All American Girl
by Sgt. Socks
Summary: i was getting to that age,the age where i have to decide on the rest of my life. it was the biggest decision i would ever have to make,& 1 little mistake made while making this decision could change & ruin everything.rated m for words and certain chapters
1. 00: Unexpected

**so, here is the redone prologue to All-American Girl. (= something i started doing for later stories and will do for this one is, i put clips of lyrics from songs that i was thinking about, listening to, or songs that the current chapter made me think about before the text. so, yes. this one is a kind of obvious one. it's actually the song that made me think of this entire series.**

* * *

Since the day they got married  
He'd been praying for a little baby boy  
Someone he could take fishing  
Throw the football and be his pride and joy

He could already see him holdin' that trophy  
Takin' his team to state  
When the nurse came in with a little pink blanket  
All those big dreams changed

* * *

***Fang***

"We'll be in with your baby in just a moment," a nurse informed me kindly as she walked in, a slight suspicious tone to her voice. "Your wife is doing just fine."

My head snapped up as I looked into her eyes, only to see also a warm smile plastered on her lips—worn out too. Her eyes were a green color, and she had candy apple red hair.

Max would've _hated_ her.

"Thanks," I said softly before giving her a small smile in return.

Yeah. Me, Fang, just _smiled_. I've done that a lot recently. I've changed a lot too, since I admitted how I feel to Max, and she did the same for me.

What can I say? Love changes a guy.

Okay, so, let me clue you in on a few things. One, we've saved the world now. Actually, we did over two years ago. Two, Max and I are married. We have been for about a year now. Three, we're eighteen, and four…we're having a baby.

A baby _boy_. I _told_ Max it would be a boy, but she refused to listen to me because she wants a girl. According to her, it would be a girl and I didn't know what I was talking about, even after we had the test done that said otherwise. A test proves it's a boy!

Right?

I've been hoping for a kid since the day Max and I got married. It had been a small ceremony; family and Flock only, of course. Since day one, I've wanted a kid, and I've wanted a little boy. I want to have a family started with Max.

I can see it now. They'll bring me my little boy, and that'll be where it all starts. We'll be best friends forever and ever. He'll be the star football player, he'll lead his team to state, he'll be a great fisher, and sometimes, we'll even go to school together, where we'll be the best of friends. We'll laugh together, do fun things together, and everything. I can see him, holding the football state championship trophy up a high, and a bright grin on his lips.

Once an avian hybrid mates—if they ever do, and if not, this doesn't apply to them—then they'll live forever, along with their mates. When they turn sixteen, they have a year to find their mate, or they'll die. Their mates will be invincible, like the original hybrid is, and they'll be a hybrid too. In my boy's sense, the girl he chooses will be ninety-six percent bird, like he is.

My little Chasester.

Well, _technically_ his name is Chase. Max wanted to name him Alex—if it's a boy, like I know it is—and I wanted to name him Chase. So, we agreed on Chase Alex Lawrence.

Yeah. I found my real parents, but they're really not worth mentioning, either one of them.

Just in case, we came up with a female name too. Max decided on Aria for her name, because she wanted to name him after her half-brother, Ari. I picked Samantha, because to me, _anything _would've been better than naming her after _him_. So, if it's a girl, her name would be Aria Samantha Lawrence.

Right now, Nudge is dating a guy named Sean. He is _huge_, bigger than any of us, and he's a complete goofball. He has curly brown hair, big brown eyes, and tan skin. He's from Australia, and when we went there on a vacation a couple of years ago, she met him. The two fell in love, and he _begged_ his parents to move to America. So, they did.

Gazzy is dating a girl named Allison. She was here already, so things weren't complicated with them. They just fell in love and had your every day love story. This girl is small, all-around. We're all worried about breaking her, to be honest, because she's that tiny. Her hair is bronze, and she has hazel eyes, olive skin. She's pretty, I guess, but that's all I can see.

Iggy and Ella are engaged. No surprise there. We all saw it coming, from the first day they met. Well, okay, the first day they met again after we saved the world and he got his eyesight back.

And..._Angel_ seems interested in a guy who goes to her school. His name is Jesse. He _seems_ nice, but...it's _Angel_. She's not allowed to be with anyone. And, besides...they're only ten. There's no way it'll ever turn into anything. Just her first crush.

Then again, I've only ever crushed on, well, more like _loved_ one girl, and we're married with a kid now.

You may be wondering why I'm out here in the waiting room and not in there with Max. Well, for starters, she told me I had to stay out. According to statistics, when the male is in there for the child birth, they're less attracted to their wife. I argued the fact that that wasn't even possible, and even if it _was_, we're stuck together forever, and I'll always love her.

In case you didn't know...she's stubborn. You probably already knew that, though, right?

She also used another weakness on me. She would be screaming, which I could deal with, it would be bloody, which I can also handle, and...she would be in pain...agonizing pain. _That _is what made me give in. I knew I wouldn't be able to take that, especially knowing _I _was the cause of this pain.

The door that led to the delivery room opened, and the nurse from before walked in, holding a fluffy pink bundle. I looked around the room in shock, looking for the other possible parent or family of this little girl.

I had thought I was alone in here.

It hit me as I looked back to the nurse, who was looking at me and still walking towards me, that I _was_ alone. There was no one else in here but me. Everyone else was waiting at home by now, because Max was in a _long _labor.

Poor Max...

"You have a beautiful baby girl," she informed me brightly with the same smile on her lips. "She has the most beautiful eyes." She gently sat the bundle in my arms. "Your wife insists she's fine, so we're gonna go ahead and let her out as long as she rests at home."

I nodded but didn't say anything for a minute while I processed this. I still hadn't looked at the _pink_ bundle in my arms. Where's my boy? Where are all those dreams? I don't want makeup, and pompoms, and _shopping_. There's enough of that at home as it is! "I'll make sure she gets just that."

She nodded and smiled at me for another moment or two before walking back towards the delivery room.

Well, we could keep trying. I mean, we're bound to get a boy eventually, right? Even if it meant twenty more kids, we'll get there! I am _determined_.

Then, when I looked down at the bundle in my arms, I realized then twenty more kids weren't necessary. As I looked at the beautiful baby girl in my arms, I melted inside, completely. She looked a lot like me, yet she still had her differences. Her eyes were beautiful, like the nurse said, and unique. I'd never seen any this color before. Her eyes were blue, the most beautiful and moiré color I had ever seen. It was like looking into a diamond, the way they sparkled and changed from every angle you looked at them. They were...beautiful.

I stared into her eyes, and a small, adorable smile spread across her lips. She was a skinny baby, lightweight. Her fingers were _maybe_ a millimeter wide.

She looked so fragile.

Her teeny little fingers wrapped around my index finger, and a soft smile spread across my lips as I realized one thing.

She's _my_ little girl, my little Aria.

Aria Samantha Lawrence.

The door opened again, but I didn't even look to see who it was as I stood up. I knew by how my heart raced it was Max.

I was too awed to look away from the bundle.

Her lips softly pressed against mine, and I was forced to look away. I saw then a blue bundle in her arms, and she smiled.

"Twins?"

"Twins," she repeated. "Alex and Samantha. He's Alex. You can name her, and I'll name him. Alex Chase Lawrence."

"Aria Samantha Lawrence," I said instantly. Her name sounded perfect. It wasn't girly at all, and it was unique.

"Alright," she agreed as she sighed, smiling brightly as she realized that I had now accepted naming our child after Ari. "I had the nurse bring you the girl, to make you think I was right." She grinned. "And I also asked her not to say anything." Then, she frowned. "Doesn't look like she did a very good job."

"She didn't say anything," I assured her as I looked back down at Aria. "I'm just...I've changed my mind."

Her eyes slightly bulged. "You have? Well, I have too, so, I guess she's a Daddy's girl, and he's a Momma's boy."

I laughed before kissing her forehead gently. "Already choosing favorites?"

She smiled sheepishly. "Maybe. Of course, I'll always love her too, but there's just something about him..."

"Same with him and her," I said softly. "So, who's oldest?"

"Alex," she replied instantly. "At first, I thought you had completely won, and I was okay with that. I was already amazed and awed by him, so when I had _her_ too, I was too awed by Alex to really be awed by her."

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and laid her head gently on the side of my chest. "You ready, sweetheart?"

She nodded as we walked out of the waiting room, towards my black 2011 convertible Mustang GT, with four seats instead of two, like most of them had.

As I got in the driver's seat, I, very reluctantly, I might add, handed Aria to Max. Something I noticed then was...she already had a head full of black hair. Now, she was asleep too, and she looked so at peace, so beautiful, as she laid there.

Max held them both close, and even though we had just picked our favorites, you could tell by the look in her eyes...

She loved both of these kids. She loved them more than the sun, maybe even more than me. That's alright.

Of course, I'll always love her more than anything, but they're right there under her, and I mean just the tiniest little smidge separating them.

I smiled and looked forward as I started my car and drove off.


	2. 01: Day Before

**the song was _All-American Girl _by Carrie Underwood in the prolouge. (= here is chapter one. i will most likely get two, probably three, and maybe four up tonight. no promises on 4, though. two and three, i can guarentee. (= right now, they're really not much different at all, except i split this chapter up because it was sooo long and had a good place to split it. it's still long, this part of it anyways. but, the point is, later on, things SHOULD get really different. oh, and btw, something you might not notice is i've changed what she can do, because i don't want her to be TOO powerful. if she's too powerful, she's invincible, right?**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

Your friends all plead for you to stay  
Sometimes beginnings aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in grey  
And the sun will set for you

* * *

***Ari***

"Come on, Daddy," I teased before springing from the ground in a stealthy, ninja like way and tackling him. "You're losing _again_."

He landed with an oof, and the snow covered his black hair like glitter sprinkled over a glue covered piece of paper. Snow flew up, sprinkling me too. He rolled around to where he was on top of me, and I laughed blissfully before flinging him off, a good distance away.

How was it we always seemed to go from playing football to wrestling?

He pinned me against the ground with a grin, but that wasn't enough for me, not by a long shot. I kicked him off effortlessly, and he hit a tree trunk with his shoulder, snapping it out of place. Other than that, he just landed on the ground on his stomach.

I came and jumped on him, laughing again. We played like this all the time, and each time, the fun never seemed to wear down.

Is it weird to say I loved playing with my dad more than I did my mom? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love Momma. She's awesome, especially during those awkward sex talks, or the monthly "gift" talk. She was _amazing_ during those, because it meant I didn't have to talk about those things with Daddy. I mean, she's amazing all the time, but there's something about Daddy.

What can I say? I'm a Daddy's girl.

Alex jumped down from the tree Daddy had hit, laughing. His hair was the same light blonde color as Momma's, and his eyes were a beautiful, pure emerald color. "You two are insane."

I jumped up with a grin on my face. "Yep."

He lightly hit my arm. "So, little sis, you pumped? Tomorrow's the big day, in more than one way."

I grimaced. "Alex, don't remind me."

"Yeah," Daddy muttered as he stood up. "Me either. My kids are turning sixteen. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"The big year," Momma agreed as she jumped down the tree behind Alex, the same tree he had been in.

I jumped back a little in surprise at her presence too. "Geezums! When did you two get up there? How _long_ have you been up there?"

Momma laughed. "Ari, we always watch you two wrestle and play football from the trees, _remember_?"

"Well, obviously not, because _every time_ she asks the same question, and it freaks her out," Alex pointed out, laughing to himself as he thought back to some previous times.

"She definitely got the blondeness from her mom," Daddy muttered under his breath, popping his shoulder back into place with a slight wince.

Momma shot him a dark look that we all understood, and he shrugged innocently.

"I've got all mine still."

"Can't argue _that_," Momma agreed before hugging him. "Nah, Fang, you're smart...sometimes."

"Can't say I agree," Uncle Iggy said as he walked out. He had his little girl Marie on his back, smiling brightly as she saw us, her ice blue eyes twinkling. She was just two, but her strawberry blonde hair was in French braided pigtails that went four inches past shoulder length. Her bangs were covering her eyes.

She's only two percent avian hybrid, since it was her dad only at first. In my parents' case, since they both were, they made a four percent hybrid.

As awkward as this is saying, Ella still reproduces like a human, despite the light brown wings growing out of her back to match Iggy's and the changes that have gone on inside of her.

For the most part, excluding Momma, only human females could have kids. Nudge and Angel couldn't.

"Me neither," Marie squealed blissfully before laughing. "Unkie Fangy's not smart."

Daddy frowned at her. "Hey, little missy. I don't think your opinion was asked of here."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "So?"

He laughed with the rest of us, but then, suddenly, his eyes moved over to me, while I was still laughing. Before I could stop and brace myself, he leapt and tackled me. "I win."

I kicked him off again, and he flew up into the tree, up high into the branches. "Nope. I still do."

Everyone was laughing now, but he jumped down from the tree and tackled me again, once again while I was still caught off guard.

We started rolling all over again. As we rolled, more and more snow covered us from head to toe. His hair looked mostly white now, and I was sure mine did, even though it was in a ponytail.

He disappeared suddenly, and I crossed my arms as I stood up. My eyes scanned the area around me hopelessly, and I just grunted.

"You're such a cheater!"

Oh yeah. He can move while invisible now.

I heard Daddy chuckle darkly behind me, and as I turned, he took off running again, going back to his invisible state.

"Two can play that game," I whispered under my breath as I set my hands on fire. See, it wouldn't hurt him if I didn't want it to. It would kill him, only if I wanted it to, and it would hurt him only as much as I wanted it to. So, it was very handy.

He appeared by the house, a frown on his lips. "Now, you wanna talk cheating…"

But, this time, before _he_ could react, I tackled him rather gracefully. It sent him through the wooden porch and into the basement. He hit the ground with a loud thud, and panic shot through me.

"Oh my tigers," I said swiftly as I jumped up off him, eyes widened at the power of my own strength. Since when was I so strong? "Are you okay, Daddy?"

He laughed as he stood up. He looked up at the hole in the porch, which was a good ten feet above him, and then back to me. "_I'm_ fine. You on the other hand..."

The four people, other than the two of us, who had been outside were looking down in the hole. The front door opened too, something I'm sure Daddy heard too.

People must've been trying to see what the commotion was.

Angel appeared next, a smug smirk on her lips. "Told you it was bound to happen!"

I stuck my tongue out at her. "It was Daddy's fault! He cheated!"

"Fang, Ari," Momma said disapprovingly as she crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "How do you two plan to fix this?"

We both looked at each other with humorous grins, and he rolled his eyes.

"Max, sweetie, you _are_ forgetting one key thing here," Daddy reminded her, still grinning.

"And what would that be?" she asked angrily, eyes narrowed tightly.

There was a pile of stained wood to match the porch in the corner, just in case something like this ever happened or a board broke. Using my ability—I can control things, things like earth, wind, fire, water, objects, and minds—I moved the wood and some nails over, before any of them could blink, to where they were needed on the porch.

Daddy slapped me a high five. "Nice."

"You know," Momma said thoughtfully as she walked into the basement from upstairs. "Next time, I shouldn't let you cheat like that."

"Come on, Max," Daddy said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "We were just kidding around. It's not like it was on purpose."

She pursed her lips. "Well, that _is_ true." She sighed. "I guess she got that from her daddy."

"Got what?" I asked curiously.

Momma smiled at me. "You're always looking for fun. You don't like being mean to people. You're just a really great, caring person, and you just like being yourself. Well, your dad _after_ we turned sixteen."

I shuddered. Whenever they referred to _after we turned sixteen_, that was their way of saying, _after we mated_.

"Geez, Momma," Alex said as he walked down. "Why do you two refer to _that_ all the time?"

Momma laughed with a sheepish grin. "I was just stating the facts."

Daddy smirked at her. I just _knew _what he was about to say before he even said it.

"She can't keep it off her mind."

Momma instantly tightened her fists, jaw, and teeth as she spun around from facing Taylor to Daddy. Her eyes narrowed, and he just smirked. Then, he froze.

He was locked down here other than one entrance.

I looked at Alex and blinked once. He gave just the slightest nod, so slight Daddy wouldn't have noticed, and before he could react, we were out of there with the door locked.

"Aw, great!" Alex groaned once we were upstairs. "That didn't do what we had hoped! She didn't kill him!"

"Ick," I said as I stuck my tongue out in disgust, shuddering before I let myself really think about what was going on.

Alex could hear better than everyone else, and I was second. I could move faster than everyone, and _he_ was second. He could see better than everyone, and I was second. I was stronger than everyone, and must I say it?

He was second.

So, in other words, he could hear exactly what was going on better than me. I couldn't really hear it, because the basement was sound proof for everyone except Alex and me. If I focused, though, I would be able to hear it.

I didn't _want_ to focus.

The big day was tomorrow, the day I turn sixteen _and_ my first day of school here in Montana.

I've lived in the South my entire life, literally! I've _never_ had snow on a regular basis before. The farthest north I've been is the corner of Tennessee, and it only snowed on occasion there.

Unlike the rest of my family, I was _pale_. I didn't _look_ like I was from the South. I _sounded _like it, also unlike any of them.

So, I had a year, starting tomorrow, to find someone to spend the rest of my existence with, forever and ever. I mean, how do you just find someone? How do you know? How will I know when he's the one?

I decided to get a shower, definitely hot, to get all of the melted snow and any not melted off. As I shut the bathroom door and looked in the mirror, I sighed.

It was the same as ever. If I _did_ ever find the one, my mate, I would be stuck looking ugly forever. I look anorexic, dead, and ugly. I mean, sure, I had _some_ color, but I wouldn't be shocked if some of the people here were more tan than me.

Another God-awful thing about me…my boobs are _way_ too big for my taste. According to Nudge, Angel, Ella, Momma, and Alli, I've got a great body and I look perfect. All the guys, including Alex, which gets awkward, tell me I'm beautiful. It gets _really_ awkward when Taylor says he doesn't have to worry about stashing weapons to keep guys away from my "amazingly perfect body" because he's got all he needs in his arms.

How awkward is that? He's my _twin brother_!

This time, Momma, Daddy, Iggy, Ella, Angel, Jesse, Gazzy, Nudge, Sean, and Alli weren't coming to school, because they just wanted a break. This time, it was just Alex and me. After this time of going to school, once we graduate, we have the option to go or just move and stay out of the world while the youngest two go to school.

So far, the only kid outside of Alex, Marie, and me is Gazzy and Alli have a little boy named Cory.

After taking a nice, relaxing, hot shower, I dried my midnight black naturally curly hair cut a couple of inches past my shoulders, put it in French braided pigtails, like I had decided to do for my first day, and I put on my pajamas. The diagonally parted to the right cut bangs I had were left down.

I walked out of the bathroom after washing my face and making sure I was ready for bed.

I ended up bumping in to Daddy, though, something I wasn't sure I wanted to do right now, although I love him more than anyone else.

He smiled down at me. "Hitting the hay?"

I just wordlessly nodded before looking down. "Daddy, I don't want to turn sixteen. I don't want to possibly have just one year left in life."

When he was silent for a long time, I had no choice but to look up. His face was twisted in pain, and he looked like he was about to cry. He probably was.

I sighed. "Daddy, I'm sorry. I'm just kinda nervous. This could turn out to be the best of many years, or the worst of the last year I've got. Did _you_ have to worry about this? No. You didn't. You already had Momma, and you knew she was the one. Daddy, I've got no one. Taylor is the only one who knows how I feel. Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy...none of them had to worry. They always had someone _before _they turned sixteen. Alex's gonna walk through those doors tomorrow at school, and he'll have girls melting everywhere around him, falling head over heels. He'll have girls who beg him to date them, and all he's done is walk through the doors. It won't be that simple for me, Daddy. I don't know if any guy would _ever_ want me." I looked down. "I'm not—"

"Don't. You. Dare," he ground out through his teeth, now tightly clenched together. "Aria Samantha Lawrence, don't you _even_ say it. You _are _beautiful. You _are_ an awesome person. Ari, you won't have girls falling for you, hopefully, but you _will_ have guys falling left and right. You're worrying over nothing. I'm telling you."

I sighed again. "If you say so."

"Ari, why do you think you're not pretty?"

"Because I've seen a mirror," I said simply, shrugging as if it was no big deal. "But, I've really got to get to bed. I've got a really big day tomorrow."

_The first day of my last y—_

I stopped in mid-thought. What was I doing? What the heck is being pessimistic about everything going to do? I've got to believe in myself to _ever_ get anything. Cocky? No. Arrogant? No. Confident? Yes. I had to be cocky without even being cocky. For this to work, and for me to ever find Mr. Right, I had to be myself and have confidence in myself. I have to know I can do this.

"You're beautiful," Daddy assured me. "And I'm not lying, Ari. After...well, never mind. You get the point."

I grimaced. _After him and Momma turned sixteen_.

See? They reference to it all the time!

"After _that_, I never saw anyone as beautiful. Ella was pretty, Nudge was pretty, Angel was pretty, Alli was pretty. Every female was_ pretty_. Ari, you are one of the two females in this world I'll ever see as beautiful anymore." His face twisted, but he didn't say anything as he looked down.

"It's okay to say it," Momma informed him gently as she walked beside him. "I know she's more beautiful than me. I get it."

"Only in one sense," Daddy argued softly. "I mean, Max, to me, you'll always be the most beautiful thing on this Earth, but—"

"I get it," she interrupted with a smile, putting her finger on his lips to stop him. "I know."

I looked at them, and a small smile spread across my lips. "Well, I'm just gonna go to bed now. Nighty, night you two! Have fun, and _please_ try and keep it quiet."

With that, I spun on my heels and ran to my room. I closed the door, turned on my stereo with a CD full of my favorite songs, and jumped under the covers.

_Airplanes_ by **B.o.B featuring Hayley Williams** came on.

_Confidence_, I thought to myself as I lay there, eyes closed and mind drifting off to sleep. _Confidence, confidence, confidence…_


	3. 02: Presents

**the song in chapter one was _Shadow of the Day_ by Linkin Park. that is a really awesome song. (= anyways, here is chapter two. in the previous story, it was part of chapter one, but it was 7 pages long on microsoft word before i even got halfway done editing it. so, i decided to make two chapters. i'm pretty sure i'll get to three and four, and if i can, five too. (= i'm really sorry i kept you waiting so long.**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

Baby, get up  
Open your eyes now  
The world's waking up  
You realize we'll walk  
To the beat so suddenly  
While we make believe that this will  
Last forever  
We won't sleep 'til 3 in the morning  
This song speaks and  
It's saying the real thing  
It feels like we're living a dream  
But tonight we're gonna  
Make this one right

* * *

***Fang***

"Is Alex asleep too?" I whispered as Max walked out of his room.

She nodded. "Like a rock. He's just laying there, basically lifeless, except for his breathing."

"Same with Ari," I said softly, eyebrows furrowing. Was this what it was like for us the night before our sixteenth birthday? Usually Alex is snoring loudly and kicking.

But, I decided not to worry about that. "Come on."

Right now, we were the only two up. What those two weren't expecting was everything they were getting tomorrow. Their sweet sixteen birthday presents.

They think we're not getting them anything at all.

First of all, we went and got their licenses for them. They had already passed the test, so when they turned sixteen, they were able to go pick up their license.

They even took _amazing_ license pictures. No one _ever_ gets those, at least their first time, but they did. Alex was smiling in his, and Ari was slightly turned sideways with a sorta smug, cocky look, like I had told her to do.

Ari probably "convinced" the person for retakes if they were bad.

Hiding in the barn, which neither of them ever went to, were two cars, the cars they both secretly dreamed about getting someday. We cheated and used Angel to tell us which ones, but there are times when that's okay.

Alex, now, his is really cool. He's got a jet black 2005 Aston Martin Vanquish, the last model they made. Iggy, Gazzy, Jesse, and Sean were _drooling_. The seats had black leather than felt like suede, like he wanted, and a steering wheel with the same black soft leather. Everything was exactly how he wanted it.

Then, when they saw Ari's, they drooled until they were dehydrated and had to get something to drink.

She's got a convertible, sapphire, customized Lamborghini Spyder. The seats are light brown and bright cyan. Honestly, the whole inside of the car was. There was a bright cyan cover on the steering wheel, which could be removed, and the floor mats in the floorboard were bright cyan. The floors were brown other than that. The seats of it had leather that was almost like suede. It was so soft. To top it all off, the carpet was made out of faux fur, so it was super soft.

The sounds of both motors, the almost silent purr, the amazing roar of the acceleration…everything…they were both just so _amazing_.

Alex was more of a country music kind of person, like his Momma, so he didn't want any special type of speakers.

But, Ari on the other had, is like me. She wanted surround sound, extra bass, with also the normal bass booster, XM, FM, and AM radio signal receiver, 12 disk CD player, which also played mp3s, and a special seat vibrater that vibrates with the bass.

She's my little girl. What can I say?

We also got them new cell phones too. I mean, when you live forever at a young age, you get money. Since we _look_ about twenty, twenty-two, we can get jobs easily. Therefore, we're sorta, kinda, just a little bit of a lot a bit loaded.

Okay! Fine! We're the world's richest people! There! Happy? I said it! We've got that _unlimited _Maximum Ride card, along with what we've each earned.

I've also got inside connections with a guy who makes cars. He made a few phone calls, and we were all set with the cars. He's a friend of mine from college.

Yeah. I went to college. I majored in forensic science, so if I wanted to, I could be a detective.

I could also be a spy, but that's a different story. We won't go there and how that happened. Let's just put it this way. I was in the wrong place and the wrong time. That's all I'm saying.

Anyways, back to their presents. We were getting them debit cards with an unlimited link to our account. Alex's was clear, but tinted green, which was his favorite color, like he always wanted. Ari's was black with bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle polka dots.

Alex's phone was a green . That was what he wanted, so…

Ari got a Droid Incredible. It was black with bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle plaid on it. Wherever the plaid intersected, there was a little black diamond.

That's what she wanted. Now, it seems like we're spending more on her, but this is what they both wanted.

We were also getting them iPods and cameras. Call us crazy, but this is a huge time for them. It's the year that decides their fate, and we have to make this the best birthday ever, since it's possibly their—

Heck. I can't even _think _it. I can't imagine what would happen if it really was. How horrible it would be…it's just…unbearable.

They both had the same kind of camera, just different colors. Alex's is green, and Ari's is black with bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle swirls. In the middle of the swirls are bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle diamonds. They alternated. You wouldn't find the same color diamond as you have swirl.

For Alex's iPod, it was the green iPod touch he wanted. We had already downloaded tons and tons of country songs on there. Max wouldn't let me touch his iPod, so I wouldn't let her touch Ari's _awesome_ one. Alex's earbuds were a slightly darker shade of green too.

Ari's earbuds are bright cyan, her favorite color. Her black iPod touch, which is customized with bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle stars on it, was a sixty-four gigabyte iPod, a perfect size for her. In the center of the star, there was a little black, bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle diamond. It alternated, and there was never the same color star as there was diamond.

I even had to admit it was awesome. All in all, we spent pretty much the same amount on their presents. Alex's car had cost _way_ more, despite the less customizing it took. So, all this extra customizing added theirs up to about the same. Alex's still had Ari beat though by about two fifty.

Max let out a sigh of relief as she finished putting Alex's iPod in the bag. They weren't expecting_ any_ of this, because as far as they knew, we had agreed to Ari's demands of no more gifts.

She turned to face me. "All done."

I nodded. "Yep. They're in for a shock when they look in the mirror, though. They think it's just a coincidence that all of us are attractive to humans and have the golden tint to our skin."

She laughed softly. "Yeah. They'll be shocked when their beauty is _extremely_ intensified." She slowly shook her head. "I can't see it."

"Me either," I admitted.

She looked down the hallway and then back at me. Her lips tenderly kissed my jawbone, and then, they moved down to my neck, making my entire thought process stop and turn into mush. All I could think about was Max and how badly I wanted her at that moment. "Sixteen again?"

My eyes slightly widened, but my arms tightly wrapped around her waist as I brought her lips up to mine.

She just pulled us into our room.

Ari was good at predicting this...


	4. 03: Morning

**the song in chapter two was _Dance Forever _by Allstar Weekend. anyways, things are about to get really different. i promise. right now, you probably can't tell much of a difference in the chapters at all, not that you can compare them anyways. so, anyways...(= before i go to sleep, i'll have 4 and 5 up, probably 6 and maybe 7 too. i can't say i will by the end of the night, because it's almost 11. lol. so, anyways, chapter 3. (=**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

So hey, hey  
This song is for us  
So put your hands in the air  
If you're crazy like us  
Hey, hey

* * *

***Ari***

"Oh my freaking VUTLURES!" I heard Alex exclaim from the distance, somewhere outside of my room.

What a wake up call, right?

I groaned as I sat up, almost completely unwilling to get up and move. I rubbed my eyes and blinked a couple times before standing up. _Crashing_ by **Eowyn** started playing, and I almost started to sing along. Instead, though, I decided to look at the time.

Five? He screams at five in the fucking morning?

That boy is _dead_. I don't care if he's my twin brother. He's _dead_.

I cursed at him under my breath as I walked towards the sound where Alex's voice was coming from, unsure of what he was freaking out about. Of course, I regretted everything I said after that, because I was trying to cut back on the language. All of my family does now, though, oddly enough. Even _Daddy_ and _Gazzy_ and _Iggy, _and the most shocking of all…_Angel_.

Yeah. She used to be worse than a million sailors put together. When it got to the point where there were at least two words in just about every sentence she said, Momma decided it was time to try to stop. It was hard for some—Angel mostly—at first, but now, everyone's used to it.

What have we told him about opening Momma and Daddy's door in the mornings? I mean, if we've told him once, we've told him a _zillion _times. I'm starting to think he _likes _it, as many times as we have to tell him.

Either that or it goes back to the blonde thing that he was making fun of _me_ for.

But, there _is_ a difference in the two of us. He's only blonde in the mornings. I'm blonde all the time, more so in the mornings.

Alex was, strangely enough, in his bathroom, in nothing but his boxers. I was used to this sight, because the men in the house did it _all the time_. All the females, besides me, walked around in bras. I just _refused_. I mean, what is the point?

I thought it was kinda strange. It's like they're _bragging _about what they've got or something. Since I've got more to show, unfortunately, than anyone else, I'm very, very, _very_ unwilling to show it.

I'm telling you! I'm living in a weird, perverted, yet awesome family.

Alex looked…different. I had thought _yesterday_ girls would be falling for him, but his new look made the old Alex look _hideous_. It was strange, something I couldn't help but stare at. How could someone get even more attractive overnight?

His skin…looked like it had a gold tint to it, like everyone else's did. His eyes were an even more pure emerald color, as if the other color was murky. His face looked kinda like one of an angel now, flawless and, well, perfect. I guess those are the same thing, though. Anyways, his chest was more defined and muscular than it had been yesterday. He still had a six-pack, but it was different.

And this is my _brother_. These things just couldn't be denied. I had no other choice but to say them, as much as I hated saying it.

He was gawking in the mirror. When I saw my reflection, I couldn't help but gawk too. _My_ skin looked sorta gold, yet silver at the same time. It looked more pale than before, something I didn't think was possible, but it still had a tiny bit of color. My eyes were a more vivid blue and warmer and more beautiful than they had been. Honestly, now, they looked more like diamonds than they ever had. My hair looked even silkier, and it had the perfect amount of volume—not too much and not too little. It looked beautiful, and it was still perfectly in the braids.

Momma and Daddy ran in, Momma in a skimpy bra and a pair of black Soffe shorts, and Daddy in his boxers.

The skimpy bra makes me very glad Alex didn't open their door this morning.

It was just a sign I've picked up on.

But, I was too awed to shudder or anything. I was too awed to do anything but stare at myself.

Daddy smiled softly down at Momma. "Just wait till they see everything else."

She nodded. "Oh yeah. Hey, Ari. Turn sideways. You notice how Alex looks more muscular, yet the same?"

My eyes widened as her words clicked, before I even turned to the side, and I slowly shook my head. I couldn't see it for myself.

"No!"

Momma nodded. "Yeah. Sorry, sweetheart, but it happened to all of us. You, on the other hand, just so happen to be bigger than any of us." She tapped her chin. "She looks absolutely perfect now. They both do." She crossed her arms. "Alex, now, get to know the girl first. Make sure she's not with you for your looks."

He laughed. "I will, Momma, I promise."

"And, Ari," Daddy said firmly. "You're not allowed to kiss him till you're married."

My eyebrows rose in disbelief. "You honestly expect me to get married first? I mean, come on, Daddy! Who is gonna get married at sixteen, seventeen, eighteen, or nineteen? Twenty, maybe, but—"

He growled, which cut me off and made me laugh.

"Kidding, Daddy," I promised. "But, seriously. How am I gonna find someone _and_ get married in a year? How?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But, you better do it."

Momma hit his arm. "Come on, Fang. How about if she _tries_ to? If the year's almost up, and there's no sign of marriage coming, then she doesn't have to wait."

"How long do I have to wait until I tell him?" I asked curiously.

"I was wondering the same thing," Alex said as he gently put his hand on my shoulder, something I just looked at. "I mean, it might freak them out if they've been dating us almost a year, and we tell them, _'Hey, guess what. I've got wings, and if we don't mate, I'm gonna die. If we do, neither one of us will ever die, and you'll grow wings.'_ That's not really gonna do anything besides freak the living crap out of them and possibly make them leave us."

"That's true," I groaned, massaging my temples gently while I bit my lip. "This is so hard!"

"Get to know them," Daddy suggested helpfully. "See what kind of person they really are. If you don't know them well enough after a couple months to know whether or not they'll accept you for who you are, then you don't need to linger with them. Find someone you know _will_ accept you."

"Great idea, Daddy," I said while nodding, now frowning a little, "except, what happens when it gets close to the end of the year, and we've only got that one person?"

He frowned. "Well, you're just being flat out pessimistic. Just, see how it plays out, alright?"

"Okay," I agreed dismally, shoulders slouched over. "Well, I'm gonna get ready."

"Wait," Momma said quickly as she held her hands up, stopping me where I was. "Present time."

Alex and I groaned in unison. Neither one of us were huge present fans, nor were we big money spenders either. If there was a lot of money spent on us, we completely protest.

"First," Momma said as she handed us each a card. "It's from your daddy and me."

"Just cards," I breathed, closing my eyes for a moment as I let out a sigh of relief. "Thank the Lord."

"Knowing them," Alex muttered under his breath. "There's a million dollars in there."

They both exchanged a glance before smiling sweetly at us, an innocent smile that meant there was something about to happen that we didn't like.

My eyes widened instantly, and without hesitation, I threw the card across the room. I hadn't noticed Iggy sitting in the chair, but it hit him in the head, and he frowned at me.

"No!"

Alex threw his down the stairs, and his arms stubbornly folded across his chest. "Absolutely not."

Daddy's eyebrows furrowed as his lips quirked to the side. "Let's be very cautious with the other."

"Other?" I gasped. "_Other_?"

Daddy smiled innocently before he took a step back away from us, hands behind his back. "Other…s."

"Other_s_?" Alex exclaimed. "No! No, no, no, NO!"

"Absolutely not," I said irately as my arms crossed too. We were both glaring at our parents now, angry as hell.

Or, sorry, heck.

Momma rolled her eyes. "Quit being stubborn, you two. Seriously. Do the words _unlimited card_ not mean anything to you?"

We both shook our heads at the same time, but, unfortunately, Daddy handed us both the cards back.

"Think of this as an emergency thing," he said gently. "What if you're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and you're about to starve to death. You're by a restaurant, and you're too weak to 'convince' them to give you free food. You need this." He took two debit cards, a clear tinted green one, which he handed Alex, and…

A black with bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle polka dots! What?

I closed my eyes. "This is _it_."

"Exactly," Alex said firmly.

"No," Momma argued smugly, a smirk on her lips. "It's not."

"Momma, we've been over this," I reminded her cockily as I smirked right back. "I'm more stubborn than you are, so, ha. Honestly, I'm more stubborn than you and Daddy put together."

"But you're not more stubborn than _all of us_ put together," Alli input brightly as she walked up with Gazzy's arms around her waist. "And that, Aria Samantha Lawrence, is a proven fact."

My eyes widened in horror. "You traitors!"

"Well," Daddy said angelically as he walked over to the counter, grabbing two small boxes off of it with a smirk. "Think about it this way. You've got to have something to listen to music on when you're extremely bored, and you've got no radio. What do you do?"

"Hum to myself," Alex mumbled bitterly while I just continued to glare at them, all of them.

"Exactly."

Daddy rolled his eyes and unwrapped two boxes. Before handing them to us, he took two _customized_ iPod touches out of them, handing Alex the green one with slightly darker green earbuds, and handing me the...the...

Oh Lord. The black one with bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, and periwinkle stars on it. In the center of the star, there was either a little black, bright cyan, neon yellow, neon orange, lime green, hot pink, lavender, or periwinkle diamond. There were bright cyan earbuds wrapped around it.

As much as we both wanted to, we couldn't throw these. That would be even more wasteful, and these things were attached to our hands. We wanted them too badly.

Momma walked over with two more boxes, pulled out two more cardboard boxes. In it, she pulled out…

KILL ME!


	5. 04: Friday

**i'm moving a LOT faster than i thought i would, and i'm not tired at all, so i very well could get up to 7 up tonight, possibly more. i'm not gonna promise 10, though. i'm not gonna promise more than 7. before i go to bed, though, i WILL have up at least 7. tomorrow, i'll be able to put up more, because tomorrow is laundry day. lol. anyways, the song in chapter 3 was _Hey Hey_ by Superchick. it didn't fit perfectly, like some others do and will, but it was close. btw, when i put lyrics... and then ...more lyrics, that means that in the actual song, there are more lyrics in-between, but they don't fit.**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

Define you're meaning of war  
To me, it's what we do when we're bored  
I feel the heat coming off of the blacktop and it  
It makes me want it more...

...It's been a long time coming  
And the table's turned around  
Cause one of us is going  
One of us is going down

* * *

My hands tightened around my steering wheel as I took off my shiny, mirror-like Aviators. The lenses were black, and the rims were dark gray. Where we were in Montana, it was sunny _a lot_, but it was still too cold to melt the snow.

I cannot believe them! I mean, are they just out to torture me?

People all around were gawking at me with eyes wider than anywhere else we had ever been, and once Alex got out, slamming his door behind him, they were gawking at him too. I jumped out of my car and walked over beside him, eyes sympathetic and angry.

"Revenge is necessary," I said darkly, voice soft and low. "They _will _pay."

He nodded slowly, eyes tightening. "Oh yes, they will."

So, you wanna hear the "reasons" for everything that Daddy managed to come up with? Okay, let's see. The camera…Daddy said, "Say something really funny is happening, but there's no one there with a camera phone or camera because you're all alone with whoever. You pop out your camera, and then, you've got instant memories."

Stupid turd.

The cars…

"You've got to have _some _way to get places, unless you want us lugging you around everywhere. We won't always have time to take you places you want to go, like dates and stuff."

Of course, he growled the word dates, but still.

For the phones…

"Say you're in the middle of nowhere, and you're about to die. Someone's chasing you, and you're almost out of energy. You call someone, they'll come get you, and you'll live."

STUPID TURD! I mean, what in the hell? NONE of those situations will _ever_ happen, but on the slight chance they do…he's right! Although the extremes they went to with everything, that was the unreasonable and unnecessary part.

Also, they let _Angel, Ella, Nudge, and Alli_ choose what we wear from now on. They _completely_ wiped out our closets! COMPLETELY!

Today, though, I managed to find jeans, which _shocked_ me. They were dark, and I had on a pair of black suede boots with fur on the inside, and on the outside seams. There were furry balls on the ends of the strings. I had on a grey camisole underneath a black hoodie with a big pocket in the middle, a hoodie that fit a little too well for my taste. It was nothing like wearing Alex's hoodies. They were always too big for me, so it hid my boobs rather well.

I was trying to _hide _the boobs, not show I had some! The rest of my clothes, basically, had _cleavage_, some worse than others. Did they not get the memo in all my protests as I got bigger there?

And my pants, for God's sake! They're not too tight, but I wanted some loose ones that didn't show I had an ass either!

Damn it! I mean, butt, I mean darn it…oh just forget it.

Anyways, looks like _that's_ not happening either!

Alex didn't get it as bad as me. He looked good in what they had him. They got him from light to dark blue jeans, and any colors in-between. They weren't tight either, and they looked good on him. They got him shirts he liked, and me? I got all this!

He was happy with his new look. I _hate_ mine. And by look, I mean _everything_ we got this morning. The clothes _and _the body changes.

Stupid Alex and his happy changes.

Something ironic, to Daddy and me, that is, about this school is the mascot is the ravens. We've done testing, and I'm four percent raven. Alex's four percent eagle. Maybe that's why Momma was awed by Alex, and Daddy was awed by me.

"Come on, Ari," he said gently as we walked in the front door. "It's our first day of school. August thirteenth. Friday. Nothing bad is gonna happen."

"Friday birthdays are cursed," I hissed through my teeth, growling slightly as I, once again, thought of everything they got us. "Bad things have already happened!"

He paused for a minute in thought. "Okay, so, this morning wasn't exactly great, but if you look on the bright side, how much worse can it honestly get?"

I looked in front of me to see people literally gawking at us, some even drooling. The girls were giving him goo-goo eyes, and the guys were giving me approving looks and talking about how sexy I was.

I looked at him with one of those looks that said it all.

_Now, not at all._

He frowned. "You were the one complaining this morning that you were never gonna find Mr. Right because your boobs and you butt are disproportioned to your body, and you look funny. Now, everyone else told you that wasn't true, and now you're mad because you're wrong? Is that what I'm getting?"

I groaned. "I don't know which way I want it. I don't really want to die, but I'd much rather have a small chest, no butt, and be an anorexic freak than the girl every guy wants for her body. I want them to want _me_, not just my body."

"Well, figure out which one does," he suggested. "But, in the mean time, that girl's hot. I wouldn't mind spending forever with _her_."

I rolled my eyes and opened the office door. "You, Alex, are one of the many reasons I hate my life right now and have no hope for a future."

He frowned at me, but I just walked into the office with a moan.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," I said calmly while I looked up at him, eyes tightening a little. "You're exactly what I'm afraid of getting as a guy. Sure, your sweet, but all you know about her is you think she's hot, and you're already ready to spend forever with her. You don't even know if she's not your type at all, whether or not she's ugly on the inside."

He rolled his eyes. "It's just a figure of speech, Ari. I'm never gonna get with a girl until I know what's she's like inside too."

I sighed. "But, how do I know all of them will be like that?"

"You'll just have to find out," he said simply. "Cheat if you absolutely must. Ari, when our year is almost up, pick someone. Pick anyone. I can't lose you, so you better loose the pessimism, or you'll be stuck with someone you possibly might not even like."

I smiled, but then, I frowned. "So, you're gonna just pick some random guy when my time's almost up?"

He nodded. "Or, at least, the guy I think is most right for you. Ari, I can't lose you. You're my best friend, and I don't want to think about that, ever. You're not dying, and neither am I. We're gonna live forever and ever together, happily with our mates. Deal?"

I sighed and reluctantly nodded, unsure of whether or not I could promise that. "Deal. And, another thing. While we've got plenty of time, are we allowed to approve or not approve someone?"

He tapped his chin as he thought about it, eyebrows furrowing to show this. "There be a damn good reason to not approve someone, like something you know for a fact that the other one doesn't."

"Okay," I agreed, grinning at him. "That works."

After getting our schedules, which weren't exactly alike—like we had hoped for—we both walked to our first period, which was Pre-Cal.

Yeah. We were smart juniors.

It was weird, being here in Montana. The snow was great, but I miss shorts. I miss swimming in the sun. Sure, we've got swimming, but that's in an indoor pool that's not as big as I want. That sounds really stuck up, but what I mean is, I miss swimming in a lake, where there seemed to be no boundaries, although there really were.

Contrary to what you might think, all the couples have their own houses. With raptor hearing, you can't really put more than one in a house. Sure, you can put their kids, who just have to suffer and live with it, but still. Everyone just comes to our house all the time because it's the biggest, and we like hanging out together. We're family…

No matter how pissed we get at each other sometimes, like now, for instance.

As we walked in, everyone who was sitting in their seats turned to look at us. They were gawking, like everyone else had, and they looked stunned, yet, awed to see us. It was rather irritating, if you ask me. The way they looked at us made me fear all over again.

They _wanted_ us, every one of them. It was something that was quite obvious, and it sent a shot of panic rushing through my entire body.

I blinked. "Alex, help?"

The teacher turned to face us, eyes widening in surprise at our appearance. For a minute—I guess, because it seemed like much longer—she just stared at us, but she got over it eventually. "Oh! You must be the new students. Aria and Alex Lawrence, right?"

We both wordlessly nodded, afraid of what our voices would do if we talked. Daddy always said we had amazing sounding voices to normal humans, something that was just a part of being an avian hybrid's kid. We were more attractive, in every way, to humans than our parents, and _that _is saying a _lot_.

"Which one of you is Alex?" she asked curiously, eyeing the two of us but mostly Alex.

I knew what she was thinking without scanning her mind, but I decided to anyways.

_If only he was older or I was younger…I wouldn't be married to that lazy loser sitting on my couch right now._

Alex slightly raised a hand, obviously guessing her thoughts to and getting a little disgusted. "That's me."

You could tell by the regret that flashed across his eyes that he immediately regretted saying anything, especially when all the girls sank in their seats, hearts fluttering, and made strange gasping noises—including the teacher! They were melted inside, and you could tell that much by the looks on their faces.

"So, you must be Aria," she said as she looked at me. "Alright, then. Alex, you're in the backseat of the second row, and Aria, you're right in front of him."

"It's Ari," I corrected quietly, voice reluctant and soft, even though I knew everyone would hear. "That's what everyone calls me."

"Ari," she said before smiling. "I like that name. Ari…"

That was also a mistake, although I had to say it. I couldn't go by my first name, because it just wasn't something I could really do. The guys' eyebrows rose, and their breathing got shallow. Some of them gave me winks, and there were even some whose hearts fluttered. Then, there were some whose intentions were clear in their eyes.

Or…a lot of them.

What they wanted was something I couldn't do until I found Mr. Right, or my year was almost up.

I was too afraid to look at everyone in the room. After seeing just a few people, that was a few too many. So, I just looked at Alex with pleading eyes, just begging him to help me. He gave me a shrug back before a reassuring smile twitched at the corners of his lips. I knew if we were in a different setting, he would actually smile. But, not in our current setting.

So, I walked back and sat down in my seat, with Alex following behind me.

Great. Now they know we're siblings. That's just _dandy_.

I guess, though, it really is. If it wasn't for that fact, neither one of us would find our Miss or Mr. Right because everyone would think we're together.

Our birthday just _had_ to be on a Friday, didn't it?


	6. 05: Pizza

**here is another chapter i split into due to the length. for that, i will put up most definitely 8 before i go to bed. it's now the 26th, my four month anniversary-don't laugh, okay? i'm in my first relationship-so i can't say before the night is over. lol. i'll just say i will most definitely have up 8. (=...probably more. lol. anyways, the song in chapter 4 is a truly awesome song. it's called _You're Going Down _by Sick Puppies. they're awesome. anyways, in this chapter, i give Taylor some abilities, because i never did in the last one, not that i saw anyways. so, therefore, he has some now. (=**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

You'll have your ups and downs  
Don't let them push you out  
Cause time is all you've got now

Go make the best of everything you want to be  
With ambition pushing forward  
Your dreams upon your shoulders

Though impossible it seems  
It's time to just believe  
From here on out you're just getting older  
Pick up yourself you keep getting closer

* * *

As I walked into the lunchroom, my eyes scanned for one person in particular.

Alex, who was surrounded by a sea of girls, was sitting down at a table, to my surprise. He was talking to some of the girls, but I could tell in his eyes that he wasn't a tad bit interested in any of them.

As I started to walk over, a guy in my English class, who "needed to borrow a pencil" walked up. I mean, he was just looking for an excuse to talk to me. Honestly, I don't know why he didn't just say hi instead of making up some lame excuse like that.

"Hey," he said kindly. The way he said it was a little _too_ friendly for my taste, because I already knew he wasn't the one. "Ari, right?"—_As if you don't already know_—"You wanna sit with me and some of the guys today?"

I looked over at the table where Alex was sitting only to find he now saw me and was looking at me too. His eyes focused on me for a moment, and then, he stood up.

"Actually," I said swiftly, nervously. Of course, I didn't like him, at all, but I didn't want to be mean. "I've got some things to do during lunch today. Alex and I both do. Sorry."

He shrugged. "Tomorrow then. See you around."

I just nodded, to the see you around part, before he walked off, feeling rather triumphant and accomplished because he had just talked to me. Ugh. Will their retarded ways ever cease to amaze me? Even living with the family I do, I had no idea people could get so stupid and immature.

Alex quickly replaced him in front of me, except instead of flirting with me and trying to flirt with me—that would've been _extremely_ creepy—he moaned softly before taking a deep, relaxing breath.

"This is torture!"

"Tell me about it," I muttered with a scowl before smiling at him. "But, hey, look on the bright side." My eyebrows furrowed. "Wait. There is no bright side, is there?"

He laughed and shook his head. "Shouldn't that be _my_ line, Miss Pessimist?"

"It _should_ be," I agreed lightly, smirking a little. "But, what can I say? For a pessimist, I'm pretty optimistic." Then, I laughed too. "Hey! That's a song on my iPod."

He rolled his eyes but smiled at me anyways. It was a bright, toothy smile, and more girls were giving him goo-goo eyes, and more hearts were fluttering than before. I knew he noticed, because his smile faded as he looked down at his shoes, which he seemed to find rather interesting at the moment. "It seems to be worse now, since we're sixteen. It wasn't this bad last time. It never has been."

"I know," I sighed. "I know. But, hey, come on. I told a guy who used he needed to borrow a pencil as an excuse to talk to me that we had things to do, so let's go find something. I'll order a pizza."

He smiled at me before leading me out of the lunchroom quickly. "Sometimes, you can be oh-so handy, along with your telekinesis powers."

"It's not telekinesis powers," I said simply, frowning at him a little. "It's constructively controlling objects, which just so happens to be something I can control."

He laughed as we walked over into a storage closet. I locked the door and snapped two Dominos pizzas there—one for him and one for me. Mine was ham, bacon, and sausage, and his was black olives, green peppers, and onions.

I don't see how the boy ate that stuff, but he does, all the time. It's _disgusting_. Daddy agrees with me, but Momma eats it too. So…oh well.

"So that's what they're calling it these days?" he asked before taking a bite of pizza. "I never knew that."

I rolled my eyes but smiled sweetly at him. "Yes. It is. Or, it's at least what _I _call it, which is all that matters."

He just laughed again before taking another bite.

This was a great lunch, my ideal one. Just the two of us eating some pretty fu—freaking amazing food.

When we heard the lunch bell ring, he stopped time—that was something he could do, along with morph into other objects, read minds, control emotions of others and feel what they are, and stretch like you wouldn't even believe—except for the two of us, and we quickly put the pizza boxes in his car before we both just went back inside, finding time being stopped quite hilarious in some places.

Okay, this might be hard to comprehend, because even though he's explained it to me probably literally a hundred times, I _still_ don't get it. Time only stops wherever he wants it to. Therefore, time at home was still flowing smoothly. But, the second he started time back, everything would be in sync. I'm not sure _how_, but it is.

As we walked in and down the hallways, where people were already flowing out of the lunchroom, he started time back.

It was strange to see people just frozen, however they were at the time. There was one guy who had been making fun of someone to his friend with the strangest expression on his face.

I always, whenever that happened, wanted to do something, but I couldn't. People would get suspicious of _something_ if I did, and we could _not _have that.

I walked into my forth period class with a scowl and looked back at Alex. "See ya later."

He nodded. "Alright."

With that, he walked off to his German II class.

Honestly, I'm not sure why he's taking German, but he is. I'm taking Spanish II this year, since I took Spanish I before. Later, if I decided to keep going back to school—I _highly_ doubt I will—I'll probably take any language the current school has to offer, unless I've already taken it.

There were a few things I hated about moving every three to four years. One, you can never have friends for very long. That kinda sucks, but you get used to it. Two, Momma and Daddy _always_ picked small towns. Could they not ever pick a big city, like Seattle, for example? Three, the places we moved to were all different. Some were big on country music, which Alex loved, some were big on classics, which we both hated, and some were big on my kind of music. Just about everything. I loved it there.

This place, though, as I've found, is big on classics. As far as I know, no one has heard of **Paramore**, or **Skillet**, or **Three Days Grace**, or **Hawk Nelson**, or **Eowyn**, or **Escape the Fate**,or anyone that I like. Everyone I've talked to hasn't, at least.

It's quite sad.

The Spanish teacher, Ms. Andrews, smiled warmly at me as I walked in, eyes full of joy as she looked at me, for some reason. I had no idea why, but she seemed rather strange to me.

Maybe she was a strange person. Who knows?

"Aria Lawrence?"

"Ari," I corrected with a slight nod. I also gave her a tiny smile back, unable to really give her anything else. "But, yeah. That's me."

I heard girls grunt around me, highly displeased of my presence, and guys gave a sort of approving sound too, obviously very glad I was here. For a second, worry filled me.

I was scared again.

_You are Aria Samantha Lawrence!_ I mentally scolded. _You don't cower down or act like a wimp! You don't do that! Be yourself, or else Mr. Right will never show up, and Alex will pick some guy _he_ thinks is right. If some of his old friends are a reflection of that…_

I inwardly shuddered, but as she pointed to a desk, my smile brightened as I blissfully walked back there. Confidence…confidence.

It was something I would have to keep repeating to myself, over and over again.


	7. 06: Insults?

**the song in chapter 5 was _We've Only Just Begun_ by Run Kid Run, another amazing band. (= i 3 them. anyways, here's chapter 6.**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

I saw you standing there  
I didn't mean to stare  
But my mind was everywhere  
I wanna know you

* * *

Not even two seconds after I was sitting down, a guy rushed through the door, right as the bell rang. He smiled innocently at Ms. Andrews, something she rolled her eyes to.

"Just barely, Seth," she said before laughing, mostly to herself. "How do you always manage to get her just in the nick of time?"

He shrugged it off as no big deal before walking back towards the desks. "Guess it's good timing."

I was frozen in my seat, though. Suddenly, I couldn't move. I couldn't think. I couldn't _breathe._ Honestly, I forgot how. How in the _hell _do you forget how to _breathe_?

I wasn't sure, but I had.

His hair was dark brown, as close to black as it could possibly get without being black, and his eyes were a bright, beautiful emerald color. It was like nothing I had ever seen before, but they captivated me, instantly. His hair wasn't long, but it wasn't extremely short either. Honestly, it wasn't quite medium. His hair was spike, something that was completely natural. I could tell there was nothing in his hair, but it was spiky somewhat. My eyes were slightly widened as he walked over and sat in the desk beside me.

My lungs started aching, so, I decided to close my eyes and take a deep breath. In, out, in out.

His skin was about the same color as mine, without the silvery gold tint to it. He was tall, maybe even taller than Alex, who was taller than Daddy. His face was flawless, like every male I knew. He was skinny, yet muscular at the same time. He wasn't as muscular as Sean, per say, who, if you didn't already know, which I don't think you do, is _huge_. His muscles make my head look tiny.

Okay. That's exaggerating. But he's_ huge_. He has a six-pack, like everyone else, but he's _way_ buffer.

Daddy looks like a twig compared to him, along with this guy beside me. You could tell he was athletic, but he wasn't _huge_. He looked perfect, cherubic even.

I didn't look at him again. It's more like I wouldn't let myself. My heart was fluttering, and my breathing was shallow. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my veins, just from being near him, and it made me want to do so many things that I just couldn't.

Oh God. What's wrong with me? Why am I being stupid over a really…a really sexy, perfect guy who has the most beautiful eyes and such a great body that I could…?

_Stop it!_ I mentally screamed. _You're doing exactly what you're afraid of guys doing to you, Aria Samantha Lawrence! STOP!_

But, I couldn't deny he was sexy. That doesn't mean anything. I'm just saying he's sexy. That was an undeniable fact.

Spanish drug on and on, to my complete dismay. What made it worse was out of the corner of my eye, I could see him staring at me with awed eyes, like every other guy, yet differently, at the same time. The whole time his heart was fluttering, and he was struggling to breathe, like I was.

That was like everyone else, but there was something else in his eyes. Yes, he wanted me too, but that wasn't it. He truly seemed genuinely interested in _me_.

As the bell rang, it caused both of us to slightly jump. It knocked my binder over, and as we both leaned over to pick it up, our hands came in contact. At first, the burn I got shocked me, but it wasn't a painful burn. It was a pleasant one. It not only pleasantly burned my hand, but it sent an electric current flowing through my body and gave me a tingling sensation I just couldn't ignore. I couldn't ignore it, no matter how badly I wanted to. There were butterflies filling my stomach, and my lungs were making my breathing shallow.

Why was my body not cooperating with my act normal **demand**?

He just blinked as we both pulled away slowly, eyes on our hands pretty much the whole time. But, he grabbed my binder for me. "Uh, here's your…binder."

My eyes were locked into his now, like they were captivating mine, even though it was probably the exact opposite. As we stood up with our stuff, his eyes never left mine. I knew I was holding him there, but I was stuck too. How could I look away from such beautiful eyes, so perfect and warm and luring…?

He swallowed as I forced myself to look away, knowing that was what was best for both of us. Right now, I was uncontrollable, and I wanted to do something I promised Daddy I would try and avoid.

I wanted it _bad_ too.

"Thanks," I said softly, voice shaky and raspy due to the fact that I wasn't breathing right again. "So, I guess I'll see ya around."

With that, I spun on my heels and walked out, as fast as I could without looking like I was running from him, although I definitely. I made it _look_ normal, which was what was important. The fact that I _was _running wasn't, at all.

My cheeks were burning, which I was now aware of as the cool air blew against them, giving me the feeling of cool on hot that I get sometimes when I'm flying. It was something I couldn't help.

Great. I was blushing.

As I walked into my fifth period, the second to last period of the day, I let out a sigh of relief. Chemistry, something I was really good at.

Alex walked in behind me about then, and he was brightly smiling. "Hey, little sis." He snorted a little but laughed. "Whoa. You look flushed. Someone make you mad?"

I just shook my head, unable to respond with words. If I did, I would give it away. Right about then, though, my luck _would_ be he's in my next period too.

Just kill me, _please_.

Seth looked at me for a second with soft eyes, and I could hear his heart fluttering again in his chest. He just walked past me though, as if he was trying to ignore the feelings too. I was _desperate_ though.

He sat down beside a girl with red hair. Her hair was pulled up in a low ponytail, and she had on some pretty dorky glasses, to be honest. She looked like, well, the president's daughter, or something. She looked way too serious, yet shy at the same time. Her eyes were a warm chocolaty brown, just a shade paler than Alex's, and her face was completely flawless. She was hiding, though, behind the serious clothes and dorky glasses, as if she was trying to get out. But at the same time, it seemed like she was afraid to.

We'd just have to fix that.

"I understand you two are new," Mrs. Connors, the Chemistry teacher, said loudly as she looked at us, causing us both to jump a little in surprise. She smiled at this, as if it pleased her to make us jump. "I _could _partner you together, since everyone else here has a partner. But, well, why don't we let you meet some new people? Seth? You're with Aria here, and Elli, you're with Alex."

Seth's eyes shot up to meet mine, and for a second, he couldn't do anything but stare into them. He seemed overjoyed, yet at the same time, mad about this. His eyes gave away the happiness, but his face looked kinda mad.

Or maybe I was reading his eyes wrong and he was mad.

Wait. Why in the hell was he mad?

I mean heck. Dang it!

The girl beside him, Elli, looked up at Alex too. Her eyes slightly widened in surprise, and for a second, he seemed frozen as he stared at her too. But, of course, he just swallowed and walked over beside her, acting as if nothing abnormal was going on.

"Seth, you and Aria will be in the back," she said as she gestured to the table in the back, middle row.

"It's actually Ari," I corrected as I walked back to the empty desk.

She smiled as I sat down. "Alright then, Ari. Alex? Do you go by anything different?"

He shook his head. "No, ma'am. Just Alex."

"Polite," she observed.

His eyes widened as he looked down at the desk, an attempt to try and fend off some attention that got him. It was just a natural thing we did, from where we were raised. Most places in the South, if you didn't know, are actually really polite places.

It's a little thing we call Southern hospitality. We just brought that up here, to Montana.

Seth walked over and sat beside me with his mouth quirked to the side a little. He seemed to be a little nervous too. "Uh, so, we should probably, uh, get to know each other, since we're partners for the rest of the year."

I swallowed and nodded, unable to talk for a few seconds. But, I got it together. "Alright. Sounds good to me."

He gave me a bright, beautiful, breathtaking, heart-racing, world-brightening, perfect, crooked smile, and then, suddenly, he looked down as the smile faded. My world was suddenly dimmed down, almost like someone had turned a light switch off in the room to leave only one light on.

It made my heart sink, to see it like this again. Now, it was plain and boring, after seeing how perfect it was with his smile. Everything was so much cleared, and it was…I felt so funny inside, but I loved it. I felt alive for the first time.

And I sound like a corny, love-struck teenager. Dang it!

"Where exactly are you from?" he asked curiously, quickly finding anything to distract both of us from what just went on.

"I'm from the South," I said honestly. "I've lived in Alabama mostly, but I've lived in Florida, Mississippi, Georgia, Tennessee, the lower parts of South Carolina, and Louisiana too. I actually moved here from Mobile, Alabama this time, though."

_The only place we've lived that we can consider a big city._

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Huh. For someone who lived down south, where it's sunny a lot, you're really pale."

I nodded and looked at my hands. "Yeah. I don't _look_ like I'm from the South, but everyone of my family members tell me my accent gives me away. They say I sound more like a southerner than anyone they've ever heard."

"It's not too bad," he disagreed, the corners of his lips pulling up as if he would smile. "Just the perfect amount of a Southern accent." Then, he _did _smile, even just softly, but it once again lit up my world. "Makes your voice sound really cute and…" he trailed off as his eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Uh, I mean—"

The girl in the desk in front of us spun on her chair to face us. Her eyes were a murky green color, and honestly, they looked like puke green. Her hair was a dirty blonde, but she had that feature to her face that most people would find pretty.

If you could ever get past her eyes!

Then again, I _did _have raptor vision. As I stopped focusing on her eyes, I realized she had contacts. With my raptor vision, I could see past her contacts. She had pure blue contacts in. As I unfocused on her eyes, I saw how perfectly the contacts covered her real eye color.

Bet no one knew they were contacts.

She smiled sweetly up at Seth as her hand moved over to rest on his and squeeze it a little. "So, Sethipoo, I was thinking, maybe this weekend, my parents are out of town. You could come over, just you and me, all weekend. What do you say?"

His eyes slightly widened in surprise. "Uh, Lindsey, what?"

"I'm saying, come spend the weekend with me. It'll be fun," she insisted, almost as if she was begging him to.

He let out a huff, and he even rolled his eyes a little. "I've got plans this weekend, Lindsey. I told you this yesterday when you asked the same question. For starters, I'm just not into the whole, 'sex-before-marriage' thing, and for another, I've got plans. And, secondly, stop calling me that."

He doesn't realize how perfect his statement almost made him. If it wasn't for the fact that he's taken, I would probably give him a really big kiss on the cheek and tell him he's the one.

Okay, so, no I wouldn't, because I'm not really positive, but still.

She just rolled her eyes and looked away from him and over to me. She shot me a dark glance before looking forward.

Mrs. Connors started talking about something, but I was too confused to hear it.

My luck would be I have gym, the most dreaded period, last. Because of my wings, which I haven't exactly mastered the art of making them disappear, I'll have to hide while changing. Today, thankfully, since it was the first day, we wouldn't dress out. Starting Monday, though, we would.

Ugh.

After school, when I was putting my books I didn't need in my locker, someone tapped my shoulder from behind. It was a skinny finger, female. That was something I instantly picked up on.

I spun on my heels to see Lindsey standing there, with her hair in a perfect ponytail and dressed in a white camisole and pink booty shorts with girls surrounding her.

My eyebrows rose questioningly. "Can I help you?"

"Look, Miss Southern-Hillbilly-Hick," she said icily as she leaned towards me, as if she were trying to scare me. She didn't, and she wouldn't have even if I _was_ normal. "You better stay away from _my_ Seth, alright? He's _mine_, and you better stay away from him."

"Southern Hillbilly Hick?" I scoffed, laughing a little at how pathetic her insult was. "Whoa, now. I'm not sure who pissed in your cheerios this morning, but you need to just chill. You know, I don't actually see your name on him. You can't say he's yours if your name isn't there. And, personally, I'd like to see you _make_ me stay away."

Her eyes narrowed to slit as she gave me her most threatening glare—something that didn't scare me at all. "I will, Miss Southern Belle, and you _better_ believe that."

"Right," I said sarcastically, unable to stop from laughing a little again. "But, while you're off thinking you scare me, you should probably find a better insult book, because, right now, yours are pathetic."

Her nostrils flared as her eyes started blazing, but she snapped suddenly, something that surprised me a ltitle. "Let's go."

"Okay," I said slowly before shutting my locker, rolling my eyes at how cliché this was. "But, you just look stupid; I hope you know, with your little posse following you around, waiting for your snap command to even breathe."

Her eyes narrowed even more, but I just shrugged before walking past her with a smirk and over to Alex. "Ready?"

He nodded, biting his lip so he wouldn't grin or laugh either. "Let's go, Miss Southern Belle."

We both burst out laughing then, and he gave me a noogie before hugging me close to him for a couple of seconds and then releasing me.

I grunted before stubbornly crossing my arms. "Jerk. You messed up my braids." I pulled my black suede hat with fur on the seams and fur on the inside over it. "There. How do I look?"

"Nice," he said while nodding, rolling his eyes a little because I actually cared. "Come on, Shortie. Let's go home."

I frowned deeply at him. "Hey! It's not like I'm the shortest in the house. I still don't get why you, Momma, Daddy, Iggy, Gazzy, Sean, and Jess call me that. I mean, I'm not the shortest! Cory isn't even a foot tall yet!"


	8. 07: Snow

**alrighty. so, the chapter where she talks to Fang...yeah. that's been split up into three chapters now. lol. okay, well, _technically_ it's been split up into two, and i've added one in-between them. (= i actually like it, but it gets somewhat M rated during part of it. it's nothing explicit, not really. you'll just see. anyways, this chapter is really different, because more has been added on at the end for not only some more length but for more in-depth into her thoughts. anyways, so the song for chapter 6 was _I Wanna Know You _by Miley Cyrus feat. David Archuleta. it fits.**

****EDIT** Caleb is now named Seth. Yes, Seth was originally Seth, but i chaged it to Caleb, and now it's back to Seth.**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

I stand surrounded by the walls that once defined me  
Knowing I'll be underneath them when they crumble, when they fall  
With clarity, my scars remind me...

...Different smiles again  
So much I hide  
How is stepping back a move forward?

Whoa!  
Now I'm forced to look behind  
I'm forced to look at you  
You wear a thousand faces  
Tell me  
Tell me which is you

* * *

I sighed as I effortlessly plopped down on the snow, eyes closed tight. Why couldn't I just forget all about this and pretend nothing has happened?

You're probably wondering what _this_ is, and I honestly don't blame you for that.

_This_ is Seth, the feelings he gives me, his flawless looks, his so-far perfect personality, his perfect…

Everything.

Well, except for the fact he wants to settle down one day, find someone to grow old with, and have a couple kids. That is the only thing keeping him from perfection.

Why couldn't I just forget it? He's taken, and that b...that witch has him. It seems he likes her, at least, if he can put up with her attitude. I mean, honestly? I woulda killed the b...witch by now.

I'm getting better, huh?

It didn't make sense, though. If he's as sweet and perfect as he seems, _why_ does he put up with her? Does he know, or is there another reason? Does he not care? Does he have a reason for dating her?

It was a confusing situation I shouldn't find myself involved in, but I was, very much so. I wanted to know why, and I wanted it to end between them. I wanted him for myself, and she was in the way.

Daddy sat down beside me with a sigh. "How was your first day? You never told me yesterday. You seemed like you were in a daze, tired even. Something was up…"

I sighed and tossed the football I had brought out with me—for no reason, literally—lightly up in the air, watching it fall back down into my hands. "I don't wanna talk about it."

Daddy's eyebrows rose in surprise. Those five words weren't words I uttered often—only once that I can remember. "That's odd. You usually want to talk about everything. Is everything alright?"

"No," I muttered softly, tone a little bitter. "But, honestly, I'm not at all sure why."

"You're confused," he observed, giving me a small reassuring smile as he did this. It was something Alex was good at, giving me Daddy's reassuring smile. It kept me sane sometimes. "Ari, I'm not forcing you to, but you really should talk to me. Maybe I can help."

I let out a frustrated breath and sat back up. "Daddy, how did you know Momma was the one? Was it the first look? The first time you made contact? The feelings she gave you inside? The way your body reacted to everything she did?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "All of the above." Recognition crossed his expression, along with pain, anger, and joy. "Ah. You found him." He looked away from me towards the woods as he leaned back and propped himself up on his hands. "So, see? There really wasn't anything to worry about."

"Except, Daddy, there's a problem," I sighed before lightly tossing the football up again, this time more than just once. "I wouldn't just be confused if I knew he was the one."

"Does he have a bad personality?"

"No," I groaned, laying back swiftly and plopping in the snow, unable to stop myself from watching the flakes I stirred up into the air fall back down onto me, onto my face. "He's got a _perfect_ personality. He's perfect, Daddy, my _exact_ dream guy. The only thing that keeps him from complete perfection is the fact that he wants kids and wants to grow old with someone, but that's just a minor detail, I think."

"Then, what's the problem?" You could tell by his tone he was confused, and his entire countenance.

With a grunt, I threw the football as hard as I could without actually sitting up, and I heard it plop on the ground in the distance. I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. "He's got a girlfriend, and I think they've been together a long time. She's a real witch, but I don't think he knows that. Daddy, he refused a whole weekend alone with her, more than once, because he's not a sex-before-marriage kind of guy. He couldn't be _more_ perfect!"

Well, without the kids thing and the growing old with someone.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, Ari, but you _do_ realize that if he really is the one, things will fall into place, right?"

"Yeah," I whispered softly, my voice uncertain and breaking a little within just that one word. "I know, Daddy."

He stood up and shrugged. "Alright then. But, if things don't start happening within the next couple months, you've got to keep trying, alright? You don't have time to dwell."

I groaned again. "I know."

He just laughed as he walked inside, still laughing even after he shut the door.

He finds humor in my confusion?

The next day at home went by pretty much the same way, except there was no conversation with Daddy. Everyone just left me be.

I think he tattled too, because everyone was watching me with bright, eager eyes.

The fact that I found the one is only an exciting piece of information if he's available and interested. I _think _he's interested, but the problem is, he's not available. I mean, he's been with her a while, right? Surely she wouldn't ask him to come over for the weekend if they hadn't.

Unless she's a whore.

That's highly possible.

Ha, ha. Not only is she a witch, but she's a whore too!

No. They've been together a while. If I'm gonna assume anything, that needs to be the option. If I assume they haven't and she's just a whore then finding out the other option is just gonna _suck_. So, if I assume they've been together a while and it's really just she's a whore…

I'll be preparing for a blizzard and only get snow.


	9. 08: Mind

**the song in chapter 7 was _A Thousand Faces _by Creed. that is a truly awesome song. it gives me goosebumps when i really listen to it. anyways, this is the completely new, never before been read chapter. it's in Caleb's POV, something there isn't much of. it goes from him not really talking to her to him telling her he changed his life, basically, in the other one. so, i decided if _she _gets a chapter that's filled with her thoughts on the subject, then so should he. (= i like this one, though, a lot.**

****EDIT** I've changed Caleb to Seth. if you never read Caleb, forget this, but if you have, it's Seth again.**

* * *

To my surprise  
I found my daylight  
In summer skies...  
...When I first saw your faces shining through  
A spotlight fell that day  
I'll make this so loud you can hear me say

Hey there one in a million  
I feel alive as our love it collides  
You put my life into motion  
You've got me spinning  
You're spinning me out of control

* * *

***Seth***

I put my backpack on my bed with a sigh as my mom continued to watch the show talking about Hugh Grant, her Hollywood crush. Honestly? What is the point in those? I mean, they're just hopeless fantasies. Nothing is ever gonna happen, so why bother?

Just like with Ari…why should I even bother? This girl is goddess worthy—no, better than that. Yet, here I am, thinking of all the different ways I can win her over. Here I am constantly thinking about her in general.

What's the point?

My phone—a Droid Incredible—was sitting on my bed, the screen black. In my departure this morning with my mind thinking about none other than the beautiful angel herself, I forgot it.

She was...perfect. Nothing about this girl _wasn't_. I mean, she was beautiful, funny, smart, sweet, confident…she was absolutely perfect. Unlike most of the people here in this town, she knows what good music is. She's fun, out-going, and I just…she's…

_Everything _about this girl is perfect; from her tall, slender frame; her flawless face; her beautiful, midnight black hair; her perfect curves…

Oh man. Not again...

_Ari was standing in my doorway, biting her lip in the sexy way she does sometimes, without even realizing how sexy it is. She was in short, tight blue jean shorts and a tight camisole, outlining her chest _perfectly_. I had to admit. Her ass looked really hot in those shorts too._

_And, her muscular frame was rather sexy and obvious too in her current attire._

_She walked over to me, still biting her lip, and started unbuttoning the shirt I had on. "I'm so hot."_

"_Yes you are," I practically drooled, like a complete idiot._

_She giggled before sliding it off and crawling onto my bed, her ass up in the air as she did. "I meant, Caleb, that it's hot in here."_

"_Y...yeah," I stuttered, blinking a couple of times as she settled at the top of the bed, against the headboard, "it...it is."_

_She laughed. "Don't be nervous, baby. It's just me."_

_I nodded. "Right. Just...you."_

_With her index finger, she gestured for me to come sit beside her, so I did. Instantly, her lips met mine in a passionate, heated kiss that very quickly turned into making out and essentially French kissing, very quickly. Before I knew it, she was straddling me, sitting in my lap basically, and I was pressed up against the headboard._

_She sucked on my tongue a little, making me moan a little as she did. Her lips moved to kiss down my jawbone and then down my neck, something I couldn't help but close my eyes and just take in._

_Then, to my surprise, she sucked on my neck too, hard. It made me jump a little in not only surprise but also pain and pleasure. Although it kind of hurt, it felt really good._

"_I need you to help me get these clothes off," she breathed tauntingly as she pulled back and looked at me, giving me a sexy, teasing smile. "It's _super_ hot, and I'm so horny right now."_

_Instantly, without any hesitation, I started pulling her shirt up. Of course, that left her in a skimpy, lacy, _extremely_ sexy bra, but—_

"Stop, stop, stop!" I exclaimed, cutting myself off from the fantasy by hitting myself in the head repeatedly.

Of course I fantasize about the angel. I mean, she's perfect. Her body...

What? I'm a guy. No, that's not all I want in a girl, but that is _definitely _a plus she's got.

There was a knock on my door then, something that made me jump even though I should've been expecting it.

I took a step towards the door only to realize I was _hard_, and it was erect, very obviously. If I opened the door and whoever it was saw that...who knows what's going to happen?

I ran over to my bed and grabbed a few pillows. Sometimes I get comfortable on my bed by covering myself in pillows while still laying on a couple, so this would be believable.

"Come in," I said quietly, surprised at how quietly my voice came out.

It was Jessica, my older sister, with her elegant blonde hair up in curlers and her toothbrush in her hand.

My eyebrows rose. "Um, Jess?"

"Why did you just scream stop three times?" she demanded, her English accent sounding slightly distorted due to her mouth full of toothpaste. "Daddy told me to ask."

"Just watching TV," I lied smoothly, shrugging as I sat up a little, making sure the pillows still covered it.

Her eyes moved over to the TV disbelievingly before she looked back to me, eyebrows rose. "Want to try that again?"

I shrugged. "Um, I turned it off?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just tell me, Seth. You know you can talk to me about anything. That's what big sisters are for."

I shook my head. "No, Jess, I _can't_. It's hard admitting it to myself. I mean, it makes me feel like a terrible person just thinking about it, but I can't help it. I just _can't_."

She sighed. "You're thinking about Lindsey in a dirty way. Am I right?"

I snorted. "Yeah, right. Okay. Honestly, Jess, I don't want AIDS, alright? Just _thinking _about her like that could give it to me."

"Then why are you even dating her?" she asked curiously, smiling brightly as she realized I truly didn't like her, like she feared.

"That's part of what I'm thinking about," I admitted honestly, shoulders sagging a little. "I mean, there are lots of things. You see, there's this new girl..."

"I heard," she informed me. "Apparently her and her brother alike are both completely gorgeous, along with the rest of her family."

"She is," I moaned. "She's absolutely _perfect_, in _every _way. I just...you know me, Jess. I've _never _actually thought about the fact that I wanted another girl, not like I am with her. I mean, she just got here Friday. So, why am I doing this? I've scarcely even talked to her."

"She's the one?" she guessed, eyes brightening instantly as her words actually hit her. "Oh my gosh, Seth. You're in love!"

"No I'm not," I defended, frowning a little. How could I love someone I just met? I mean, is it even possible?

"Not yet," she agreed, turning to leave now. "Look, Seth, I can't guarantee you I have all of the right answers, but this girl seems to be stuck in your head. You know what they say."

I sighed. "No, Jess. What do they say?"

"When someone is stuck in your head, it's because they're supposed to be there," she said brightly.

"Way to be cliché."

She just laughed and shrugged. "What can I say? It fits, though, Seth. This girl isn't just another girl. You know that."

"Yes," I said honestly, unable to deny that. "She isn't. She's more than that."

"So, find out why," she said simply, shrugging again. "That's all I can tell you to do."

And, with those departing words, she left to go finish getting ready for whatever the hell it is she's getting ready for.

I just sighed and continued laying there, letting my mind go back to its previous thoughts...before the fantasy. Right now, I wanted to go back to that fantasy, more than anything else, but I knew that if I did, I might not get back out and I might not be able to control myself anymore.

This girl was so important, but the worst part about it was, I had no idea how or why.

For some reason, she makes me feel alive inside, something I've never felt before. There's always been a hole in my chest, something I wasn't even aware existed until she showed up.

And now, she makes me want to be _me_, something I'm usually not. Usually, I'm someone else with slight hints of the real Seth here and there. Around certain people? Sure, I'm basically me. But, never before have I _really _been myself.

She makes me want to be. Technically, she makes me feel like I _have _to be, as if the world would end any other way.

And I love that.


	10. 09: Glow

**the song in chapte****r 8 was _One In a Million _by Run Kid Run. it's a good song. (= anyways, i might actually get up 10 before i go to bed, but no promises though. lol. i'm getting somewhat tired, and when i get tired, my writing sucks, so...yeah. lol. here's what is equivalent to chapter 5 in the previous story but chapter 9 in the new and improved one.**

****EDIT** Caleb is now back to being Seth again. Yay. lol.**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

Don't bury me I'm not yet dead...

...I'm alive, I'm alive  
That's what I say  
I'm alive, I'm alive  
And I'm gonna live that way

* * *

***Ari***

The next week of school didn't help _anything_. Seth became more and more and more and more and more and more—you get the point—perfect, and his girlfriend kept getting in the way of even our friendship. He didn't know it, because whenever he was around, she backed off of me and pretended not to even notice I exist. When it was just me and her though, I got the lame threats and "hurtful" name-calling.

It was like Daddy had cursed me. Nothing was working out, and I didn't have time to dwell. It's only been a week, but nothing has changed, at all. It was just a sign that things weren't gonna change and I was gonna have to move on soon.

But I _really _didn't want to.

I also found out he's the star football player. His old Chemistry partner, Elli, is in my history class, and we were partnered up for a group project to do in class. She's a junior too, but her birthday is in July, so she's freshly sixteen too, unlike some juniors, who are gonna be seventeen soon—some of which already are.

She told me all sorts of things about Seth, like sometimes he acts like he hates life, and even though most of his friends are jerks, he's different. Even though his girlfriend is a witch, he's one of the nicest guys you'll ever meet.

Yeah. I melted, completely.

From him, I found out, he likes playing football for fun more than he does on the team, he loves to be himself, he's sarcastic, two of his favorite bands are **Skillet** and **Three Days Grace**, his favorite food is spaghetti, his favorite drink is Mountain Dew Voltage, his dream car is a convertible 2010 Lamborghini Spyder, he loves being outdoors, and lots of other things.

Like he's always wanted to know what it'd be like to fly.

IRONY! Does anyone else see that?

Sorry. Of course you do.

I sat down in my seat in front of Elli in history that Friday with a bright smile on my lips, a confident one. "Elli? You wanna come over tonight? We could hang out, have fun, watch movies, do makeovers, go shopping, and stuff like that. What do you say?"

"Makeovers?" she asked warily, eyebrows furrowing a little. "I don't know. I'm not pretty, as every guy in the school basically, will tell you."

"Well, they're not looking past the serious clothes or the glasses," I said firmly, scowling at her a little. "Give me just an hour, and you'll see what I mean, if it even takes that long. Please, please, please? If you don't like it, you can go back to the old you. What do you say?"

For a minute, she sat there watching me, eyes doubtful and curious. She _wanted _to come out and be herself, but she was scared. She was scared of rejection, and she felt like that if she was herself, people wouldn't like her.

That was her biggest fear, as far as I could tell.

She shrugged, though, before smiling a little. "I guess. It sounds like a plan to me." I think she liked the fact that until school Monday, she could always switch back to herself. So, she had more time to decide

"Cool," I practically squealed right as the bell rang to start class. After making a face at her, which made her laugh a little, I quickly turned forward.

Spanish was…odd. When I walked in, Seth was already there, with a really bright smile on his lips. He looked like he was _glowing_, literally. It was rather blinding, but it made me feel so amazing and alive inside.

I sat down with furrowed eyebrows, snorting a little. "Wow. You're lighting up the room with your happy glow."

_Or your dazzling smile, your flawless face, your gorgeous eyes…_

The list could go on, to be honest. I'll just stop there, though, for the sake of time.

He laughed blissfully, eyes still brilliant and bright as he looked at me. "Well, I'm having a great day, and it's all because of you."

My head snapped over to look at him instantly. Shock and joy were the only things I could feel at that moment. Actually, at that moment, I didn't know what to say, so I could only stare at him in shock.

But, of course, I'm me, so I finally got over it. "Me?"

This made my heart flutter with excitement, something I couldn't deny. I also couldn't deny that I loved the fact that _I _was the reason he was having a great day.

"What did I do?"

"Well," he started, his smile turning into the brilliant, long described one I got the first day in Chemistry, the one I've grown to adore. "You've done multiple things, none of which you're aware of. You've helped me realize who I am, who I don't want to be, who I want to be, what I want, and how I want to act. You've helped me figure out my life, without even knowing it, and for the first time in my life, because of you, I'm truly happy."

My heart fluttered in my chest some more, more excitedly than before. I made him _happy_? I thought that was just me with him. I had no idea it was vice versa too.

I blinked to clear away my thoughts, but the reactions and feelings his words and smile brought me were still carrying on inside of me. "Oh. Well, it was nothing, literally. I don't really even know how I did that."

As the bell rang, he continued smiling, and he showed no sign of being quiet, especially since Ms. Andrews wasn't even in the room. "You showed up, came into my life, and you were just yourself. That's it, and that, Ari, has been more than enough for me."

Oh, if he only knew how he made me feel right then, how I was struggling to breathe, how my heart was racing, how I was tingling inside, how I couldn't get over his perfect face, how I was just an incompetent pile of mush right now, how just absolutely…unable I was to think.

He continued smiling and making my world perfect all through Spanish, and the only time I could force myself to look away was when we were doing work or she called on me. Whenever I didn't know what she even asked, I cheated and looked through her mind.

It was something I did in every class when I didn't know the answer to a question asked too. I feel really stupid when I'm called on and I have the right answer. So, I mean, seriously? You would do it too if you could.

When the bell rang to go to fifth period, I didn't jump, because I was ready for it. I just stood up, basically lifeless. I was like a melted body walking through, jumbled up at something just one guy said.

Just one perfect, sexy, amazing guy…

"So," he said conversationally, still smiling blissfully at me as his eyes studied my face and my emotions.

My eyebrows furrowed again as the two of us walked out and towards the Chemistry room. "What do you mean, who you really are, or who you don't want to be, or who you want to be, or—"

He put his finger softly on my lips in the doorway of the Chemistry room to stop me from finishing, and he was still brightly smiling the smile I adored. "Trust me, Ari. You'll see really soon."

Lindsey was behind me, and once Seth walked past me and over to his desk, she "accidentally" elbowed me in the ribs.

It hurt her more than it did me. I mean, it would hurt you too if you elbowed steel.


	11. 10: Sleepover

**the song in chapter 9 was _Alive_ by Superchick. (= i'm strangely not falling asleep or doing poorly while writing, so i got up 10. once again, no promises on the next one, but i'm gonna work on it until i can't anymore. this chapter wasn't changed too much, but it does have some changes, some good ones.**

****EDIT** Seth is back to being Seth. Caleb is no more.**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

If you wanna live life loud  
Throw your hands up  
If you wanna scream and shout  
Lemme hear you

* * *

Elli's parents didn't care if she came over that weekend. As long as she was home Sunday night for dinner, they were alright with it.

I think that's pretty awesome, if you ask me. I mean, Sunday night for dinner? That gives us so much time!

Alex, when he found out she was coming over, almost flipped out. If it wasn't for the fact that she was in the room, he would have. But, he faked a smile at her, pretended very well that it didn't bother him, and then went into his room and _flipped_ out!

Momma almost killed him, and me, for bringing home the one he knows is the one. She almost killed me, because she doesn't want to freak her out. She almost killed him because the one rule she had for his mate is…

No red hair.

See, I followed _my_ instructions. I didn't find anyone with the name Sam or Dylan. His name is Seth, not either of those, so there.

For her makeover, we took the ponytail out and got her contacts that don't give color to your eyes—just the regular contacts. She was the type of girl who had the complexion for no makeup, like me, but some eye makeup never hurt anyone. Hell; I even wore eye makeup, because it makes my eyes pop.

She was beautiful, either way, though.

We also let Angel, Ella, Alli, and Nudge get her an entire new wardrobe, to their complete pleasure. She got new pajamas, jeans, skirts, dresses, _shoes_ galore, accessories, and shirts. She got new _everything_.

And I mean _everything_.

She felt bad about it, until I told her we have an unlimited card. Then, she was like Alex and me, not happy, but she sucked it up.

Aw. They were gonna make the cutest couple. How would they ever get each other anything if they're both the same way?

"So," she said lightly as she jumped up on my bed, grinning to herself as she sank into it instead of bouncing, like she would have on a normal mattress.

My bed was a big, king sized temprepedic bed, so instead of bouncing, she just kinda sank down.

"So?" I asked with a smile while I pulled out some bright cyan fingernail polish out of my vanity drawer. I instantly started shaking it and getting it ready to put on her, and she held her right hand towards me.

Of course, I got out some glitter to put on it too, because in my eyes, everything is better with a little color and a little glitter.

"So, what now?"

"I'm painting your nails," I reminded her with a smile as I opened the container. I put the bottle on the nightstand beside my bed after getting some onto the brush thing—is it considered a brush? If the polish spilt, fine. I'd clean it up later.

"I mean while you're painting my nails. Let's play Truth or Dare," she suggested eagerly, eyes bright. "I mean, I haven't been to a sleepover in forever."

I bit my lip, thinking over her request carefully. What harm could she bring? I mean, seriously? "Well, it's hard to do any dares while I'm painting your nails."

"I meant after," she explained blissfully, eager I was considering it. "Do the dares after."

"Okay," I agreed with a shrug, finding absolutely no harm in playing with _Elli_. "You can go first."

"Truth or Dare?"

I gnawed on my lip a little, something I've found I do a lot, as I painted her thumbnail. I've learned over the years the most innocent looking people are always the meanest and do horrible dares.

Oh shit…I mean crap.

So, I picked, "Truth."

The grin she gave me suddenly made me nervous. It made me want to run out and demand Alex to go back in time so I could change it, but I knew he most likely wouldn't. And, besides. Even if he would, that wouldn't be fair.

"Do you like Seth?"

Oh. Seriously? That's it? That's an easy one to answer, something I don't mind answering honestly either.

"Yeah," I said brightly before smiling softly as I continued with her nails. "I do. I like him a lot."

She beamed at me before sighing, eyes moving down to the black comforter on my bed. "Well, that's not good."

"Why not?" I asked curiously as I looked at her, frowning a little at this news. I wanted to hear how good that this news was.

"Well," she said slowly. "I'll give you one word. Lindsey."

"She can go screw herself," I muttered under my breath, now frowning a lot at the mention of _her _name. "I'm not taking anything from her, but if Seth chooses to leave her, like I'm thinking he is, by what he said, then, she can get over it."

Her eyes widened as a huge grin spread across her lips. "What did he say?"

I smiled again, eyes moving back to her nails. I was working on the pinkie now, and once I finished all of her nails and they were dry, I would give them a glitter coat.

"Well, it started with him telling me he was having a great day because of me. Then, he said that I helped him realize who he is, who he doesn't want to be, who he wants to be, what he wants, and how he wants to act. I told him I had no clue how I did it, which was true, and he told me that I showed up, came into his life, and just was myself. When I asked him before chemistry what that meant, he told me I would see soon. So, I'm thinking—maybe just hoping—that means he's leaving her."

She squealed softly before she handed me her other hand quickly, obviously liking this color and this talk a lot. "That most definitely does. Oh my gosh! This is awesome! I mean, you two are so adorable together, and he and Lindsey are just..." she made a face showing her disgust in them. "And, anyways, he deserves a girl like you, not her. I think he cares about you too, just by how he looks at you."

My smile brightened as I started her other hand. Normally, I would say the girl shouldn't believe this, that for her own good, she should deny it to herself and not believe it. But, I wanted to, and it was a possible solution.

So, instead of denying it and shutting the idea out, I simply said, "I sure hope so."


	12. 11: Chicken

**so i got 11 up, but i'm going to bed after this. it's four in the morning. lol. so, anyways, the song in chapter 10 was _Live Life Loud _by Hawk Nelson, one of my 6 all time favorite bands in the world. i LOVE them! anyways, here you go. idk if you'll notice, but i took out one HUGE event that happened in this chapter. can anyone tell me what it is**

****EDIT** His name is Seth, no longer Caleb. Yay for being back to Seth again.**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

I'll be right here when you need me  
Any time, just keep believing  
And I'll be right here

If you ever need a friend  
Someone to care and understand  
I'll be right here

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin'

* * *

When Elli arrived at school Monday, _many_ heads of guys turned to stare in amazement. They could see it was the same van that brought Elli, "the science geek", but there's a new person in there. It was something their small, puny, boy minds just couldn't comprehend.

She walked up to me quickly, trying not to run in the stilettos she was wearing. "Oh my gosh, Ari. You are a _genius_!"

I beamed at her, unable to do anything else. "I've never had that said to me before."

She tightly hugged me with a squeal. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I mean, my mom even said I look a lot more beautiful, and she liked how I looked before. She told me to tell you thanks for the clothes, straightening iron, and everything."

"No problem," I said honestly right as someone's skinny fingers poked my ticklish spot, a spot where only three people in the entire world know where it's located. One of which wouldn't do that, because he knows I'll kill him, another isn't here, and the other…

I jumped around to see none other than Seth himself. "Oh geezums! Seth!"

He laughed blissfully, smirking at me a little. "Yeah, it's me. By the way, Elli, you look really great. I like the new look. You pull it off."

She smiled brightly at him. "Thanks." She looked at me with a smug little smirk. "So, I'm just gonna go. I'll see you in history."

"Okay," I agreed, giving her a dirty look before laughing and smiling back. For some reason, I was just too happy to be mad at her right now. "Bye."

Seth's eyes were completely focused on me now, and they were soft, gentle. He was smiling the whole time too, and it made me curious as to why and what was going on in his mind.

I crossed my arms and stared at him with raised eyebrows, curious. "What's going on?"

"This weekend has given me time to plan the big coming out of the shell even," he explained jokingly, although I could tell he was serious. "And I'm doing this the way I want to do this."

"Do what?" I asked slowly right as the bell to go to first period rang.

He sighed, and his shoulders even sank a little. "Do you mind if I sit with you today at lunch?"

I shook my head. "No, not at all."

"Great," he said before giving me another breathtaking, heart-racing, flawless…you get the point, smile. "I'll see you there."

"Okay," I agreed blissfully—almost dreamily—before pulling my binder up to my chest and letting out a quick sigh of content. I couldn't help but smile back as he walked off.

Of course, he was trying to be cool and smooth, so he was walking backwards while smiling at me. Instead of being smooth, he ran into someone, making her drop her stuff and fall down.

I laughed at him as he quickly jumped around to help her up and help her get her stuff. It was funny, but I loved seeing it, despite the fact a girl just fell. But, because of this, it showed me that he _did_ like me, and he wanted to impress me.

Cute.

I just blissfully floated to Pre Cal. Okay, well, I walked, but it felt like I was floating on a cloud. I was too happy to notice much else.

When I walked in, Alex's eyebrows rose. He must've noticed my now happy mood, and the second I sat down, he began the questioning.

"You're finally letting yourself fall for Seth," he observed, voice not questioning but instead sure.

I put my finger over my lips with a frown. I talked almost inaudibly. "Shh. Not a word."

"I knew it," he said before grinning, laughing a little to himself. "He seems like a great guy. From what Elli said—"

"Speaking of which," I interrupted as I turned to face him, an ear to ear grin now plastered on my lips. I quickly raised and lowered my eyebrows a couple of times. "What do you think about my masterpiece?"

He laughed before rolling his eyes and slowly shaking his head. "She was beautiful before, Ari, but I definitely like the new look."

"She likes you, you know," I said gently, voice now completely serious and sincere. "Alex, you can fall too. You'll have to."

"No she doesn't," he said firmly as the bell rang, voice stubborn and scowl set tight.

I just rolled my eyes before facing forward. Stupid stubborn twin brother who just so happens to be falling for one of my really good friends.

He should definitely listen to me, right? I mean, I know what I'm talking about. She's—I guess I can say—my best friend here, besides Seth, of course.

In history, I was interrogated as much as she possibly could. In English, which is my third period, I was at peace, because the only person in there I knew was Alex, and he wasn't talking to me. He knew if he did then I'd just bring up the Elli subject again.

Smart kid.

So, when lunch finally got there, I couldn't get there and sitting down at a table fast enough, even though I practically ran in there. Okay, not really, but I was in a hurry.

"Just fries?" Seth asked curiously as he sat down beside me, smiling my adored smile. "They have amazing chicken, you know." He stole a fry and ate it.

I scrunched my nose at him. "I don't eat chicken, or any kind of bird for that matter. I'm bird-tose-intolerant."

His eyebrows rose as he laughed a little. "Do you have a fear of getting bird flu or something?"

I shook my head and took a bite of a fry. "No. I've had that before, actually. It's _hell_. But, it's like cannibalism. It's not right."

"How is it cannibalism?" he asked curiously, eyebrows furrowing. "It's not like you're eating a human."

My eyes slightly widened in shock, and Alex slapped his hand over his forehead. I shot him a death glare, but he just laughed at me and stuck his tongue out at me.

"I said the wrong word," I lied, carefully choosing my words after that. "I meant…actually, I don't know what I meant, but that wasn't it. I meant it's just something I choose not to do is eat bird. I'm not sure why, but I don't."

_Cause it _is_ cannibalism._

"Okay," he agreed before stealing another fry. "If you say so."

I frowned at him. "Seth, you're awesome and everything, but if you take another fry…sorry, but I'll have to beat you up."

He laughed. "Alright. Try."

My eyebrows rose. "Huh?"

"I wouldn't do that," Alex warned seriously, eyes widened in concern. "She can take anyone in our household." He looked over at Elli. "You remember Uncle Sean?"

Her eyes widened as wide as they possibly could, and she quickly nodded. "His muscles were, like, this big-around!"

Seth's eyes widened when she made her hands about the size of his muscles. "Is she exaggerating?"

I put a fry in my mouth and shook my head, smirking at him. "Not at all."

"So, if you don't eat bird, what do you do on Thanksgiving?" he asked curiously.

"Ham," I said before shrugging.

"Uh, Seth," I heard the witch's voice say snootily behind me, glaring down at me viciously. "Our table is over there."

He turned and looked up at her. "You and your little posse go ahead and sit there. No one's stopping you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "Seth, what's up with you? This past week you've been acting really weird. You're not answering any of my calls, and you've been avoiding me. What's up? Are you stressed? Caleyboo, that's—"

"Just stop," he interrupted with a moan before standing up and turning to face her. "Lindsey, as I said many, many, _many_ times, I cannot _stand_ that name. Just…stop talking. You're a cold, heartless, _bitch_, and I can't believe it's taken me three years to finally get the courage to do this, but we're over, alright? So, just run along now with your little posse."

She gasped. "What? You can't just break up with me!"

"Actually, I can," he said simply, shrugging. "And I believe I just did."

I was biting my lip so I wouldn't laugh, and I felt someone pull me up by my ponytail, something that caught me off guard. I turned to look at Lindsey.

"This all your fault!" she shrieked, stomping her foot on the ground like a little two year old. "I told you to stay away from him!"

"And I told you to make me," I pointed out with a scoff. "And that was _really _mature. You never did make me, and, well, I'm not scared of you!"

"You little bitchy man-stealer!" she exclaimed icily, trying to sound tough and mean.

"Still haven't got a new insult book, have you?"

Her nostrils flared again, and she reared back, as if she was gonna punch me in the nose. I grabbed her hand before she could, though, and started to slightly twist it.

I shoved her backwards, into her little posse, before pursing my lips. "I seriously wouldn't do that."

She snapped while one hand rested on her hip, and two of her posse members threw their lunch trays on me, which were loaded with chicken, ketchup, and sweet and sour-sauce.

I jumped back with a gasp. "No! Don't…" I shuddered. "Stop."

She picked up a piece of chicken and rubbed it on my face. "What? This?"

I took a step back, shuddering even more than before. "No…"

Alex stood up, slamming his hands on the table with a low growl. "Alright, you stupid little bitch. Leave my sister alone, got it?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes at him, which just pissed both of us off. "Whatever. I don't know who you think you are, but stay out of this, alright? This doesn't concern you."

"Alex, I've got this," I said firmly before swallowing, still shaking a little from the chicken.

She threw the chicken on me again, and for a few seconds, I shuddered some more, but then, I stopped shaking altogether and simply knocked it in the floor.

I felt so nasty and disgusting.

More sweet and sour sauce was poured on me from behind, a whole bucket full, and I gasped as I realized that her stupid posse had done it.

Lindsey was watching me with smug eyes and a smirk on her lips. "Not the sauce, ladies. She can't stand chicken. Get more of that."

"Okay, will you just stop?" I asked furiously, aware that I was shaking again but this time out of rage. "You know, I've never hated anyone in my life before, but I actually hate you. I don't know what I did to you, why you think you're so much better than everyone, or anything! But, get the fuck over yourself and quit sticking your nose in the air before I break it!"

"Aw," she said in a fake sarcastic tone as she took a step towards me. "Let me pretend that hurt." She shoved me back, into the wall. "I am the _last_ person you want to mess with, and you just pushed all my buttons."

I shoved her back away from me, aware that I was about to lose it. But, at the moment, I didn't care. "No. You just made yourself the first."

I could see it in her eyes what she was about to do. She was gonna do a roundhouse kick to the stomach, something Alex had done many times when we were fighting—whether serious or play. It was something I had gotten so good at stopping too.

I grabbed her foot right before it hit me, and I flung her into the wall…on the opposite side of the room. She didn't hit hard enough to break anything, which was better for everyone, and I just sighed before turning to face Alex, who was glaring at the bitch irately. "Alex, can you call Daddy and have him—?"

"Daddy?" she scoffed, her voice echoing throughout the dead silent lunchroom. "You little baby!"

"What's wrong with Daddy?" I asked icily. Seriously? What _is _wrong with Daddy?

"You're just a little daddy's girl who's all talk and no action," she said darkly.

Instantly, I felt my teeth clench together and my fists tighten into balls, so tight my knuckles were white, completely. My jaw locked, and for a second, I thought about scaring her.

I wanted to scare the living hell out of her, and I wanted her to regret _ever _messing with me.

But, I changed my mind when I thought about my family and how it would impact them if I did. Things would get bad, and we would have to disappear after erasing everyone's mind.

Not to mention Seth and Elli…

"I'm doing you a favor," I said coldly, yet quietly, as I took a step back away from her. "You don't _want _me to show action."

"Actually," she disagreed, smirking at me as she realized that I wasn't gonna hurt her. "I do. If you're going to take _my_ man, then I want to see what you've got."

My eyes slightly narrowed, but I just walked away and over to the table, eyes on Alex. "Is he coming?"

"Yeah," he said gently before smiling at me. "I'm proud of you, kid. Dad will be too."

My fist tightened even more as Lindsey started making chicken noises behind me. For a minute, I just stood there, boiling in my own anger. Anything else, and I was sure I would've snapped. But, I didn't turn, in fear I might _really_ show her some action.

Seth stood up again, this time more pissed than I had ever seen him. "Alright, Lindsey, cut the shit right now. As much fun as I'm having watching you make a complete fool of yourself, this has to stop. This has nothing to do with her. Well, it does, but not because she _purposely_ did it. She came, and, I realized who I am, and who I've been being. I realized I was dating a bitch who didn't care about anyone but herself, and I realized..." he stopped. "Lindsey, just stop."

Tears—fake tears—filled her eyes as she looked at him. "Seth, I thought I meant something to you." She slapped him, hard, before she actually started crying. He just stood there, though, although I could tell the slap hurt. "You bastard!"

He rolled his eyes as she stormed out histrionically, her posse following behind. She had to be the queen of all drama queens.

When he sat down, I made my hand as cold as ice for him, without anyone knowing. Then, I placed it gently on his cheek.

"Better?"

"Yeah," he said softly, eyes closing a little as a smile spread across his lips. "Normally your skin's really hot."

I shrugged as if it was no big deal, because to me, it wasn't. "I'm just weird like that."


	13. 12: Prove

**alrighty! hey! sorry. laundry day took longer than i expected. lol. anyways, here's at least one chapter before i crash. i might get up two. who knows? anyways, here you go. the song in chapter 11 was _Right Here _by Miley Cyrus. this is, yet again, a whole new chapter. from here on out, most of them, most likely, will be different and completely new, but some might be the same. i'm not 100% sure yet. i'm just goin on a whim and liking where things go. (= there's an awesome verbal catfight that's merely just a prelude as to what is coming. mwahaha. (= i'm not the best at them, though, so don't laugh. anyways, enjoy.**

****EDIT** Seth is Seth again, not Caleb anymore.**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

And now I see you've got something to prove  
And nothing to lose  
So let me tell you the truth

* * *

Chemistry was so amazing after that. The entire time, I had the urge to get Alex to stop time so I could just kiss him.

But, I kept my cool and didn't. That wouldn't have been very good, especially since he has no idea that I'm different at all.

When I got to gym, I, as per usual, hid in the showers while I very swiftly changed. Something I haven't quite mastered—stupid Alex has—is making my wings disappear. Most of the time, I can keep them invisible, but sometimes I slip up. That slip up could cost me everything.

People thought I was just good at changing fast, but they didn't even know the half of it.

They have no idea _why _I hide to change or _why _I change so quickly.

I walked out after around thirty seconds of hesitation, to make it look realistic, and into the locker room, where girls were just now getting their clothes off.

I walked up to one of my friends I have in gym, a girl named Piper. Sometimes, she's kind of annoying, because she's _way _too optimistic and cheerful all the time. She has long, light brown hair and hazel eyes, and she's small, all around.

She laughed cheerfully. "You're really good at that, Ari. How do you do it?"

"We had less time to change at my last school," I said honestly, although it wasn't that much less. She didn't know that.

After a few more minutes, everyone was changed and ready to go to gym. Honestly, I'm not sure why people put on makeup and perfume to go to gym.

"Why do people do that?" I wondered aloud, catching Piper's attention as the gym teacher walked around and checked roll and checked everyone's gym uniform.

"What?" she asked curiously before retying her shoes, again. Until both feet were equally tight and tied tightly, she kept retying them.

"Fix their makeup and perfume to go to gym class," I said with a shrug. "It doesn't make sense to me."

She laughed a little. "Well, you never know what we're going to be doing. Sometimes we go to the guys' gym, and the best of all, sometimes sports teams come in here and use our gym. We have the better gym, so they prefer ours."

My eyebrows rose. "Does football ever?"

"All the _time_," a girl sitting beside her input, Kelsi. She was tall, slender, and she had pretty bronze, curly hair. Her eyes were a really pretty blue too. "That is _so _much fun. They're always trying to impress us, so they end up making themselves look like fools. But, it's so hot in here that they get to practice shirtless." She let out a soft moan of desire. "My _gosh_. Seth Moore has got to be the sexiest human being I have _ever _laid eyes on! I mean his eyes are to _die _for gorgeous, and don't _even _get me started on that sexy eight-pack he's got going."

"Agreed," Hayley; another girl in gym with sandy blonde hair, brown eyes, and an average, medium height figure; piped up, smiling dreamily as she let out a soft squeal. "It's like staring at a Greek _god_. And then when he starts sweating…words cannot describe that sight."

"Definitely not," Kelsi agreed before sucking in a quick breath to hold back her squeal. I could see in her eyes, though, that she wanted to have him, so badly. They all did.

I'm not gonna lie. I did too, so freaking badly.

Piper giggled softly as the teacher passed us, eyes studying us intently. "Remember, girls? He's taken."

I froze, completely. Her words shocked me. Had he not just dumped Lindsey? I thought that meant…

Oh shit.

Kelsi grinned over at me. "So, tell me, Ari. How did you do it? My God! We all thought those two were going to get married, although _everyone_ knew it would be extremely unhappily on his part. It's like you came along and gave him his spine back."

That's when I realized that _I_ was the girl they were talking about, something I couldn't help but smile brilliantly about. I mean, that idea pleased me, very, very much.

"I honestly don't know," I admitted with a shrug. "I mean, he's confusing the hell outta me. I thought I was just his friend…ish type person one day, and then the next, well…today happened. I don't even know."

"He is in _love_ with you," she informed me, laughing a little. "Trust me. I know Seth. Any time your name is brought up into a conversation or he sees you, his eyes sparkle."

I couldn't help but get overjoyed by that and bite my lip, something I do a lot. "God, I hope you're right."

"I am," she informed me with a nod, smiling. "You'll see. Honestly, though, I'm not sure he realizes it yet. But, he does."

"Wow," Piper said softly, grinning at her. "I love how you can say how he feels about her without him even knowing."

"It's a gift," she said brightly, shrugging a little. "What can I say?"

The whistle blew then, before Piper could reply. Who knows what she was gonna say?

"Alright, ladies," she said loudly, something that made a few people jump. If there was one thing Coach Hayes was good at, it would have to be scaring the crap outta people.

She's a very scary lady.

"Today will be another unfortunate day for us," she went on, making some girls grin from ear to ear and get excited. I, on the other hand, had no idea why. "We can only have one half of my pristine gym, because your beloved cheerleaders need to practice."

I heard girls groan in disappointment.

"Why can't they just use their building?" Kelsi snorted, rolling her eyes. "I mean, it's like those airheaded bimbos rule the school or something. They are no better than us."

"I know," Coach Hayes said with a frown, not finding anything wrong with what she said. It was clear to me that Coach Hayes hates cheerleaders, and probably athletes too. "But, the air conditioner is being repaired." She made her voice whiny and pathetic. "Those group of sissies need to get over it and practice in the heat!" Then, she sighed. "But, I'm under strict orders to allow them half of the gym. So, today, we'll be playing volleyball, each of us swapping out. Since there aren't that many of you, everyone will get to play at least once this year."

I just stared up at her in shock. "Wait. The cheerleaders?"

"Yes," she said slowly, frowning more deeply at me. "Lawrence, is that a problem?"

I bit my lip, something everyone laughed at a little, making her eyebrows furrow. "Uh…not exactly."

Kelsi laughed. "Ari and Lindsey, to put it nicely, don't get along, at all."

"Good," she said quickly, loudly. "I hate that girl." She made a disgusted look. "Who is she to say she's better than me?"

I stared at her in disbelief. "Oh my tigers. She actually told you that?"

She nodded, her face not changing. "Yes, freshman year. I remember it, because that was the day my job became miserable."

I just scoffed and stood up, ready to head down to the gym. "Well, that bitch better stop messing with me. That's all I've got to say."

"Yeah," Kelsi said slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "Why _didn't_ you kick her ass? I mean, I'm almost positive you could."

"I can," I said honestly, biting my lip again—this time out of nerves and a debating mind. "But my parents have always taught me to only fight when I absolutely can't get away, and I could, so…yeah."

"Let's go!" Coach Hayes exclaimed, this time making me jump too out of surprise. "The more time we waste, the less volleyball you youngsters get."

We just all followed her with a groan. Of course, I had a lazy, girly girl class, so, for the most part, no one wanted to ever do anything.

Lindsey's eyes narrowed instantly as she saw me, but she continued cheering and doing whatever the heck it was she was doing. I didn't pay attention to her long enough to find out.

"Lawrence, Hallmark," she called out, signaling Hayley and me. "You two are the servers first. Lawrence, since you have impressed me today, you'll go first."

I just shrugged and nodded as everyone lined up where they were supposed to be. Everyone was used to volleyball. We played it all the time in here, already.

First serve was a perfect serve, because no one even touched it. That wasn't surprising, but even if they had tried to, they wouldn't have touched it. It was perfect placement.

Second was just the same. My team was feeling rather confident now, even though none of us in this class are any good.

Third serve was actually hit, but they hit it into the net.

Fourth serve…oh man. I saw a _golden _opportunity awaiting me. Standing just out of bounds on their side was Lindsey, who—since she's captain—was barking orders to her squad. Her eyes weren't even on me.

A grin spread across my lips as I threw the ball up. Since I had good aim, I placed a perfect, hard hit serve right on the side of her head, making her let out a quick scream as she fell over. Everyone else just stared at her in shock while some people around me burst out laughing.

Lindsey jumped up with blazing eyes set on me. "You little bitch!"

"Watch the language, Miss," Coach Hayes snapped, frowning deeply at her now.

"Oh, shut up!" Lindsey screamed, now walking over towards me with a furious glare. "Aria Lawrence, you have picked the _wrong _girl to mess with! That was on purpose!"

"I didn't mean to," I defended, laughing the whole time. "Okay; I'm not gonna lie. It was a perfect shot, and you're a stuck up bitch. What can I say? It was like you were begging me to."

"Get on to _her _for cussing!" Lindsey shouted, eyes on Coach Hayes. "Or, wait. Do you have her wrapped around your slutty little fingers too?"

"You're getting better," I informed her brightly, smiling sweetly at her. "But, you're still not in my league. I'm not even gonna stoop to your sad, low level, because this is too easy for me."

"What?" she growled.

"Comebacks," I said simply. "You make this easy for me."

"Then _try _it."

"You don't want me to go there," I warned in a sing-song voice, shrugging and taking a step back. "Trust me, Lindsey. You seriously don't."

"Do it!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs, causing everyone to jump around her, except me, because I was waiting for it.

I laughed softly before stepping closer to her and getting in her face, although I _was _taller by a couple of inches. "Alright. Insult me."

She smirked at me. "What happened to your face? Do you step on rakes for a hobby?"

"No," I said honestly, shrugging. "I just impersonate you."

She glared at me as everyone around me laughed. "You little bitch."

"Honey, I am _just _getting started," I said simply. "Try me again."

She frowned. "Do you like my new dress?"

"It's great," I said sincerely, truly liking it. "It's a shame you don't have the body for it, though."

She gasped before turning to her posse. "That is it. I simply cannot bear slutty bitches."

"Apparently your mom could," I retorted instantly, smirking at her as she froze, dead in her tracks.

"In all of my life," she said blankly, almost sounding as if she was crying. "I've only done one ill-mannered thing."

"And when will that end?"


	14. 13: Fight

**so, i got one more up. (= it's another humerous chapter. lol. this time, though, it's between two characters we actually like. haha. tis only for fun. (= anyways, the song in chapter 12 was _Reverse This Curse_ by Escape the Fate, another one of my 6 all time favorite bands. (= i love them. anyways, here you go. another completely new chapter with just little smidges of similarities to a part of the previous chapter 8, which is and will still be up until i finish chapter 14.**

****EDIT** Yeah. Caleb is Seth again, fyi.**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

My heartbeat beats me senselessly  
Why's everything gotta be so intense with me?...

...It's a long shot  
But I say why not?  
If I say forget it  
I know that I'll regret it

It's a long shot  
Just to beat the odds  
The chance's we won't make it  
But I know if we don't take it, there's no chance  
Cause you're the best I've got

* * *

After school, I was utterly surprised to find not only Alex and Elli waiting by my locker—she was talking to him—but also none other than Seth himself, a grin plastered on his lips as he waited on me.

Alex was just smirking at me, so cocky because of the fact Seth was here waiting for me.

I rolled my eyes and looked over and Piper and Kelsi, who were both smiling brightly at Seth's presence by my locker. "So, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah," Kelsi said brightly, raising her eyebrows a couple of times as she started walking backwards. "Details, okay?"

I just nodded before turning to Seth with a look of pure embarrassment, trying to just blow it off. He just laughed, though, and opened his locker, which was the one on the right side of mine.

Alex's was on the left side, which I thought was pretty awesome.

I looked over at Alex as Elli said a quick goodbye and left. After staring at her until she was out of sight, he looked at me, eyebrows raised. "Yes?"

"I'm telling him," I whispered, not asked. I knew I had to. I mean, seriously? He deserved to know, right?

He frowned at me. "Um, Ari? Are you sure about that? I mean, I guess eventually you will, but, now? Why not later, when you're absolutely sure?"

I bit my lip yet again. "Well…I _am _sure, Alex."

He laughed. "Yeah, right. You…" he stopped, though, when he realized I was completely serious. "Um…wow. That's…that was unexpected. But, hey. It's your life. You do what you want. I'm mean, you're probably right. Remember what Momma said though."

I scowled at him. "I know, I know. That means today. I just…how can I get him there without feeling completely retarded because I'm asking him to come over?"

"Hey, Ari," Seth said behind me, causing me to spin around quickly to face him. Well, of course, I _would _hit my head against Alex's open locker door first, but I just winced for a second before looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You okay?" he asked nervously, laughing a little.

"Fine," I said honestly. "I'm completely fine."

Something flickered across his eyes then, something I didn't understand, but he just nodded and looked down. "Um…that's good. Uh, I kind of…I need to talk to you about something, but I don't really know if here is a good place."

"I need to talk to you about something too," I said quickly, smiling at the perfect way things were turning out. "And I _know_ for a one hundred percent fact there isn't a good place."

He laughed. "Alright, so, um…"

"My place?" I asked with a giggle, unable to stop it at his nervousness. Now, I saw how silly it was.

Things _had _to work. It was the only option I had left anymore. For some reason, my heart had decided that there would be no one else, and if I didn't end up with Seth, then I'm just gonna die.

Sucks, huh? Don't you hate it when your heart gets so firmly decided on something that you have no other choice but to comply? I mean, you didn't even realize you were deciding this, but it happened, and now you can't change it.

Okay, fine. That's probably just me and my messed up avian hybrid symptoms. I get it!

But, I mean, over the past week, things have been so…crazy and amazing and just…thrilling. Honestly, I'm not sure I _want _things to be any different.

"Sounds great," he said quickly, probably too quickly, because his eyes widened. "I mean…yeah. That works."

I laughed. "Okay, Seth, but, you _do _know that it's okay to relax and breathe, right?"

"Yeah," he said honestly before taking a deep breath. "Got it."

"You've met my brother, right?"

He nodded as his eyes moved over to Alex quickly and then right back to me. "Um, yeah. We have a couple of classes together."

I frowned at Alex, who just smiled sweetly at me. And he hasn't told me this _because_…? I told him about all of my classes with Elli!

Stupid butthole.

"Okay," I said with a nod. "Um…well, I feel like it's necessary to warn you. My family is _nuts_, and, well…after I tell you what it is I need to tell you, it's gonna get so much worse."

Alex lightly hit his hand against my shoulder "encouragingly" to help me feel better. "Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'm sure they'll only bring out the baby pictures and talk about all the embarrassing things you did as a kid. Maybe, if I'm lucky, they'll bring out the home videos too." He laughed. "Maybe even that one where you—"

"How about the one where I'm kicking your ass?" I interrupted harshly as I turned to face him.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't remember that one."

"Hasn't been made yet," I informed him. "But, I sure wouldn't mind shooting it now. Sorry if it takes a few different takes. It's just your face. Don't worry. It's messed up enough as it is. There's no way I could make it any worse off."

"Hey," he said firmly. "You're lucky to be born beautiful, unlike me, who was born a big fat liar."

My eyes narrowed to slits as I took a step towards him, something he reflexively stepped away from. "I'm already visualizing the duct tape over your mouth."

He gaped at me. "Whoa! Your mind actually works now? Since when?"

I rolled my eyes. "If I throw a stick, will you leave already?"

He smirked at me. "Nothing you could say to me would ever offend me. I only get offended by things that actually make sense."

Now, I was suddenly aware of the audience our little "fight" was getting, and Seth was laughing at it, thoroughly enjoying it. Of course, Lindsey was in the corner, completely pissed because we were getting "her" attention.

I loved this.

"Keep talking," I said with a nod, a cheerful smile on my lips. "Someday you'll say something intelligent."

"You know," he said with a shrug. "I would call you stupid, but calling you stupid would just offend stupid people. They have feelings, you know."

I just turned around as people started laughing and making sounds that signified that was supposed to be a burn. Lindsey seemed to like the turn of events though.

I just had to step up my game.

"Hi," I said brightly, holding my hand out towards him. "I'm a human being. You are?"

His eyes narrowed a little. "Alright. We're going down that road, are we?"

"We're not going down that road," I said simply. "I've already brought us there."

"I know you're trying to offend me," he informed me, making a face of apology. "But, I know you like me. I can see your tail wagging."

"Oh!" people exclaimed, louder than ever before.

I pursed my lips. Had he really gone down this road? Of course, I could be so mean right now, but I decided to play fair.

"Save your breath," I retorted quickly, smirking at him a little. "You'll need it to blow up your date."

That got the loudest response of them all, and Alex just nodded and clapped a little for me, sparking the reaction of the crowd even more.

"Okay," he agreed, taking a deep breath while he came up with a quick response to say back. "You have the face only a mother would love. Too bad she hates it too."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, okay. Listen, are you always this stupid, or are you making a special effort today?"

"It's special," he agreed with a grin. "You know, if I had feelings, that might've hurt."

"If I said anything to offend you, it was purely intentional."

"Well, you probably said it without thinking," he said honestly. "The way you do most things. "But, don't worry about it. I haven't listened to a thing you've said since day one."

"I heard that you're a lady killer," I informed him. "They take one look at you and die of shock and horror."

"Don't you have a terribly empty feeling?" he asked curiously, pursing his lips. "…in your skull?"

"I'm used to it," I played along with a grin. "But, do you still love nature, even after everything it did to you?"

"You know, every girl has a right to be ugly," he went on, not really even acknowledging the last remark. "But, well, you just flat out abused that privilege."

"Someone said you're not fit to sleep with pigs. But, I stuck up for the poor pigs."

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he stopped himself, shaking his head a little. "Nah. I've changed my mind."

"Great," I said quickly, before he could continue. "Does this one actually work?"

He laughed and pulled me into a tight hug. "Well done, Shortie. I'm impressed."

I scowled up at him. "I'm not short!"

"You're shorter than me," he pointed out.

I let out a huff before turning around to quickly face Seth. "Are you ready to go?"

He had a _huge_, humorous grin spread across his lips, and instead of replying with words, he just nodded.

"Go?" Lindsey butted in, eyes widened a little. "He's not _going _anywhere with you, especially not to your house! He _never _went to my house, and we dated for three years!"

I rolled my eyes. "What I need to tell you…you really need to know this before anything happens. I'm talking about anything at all."

"She's a whore, and she has at least three kids," Lindsey snarled icily, eyes narrowing. "I'd bet my life on it."

"What a shame," Alex said sarcastically. "You'd be dead. Too bad that's not a real bet. But, in case you were wondering, she doesn't have any kids, and she's still a virgin. Not so sure we can say the same thing for you, but we're not gonna go there today."

She gasped before slapping him, much harder than she had slapped Seth earlier. "You asshole! How dare you!"

"Look, Lindsey," I said coldly, eyes narrowed as I grabbed her ponytail and yanked her back towards me. "You can mess with me all you want. I could care less. But if you _ever _mess with my family, or anyone I care about for that matter, I'm not gonna be the nice person I've been so far. And believe me. Compared to what I could be and what I _could _do to you…I'm being _so _nice, an angel even. So, if you know what's best for you and that pretty little face of yours, I would leave me and everyone I care about alone."

"I'm fine, Ari," Alex informed me, laughing a little. "Just breathe, kiddo. I'm gonna be okay. You've done _much _worse, so that really is nothing."

I just took a deep breath and nodded before looking up at Seth. "Look, I'm really sorry about all of this. This is just…a prelude to what you're about to see. I'm…to put it nicely, after I tell you what I'm gonna tell you, I wouldn't be at all surprised if you just…never said another word to me, and you'll probably regret all of this you've done."

"Nothing you could say could ever make me regret this," he said simply. "And nothing could ever make me want to _not _talk to you. Ari, you're the first girl I've ever met that truly is different. You…you already mean something to mean, and I haven't even known you that long. Out of all of the girls I've ever met, you stand out, and not just because you're beautiful."

Lindsey gasped again. "What? You never once told me I was beautiful, not in the _three _years we—"

"We get it!" I interrupted loudly, catching the attention of the few students still in the hallway. "The three years you were dating, he never did insert whatever here. Now, keep your freaking nose in your own damn business before I very gladly break it."

Alex gave me one of his famous Daddy reassuring smiles as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. "I'll see you two at home. Be nice, Ari. And, Seth...good luck."

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. "Good...good luck? What? What was that for?"

I bit my lip, something Lindsey just rolled her eyes and stormed off because of. It was fine with me, although I didn't understand what her deal was.

"Well..."


	15. 14: Thoughts

**sorry i didn't get any chapters up yesterday. i tried to, but i had a couple of friends come over to spend the night, and we were up all night long watching all kinds of movies. (Shooter, Alvin and the Chipmunks the Squeakqual, The Guardian, Get Smart, the Stupids, and Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) anyways, the point is, i didn't get a chance to get one up, because they got here shortly after lunch. so, things were kinda busy. but, i have 1 now. i'm tired from the all night long thing, so i'm just putting this one up and going to bed. 10 something isn't an unreasonable time to go to sleep. lol. well, the song in chapter 13 was _Long Shot_ by Kelly Clarkson. enjoy! and, PLEASE review! i haven't gotten any reviews on the actual new chapters. a couple of people have anonymously reviewed about how it seems like a good idea, and how they're glad i'm updating, but no one has actually said anything about the actual content. reviews are a writer's inspiration to move forward and keep writing. whether good or bad (please don't be flat out assholes, okay?) reviews are helpful. if you're gonna be mean, though, please keep it constructive and as nice as possible.**

**sorry. random rant for the day. lol. well, anyways, here you go. chapter 14. oh! and warning! this is more M rated than chapter 8 was. it's kinda bad. i'm not gonna lie. i'm really not good at this kinda thing, though, because anyone who knows me knows that i have no idea when it comes to the world of sexual knowledges. lol. anyways, just thought i'd warn you. it's an attempt, because it's kinda important for later.**

****EDIT** i've gone through and changed Caleb's name to Seth! if you've read previous chapters, you know now. if you've read Seth the whole time, just ignore this. lol**

****EDIT (again)** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

I wanna wear my hair up in a mess  
Cut off jeans  
Can you get with that?  
Give you some that you never had  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

I wanna tease you till you're beggin' me  
And you're on your knees  
And it's hard to breathe  
Every other time just a memory  
Cause I only wanna be wanted by you

* * *

Seth knew this was my car, but the appearance of it still seemed to shock him. I couldn't help but laugh, especially when we got in and he felt the soft leather seats, the faux fur carpet…it was simply amazing.

It was sprinkling today, so the top was already up so its amazing features would stay amazing.

He looked over at me. "This car is just…wow."

I nodded. "As incredible as it is, it's way too ostentatious for me. I'd prefer something that blends, something like my dad's black Wrangler."

"Those are amazing," he agreed, smiling brightly as he did. "Is there any kind of amazing car you _don't _have?"

"I don't have a '73 Eleanor Mustang," I said honestly, frowning. "And, technically, this and the 2008 R6 Raven are my only modes of transportation."

His eyebrows rose. "You have an R6? And a Raven edition at that? So, why are you not driving _that_?"

I shrugged. "Technically it's not here yet. Besides my car and Alex's, the only cars that are actually here are Daddy's Wrangler, Momma's convertible 2010 cherry red Ferrari—"

"Your mom has a Ferrari?"

I nodded. "Yeah; a Ferrari California. Daddy's car is awesome too. He's got a sleek, black 2011 Camaro. He's customized it a little, with the help of my mechanical uncle, Sean." I laughed. "He's taught me everything I know."

"My aunt taught me," he admitted with a grin, scrunching his nose a little. "So, what other modes of transportation do you have?"

"We have some four-wheelers," I said teasingly. "One is a maroon Kawasaki Brute Force 4x4i, another is a blue Kawasaki Prairie 360 4x4, another is a bright lime green Kawasaki KFX 450R, and the last one is a black Kawasaki Bayou 250. The blue one is mine, the green one is Alex's, the maroon one is Momma's, and the black one is Daddy's. We have a gator too, but I don't really know much about that other than it's a John Deere, I think, because it's green and yellow."

He smiled. "I meant that you drive on the road."

"Oh," I said with a grin. "Right. Well, my aunts and uncles have some amazing cars themselves, but my household family's vehicles are the only ones we'll mention right now. Um...Alex has a red ZX -10R Kawasaki Ninja, and Daddy has a black Harley Dyna Super Glide. As for my dad's ostentatious car, he's got a Gallardo LP 550-2 Valentino Balboni." I grinned. "We both have a thing for the Gallardos. Anyways, for an old car he considers a legend, he has an old '68 hot rod red with flat black racing stripes Camaro."

"That _is_ a legend!" he exclaimed, eyes wide. "That...I can't even begin to describe that!"

"I never said it wasn't," I pointed out with a grin. "And, anyways, that's the only old one we've got, but, it's all good."

"I'll say," he muttered with a grin. "So, what is this huge thing you have to tell me, just you and me?"

I took a deep breath as I started my car, the sweet purr of the engine making me smile, despite the current setting. But, then, as I put it in reverse and looked over at him, my face went completely serious.

"Before you start," he said quickly. I listened to him, but while I was listening, I backed out and took off home. "Why did Alex say good—?"

But, he didn't get to finish. Before he could, I pushed the gas pedal down, so much that we sped off down the road, faster than any normal driver would drive on a busy street.

"Holy shit, I'm gonna die!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Relax, Seth. Alex says the same thing all the time, but I've never even gotten a ticket. I drive like my dad, but I'm totally safe. Trust me."

He just nodded as his hands tightly grabbed the seat. His eyes moved down to make sure he was buckled, but he tried not to be obvious about it.

I just laughed. "Don't worry, Seth. You seriously can trust me. Besides Daddy himself, I'm the best driver in my entire family, and that's saying a lot, because Ella is a _super_ safe driver."

Once again, though, he just wordlessly nodded, although I could see him relax a little.

"Seth, I'm right here," I assured him quietly, voice soft and warm. "Nothing is gonna happen to you." As a reassuring gesture, without thinking, I reached over and gently took his hand in mine.

And when I did, everything snapped right into perspective and made complete sense. That moment made my world suddenly make sense.

My hand was tingling, stronger than it ever had before, and a high voltage electric current was rushing through my entire body, starting from my tingling hand. I felt as if I was painlessly burning, and it actually felt good. My heartbeat was faster than I even knew possible, and my breathing came out shallow—hard and a little raspy too. Everything was so much better, in just those few moments of skin to skin contact…

_Seth's lips kissed up and down my neck hungrily, sucking from time to time to get me turned on; although, I hardly needed _that_._

_"Come on," I moaned, my hands moving down to literally rip his belt off and unbuttoning his jeans. I could feel him harden as I slowly unzipped the zipper, more so than it already was, and I couldn't help but giggle. "Baby, just stop. I'm begging you__."_

_His fingers played with the elastic on my tight, short Soffe shorts I had on just for him. They would occasionally slip an inch or so under another layer, something that just got me even more excited and lustful._

_"Well…maybe I like making you wait."_

_I shoved him back on my bed in the tree house, taking him by surprise—definitely in a good way though. "Too bad I'm stronger than you, huh?"_

_He just laughed and brought my lips down to his, making the kiss more passionate and romantic than I even knew was possible. It was the kind of kiss that lit a never-ending fire inside of you that could burn the entire world down._

_The kind of kiss that would actually leave you able to just not notice if it did too._

_His tongue slid inside my mouth, something I almost instantly responded to by sucking on it a little. That sent a jolt of desire running through him, completely._

_"Just think," I said tauntingly, leaning down closer to him to show him some cleavage._

_He started twisting a little under me as I pressed myself against him, my lips moving down his neck and to his chest. "Oh…Ari, just…baby girl, _please_."_

_I pulled off my camisole, making my chest bounce with the agonizingly slow speed I pulled it off, just to tease him. With a smug, yet still sexy, grin, I looked him straight in the eyes._

_"What is it you would like for me to do to you, baby?"_

I sucked in a quick breath, something that very quickly caught his attention, to my dismay. His eyebrows rose, but I just shook my best and decided it best to not verbally reply.

I turned the radio up just a smidge and plugged my iPod into the speakers. The song that started playing was _Nightmare_ by **Avenged Sevenfold**.

Let me just say. That is an amazing song.

His eyes were studying me now, no longer worried or on the road. Now, I was all that seemed to matter, my strange reaction.

How exactly had I managed to _not _crash the car?

"You...you have them too."

It wasn't a question, but rather a statement; a statement that shocked me. At first, I was completely confused. I had no idea what he was possibly talking about, what he could be talking about. But, then I got an idea, so I decided to pry through his mind a little to see if I was right.

I wasn't the only one who had the strange fantasy, although his was different than mine. We were in different settings, but they were somewhat similar, either way. He wanted me, I wanted him, and I'm good at sucking tongues.

Maybe that was just a sign. Who knows?

The strangest part of it all was the fact that in his fantasy, he hadn't realized at first, but I had wings, solid black wings on my back that in the middle of the one he had had last night while sleeping were really obvious. Until Spanish, he hadn't realized it. But, he just blew it off as something that made it fantasy.

He wasn't looking at me. "Never in my life have I ever had a fantasy about anyone, not even my ex-girlfriend I dated for three years!" He took a deep breath to relax himself before going on. "Look, Ari. I don't know why, but you're...you're so much different than anyone else I've ever met. I mean, you have me going out of my mind, going crazy, just trying to think of what I'm going to say to you the next day. I'm fal—finding that I get lost in your eyes, and I'm captivated by your smile. I've thought over the past two days the best way to say this, and today when I came to school, I still wasn't sure. I knew I had to, and I wanted to, so badly, but I didn't know the right words. This wasn't what I had in mind, but I guess it's working, even though it sounds extremely cheesy and corny and sappy. I—"

"Not cheesy," I interrupted quietly, eyes on the road as I fought back a smile. I didn't wanna seem too easy for him. "Or corny. Or sappy, for that matter. Seth, listen. I've got the same problem, except...mine's different, even still. I have things that make mine different and way more intense, to the point I'm literally scared to l—"

He cut me off by pursing his lips. "Like...what? What is it that makes your problem different than mine? What is it you wanted to talk to me about in the first place?"


	16. 15: Questions

**For the final time, i'm gonna say this, for those of you have read all of them and have seen otherwise. Caleb's name is now back to Seth, because Seth is a better, fitting name to me, and i just kept writing Seth instead of Caleb and had to go back and fix it. so, yes. anyways, here's chapter 15, once again all new. get used to them, because while they will have some things from the older version in them (the FIRST ORIGINAL version has never and will never be seen. lol) the rest will, most likely, be brand new, unless i just love the chapter, like the one where he comes and gets her to take him to his house. i absolutely love that chapter. anyways, the song in chapter 14 was _Wanted _by Jessie James. enjoy and please review!**

**oh, and from now on, i'm gonna be editing and making sure everything makes sense. i don't have time to for this chapter, but i'm gonna proof read and make sure i didn't mess anything up. sorry if i did this chapter!**

****EDIT** Taylor's name has been changed to Alex, because somebody I know named Taylor has done something that pisses me off, to the point I want him to fucking disappear. now every time i see his name, i get pissed all over again, so i had to change it. sorry.**

* * *

Somehow everything's gonna fall  
Right into place  
If we only had a way to make it all  
Fall faster every day  
If only time flew like a dove  
We've gotta make it fly faster than I'm falling in love

This time we're not giving up  
Let's make it last forever  
Screaming, "Hallelujah!"  
We'll make it last forever

* * *

We pulled onto the long, dirt road that eventually led to my house, which was a couple of miles into woods. So, instead of going on, I pulled the car over on the side of the road and got out, Seth following me almost instantly, definitely eager to know now that he realized that he wasn't alone in what he had wanted to say.

I loosened my wings a little bit as I walked through, aware he was behind me, most likely gawking at me with eyes wider than ever before. Instead of turning to him while I talked, I smiled and popped them out. Seth was strong, so I knew he could take this—well, take it to the point he at least stays conscious.

"I'm not a normal human," I informed him, laughing a little now. "As you can see." And, then, I turned to face him. His expression shocked me. Of course, he was surprised, but he seemed…strangely thrilled and excited. I knew my secret was safe with him, but something seemed to click.

Before going on, I scanned his mind to see. What I found out was that he was getting excited now that he realized just how realistic and likely those fantasies are.

And I couldn't help but get excited too.

I giggled a little as I basically danced over to him. "I can control the elements, minds, and objects; I can disappear and still move, and talk to animals; and unless I've mated, which is another word for had sex with someone, by the time I turn seventeen, I'm gonna die." I started panting, instantly, before covering my face with my hands, right after my words hit me. "Well, that's not what I had planned to say, exactly. I had this all planned out, and that was definitely not it."

He just blinked, eyes wide but not as wide as I had been prepared for. His eyes weren't looking at me, but they seemed to be staring off into space, a sign his mind was processing this and digesting it thoroughly so he could get used to it.

"And, it's completely understandable if you don't ever want to talk to me again. Honestly. It is. I'm a freak." I looked down, mouth quirked to the side as I went on, heart slightly filled with pain. "I…I've probably ruined any chances of surviving."

"Surviving?" he managed to chortle out quietly, despite the state of shock he was in.

"When I turn seventeen, if I haven't mated, I'm dead," I repeated sincerely, biting my lip a little out of nerves, as per usual. This was another one of those moments where looking at him would just be best for all of us if I just waited a little bit to let him get used to things.

His teeth ground together a little in irritation, though, instantly out of that shocked state I was prepared to take a while to break. "Ari, I can't let you die. I'm not going to. When do you turn seventeen?"

"I've got plenty of time," I said sincerely, snorting a little. "Trust me there. I have time."

"But, you said you ruined any chances of surviving," he said softly, confused. He even frowned a little in confusion too. "How do you have plenty of time?"

I groaned and sat down on a tree stump nearby, scowling now as I stared at the damp forest floor. This wasn't in my plan either. Honestly, I hadn't expected him to ask that. "Look, Seth, I don't know if it's just my weird bird genes giving me these…feelings, but, Seth, I…" I covered my face with my hands. "You really are the one, Seth."

"So you feel that too?" he asked brightly, instantly. The way he asked it, it was as if he really meant it.

I peeked out from my fingers at him, not removing my hands from my face. "What did you just say?"

He took a slow, deep breath, smiling a little now. "Ari, over this past week, whenever I'm…whenever I'm not around you, I…I'm sad. Depressed is a better term. Ari, I can't stop thinking about you. I know you're the one, with all my heart. Ari, I thought about this all weekend, and I thought about how crazy and corny I sound, but right now, I don't even care."

My lips tenderly pressed against his cheek for a second, and I couldn't help but softly smile and squeal a little as I took a couple of steps back away from him, for my own good and what looked like his own good too.

He was panting, even though the kiss was on his cheek and it was a second. His fingers came up and rested on his cheek where I had kissed softly. "What should I take that as?"

I laughed blissfully, now aware I was smiling brightly. "Take it as I feel the same way, Seth. I honestly do."

He gave me that long described smile that I adore in return. "Alright then. I will."

I just laughed and turned away from him, towards the woods around us. "Besides all of what I just told you, I'm different in other ways too. I'm super fast, faster than anyone else I've ever met. I'm stronger too, and I have the best eyesight too. Alex's got the best hearing, though, and he's second under me on everything else."

"How strong?"

"I've picked up over six tons before in one hand," I said honestly, still facing away from him. Standing in front of me, thick and tall, was a tree. It was rather young. So, I punched straight through it, not really struggling too much.

He gasped as the tree snapped and fell over, backwards away from both of us. It started to crash into other trees and knock them over too, but I stood it back up and fixed all of them carefully, making sure not to hurt them.

Killing trees hurt me, since I can control earth.

I turned back towards him. "So, yeah." Faster than he could see, I ran up directly in front of him, closing the huge gap between us almost instantly. "I'm not normal."

He smiled a strange, different, yet still amazing smile before pressing me into another tree—remember? Forest?—using his arms to pin me there. There were two huge trees beside us and a fallen tree behind us.

"I like different."

"Good," I breathed, smiling—I guess—flirtingly back at him, biting my lip a little. "Cause I am, and I'm stuck with you it seems."

He chuckled softly. "I like that, a lot."

"Good," I repeated, struggling to choke that out at his words. This was just too good.

He leaned closer to me, but not to kiss me. Instead, he just pursed his lips, as if he was debating.

"What is it you wanted to ask me?"

He smirked. "I'll get to that. But, first, I have to ask. You say you have to mate to survive."

I nodded. "Yes, and when I do, my mate and I will live forever and ever, invincible to literally everything but each other. If my mate isn't already an avian hybrid, then they become one just like me. Well, it somehow gets based off of your actually body mass, weight, and all of that junk, but I don't really know much about it. I don't ask. I just know you'll be like me."

He smirked at me again, this time more cocky and confident than before. "So sure it's going to be me."

I laughed. "Well, _you _were the one that said you weren't gonna let me die, and you thought I was turning seventeen soon."

"Touché," he agreed, lips pursing together in thought again. "Alright, so, now that you're done, it's my turn. I feel rather confident asking this now."

"And what is this?"

"Alright," he said slowly and carefully, being very picky and choosy with his words. "I actually have two. One, I was wondering. Tomorrow is Friday, our first football game. We're having a pep rally, as we do every home game and some certain away games, and then we have the game. Afterwards, there's always a party. Do you want to come to both with me?"

I smiled brightly at him. "Sure; sounds like a lotta fun. I love football, actually."

He beamed at me. "And my second question..."

"Go on," I encouraged, eager to find out just what it was. Of course, I could've cheated, but I wanted to actually hear it.

"Will you be my girlfriend, if that word is good enough to describe what you are?"


	17. 16: Control

**alrighty. so, as you can possibly see, i've deleted the previous story, because it was confusing people. i hate doing that to people, because i'm confused most of the time myself. so, i don't like confusin people. to make things simpler, i just took them all out and kept only the modern ones. and, for the last time, i'm gonna say that Taylor is now Alex, because some douche bag i know named Taylor was being a dick, and i hate him. honestly, i want him to just disappear. so, every time i saw the name Taylor, i got pissed and ready to kick his ass again. so, yes. i had to change his name. sorry about that. the song in chapter 15 was _Hallelujah_ by Paramore, another one of the 6 in my all time favorite bands. this just so happens to be my favorite song by them. (= anyways, here's 16. please read and review, and enjoy!**

* * *

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby before it's too late  
What about now?

* * *

I took a deep breath as we came to the front door. There was no doubt in my mind that Alex didn't bother to warn Daddy about anyone coming over, because the element of surprise is too good. Something Seth still didn't know was the fact that his keys had fallen out in my car, so once Alex had his fun and saw what he wanted to see with all of this, he was gonna fly back to school—undetected—and bring Seth's car back. Most likely, I was gonna fly with him for a bit to show him what it's like, somewhat.

Of course, once he got his own wings, things would be that much better.

For the first time in a year, I felt complete relief for the first time in a really long time. Ever since my fifteenth birthday, fear has slowly been building inside of me each day, because I knew I was one more day closer to my possible death. Every day I got more and more scared of how things would work out, or if they even would.

Now, the fear was completely gone. I knew now, with that secret out—well, both of us had all our secrets out—that nothing could go wrong. We were made for each other, and it would work out.

Of course, Daddy was right, something he was so gonna rub in my face when he found out.

"From the looks of it, only my parents are here today," I informed him carefully, biting my lip. "Possibly just my dad."

"Good or bad thing?"

"Good," I said honestly before taking a deep relaxing breath. "Momma would be the one to bring out all the embarrassing things." I smiled up at him. "You're my first boyfriend."

That made him smile my absolute favorite smile. "And last."

I couldn't help but laugh and nod. Things would be easier now, so much more carefree. We could truly be ourselves around each other now.

"So, wait," he said carefully as I opened the door, lips pursed. "Is your dad protective?"

"Of me, yes, very much so," I admitted with a sigh. "But, he's been preparing himself for this for sixteen years now. He knows it _has _to happen or I'll literally die. So, I'm not sure. It might take him some time, so be prepared to run if I tell you to, okay?"

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised me, something that made my heart flutter in my chest. "No matter what. So, wait, since you freeze the age you are when you mate, and he was sixteen, does that mean he's like you and technically looks eighteen or nineteen?"

"Yes," I said honestly. "He might even look twenty. That's for you to decide. And, I just looked like this my sixteenth birthday."

"You must've gradually grown into it."

I shook my head. "Nope. I woke up the morning of my sixteenth birthday, the first day of school, and I looked like this. What happens is overnight, your body prepares to go into either its last year or frozen in shock. Over the year of being sixteen, I'm gonna age, somewhat. At the most, so far, we've only seen Angel look twenty-three. The longer you wait to mate, the older you're gonna look. She looked twenty-three by waiting until the night before her seventeenth birthday, which was pretty stupid. But, the second…never mind."

He grinned at me. "No. Say it. Come on, Ari."

I glared at him playfully before opening the door of the basement, hoping and praying Daddy didn't hear this. Alex would, but there was a chance that Daddy wouldn't. "The second its inside, we're safe."

He just snorted. "It. Damn it, Ari, we have got some work to do." But, he didn't say anything else. Instead, he just followed me upstairs, now suddenly nervous as we got to the top of them.

I smiled encouragingly up at him. "Don't worry. It'll be okay."

"Are you talking to yourself, Ari?" I heard Daddy's voice ask from what sounded like his room, meaning he probably just woke up from a nap. "If so, wow. That's a first. It's usually just Alex."

Alex, who had been on the couch smirking at me, now frowned as Seth's eyebrows rose. "Come on, Dad. I don't talk to myself. I haven't since I was, like, seven."

I rolled my eyes. "Alex, you were fifteen the last time, and in case you _don't _remember, that was only about two weeks ago or so."

He scowled at me. "I wasn't talking to myself."

I smirked at him. "Ha." Then, without warning, I tossed Seth keys to him, something he caught. "Since no one else seems to be here, you know what to do. Shoo."

"So eager to get him out of here," he teased before standing up and putting on his sunglasses—his black and green Oakleys—and heading into the kitchen for a quick drink.

There was complete silence after his statement, only because I was just glaring at him. Of course Seth wasn't gonna say anything right now, and I knew that Daddy had caught that too.

"_Him_? Who exactly is him?"

I bit my lip. "Um…well, Daddy, as Alex should have warned you…I sorta have someone over…someone you should definitely meet."

There was more silence, in the back anyways. Seth was just somewhat hyperventilating while Alex busted out laughing, to the point he was hunched over and gasping for air.

I shot him the bird before walking Seth over to the couch, my hands on his biceps as I nudged him towards it. He sat down, getting the memo, and Alex just snorted and left, off to get his car.

I plopped down beside him, biting my lip. "Just relax, okay? Right now, he's cooling off and calming himself down before he comes in here. Give him another minute, and he should be okay."

"A minute_ exactly_?"

"Most likely," I said honestly, eyebrows furrowing. "Why do you ask like that?"

He looked down at his hands and shrugged, another sign he was nervous. "I don't know. I, uh, kind of wanted to k—"

"I'm fine," Daddy interrupted instantly, running quickly in here to cut him off, as if he knew what he was gonna say already.

Funny, cause I didn't.

I frowned up at him. "Daddy, what was that for? He was trying to say something."

Daddy just stared at me for a minute before looking at Seth. "So, you're Seth, right?"

Seth nodded, and started to stand up, but I held him down by his shoulder before he could. Daddy just frowned back at me, though, and Seth just sighed. Of course, I wasn't being controlling or anything, but Daddy very well could break his hand right now, and not even on purpose.

He wasn't calm yet, but he came in here to stop Seth from saying whatever it was he was gonna say.

"Go calm down, Daddy," I ordered, still frowning. "You know that you're really dangerous when pissed off."

"I'm _fine_," he said tightly, making me sigh in return. Then, out of nowhere, he calmed down. Alex wasn't here, so I wasn't exactly sure why he suddenly was. "By the way, what you did today…I'm really proud of you, Ari. That took a lot, something the rest of us wouldn't have. It took more for you than Alex, although he says it took more for him. But, I'm proud of you. I really am. I can guarantee you that none of us would've been able to do what you did in there today, especially when she started messing with Alex. You controlled yourself. That's more than any of us can say we've done when the time comes for someone to piss us off, although we really never had to."

My teeth ground together as I the memories from lunch today came back to mind. "Daddy, I…I'm not sure I'll be able to if she keeps this up, which I know she will. Things are gonna get so much worse from here on out, and I just don't know if I can do it.

"I have faith in you, Ari," he said gently, smiling at me now. "I know you can do it, but even if you don't, I don't care. She deserves it, and I'll be here laughing about it when you come home and tell me. Honestly, Ari, I could care less. And I also have a feeling that if it wasn't for him being there, you wouldn't have."

I looked down, aware that he was probably right. "Daddy, it's really not a big deal." Then, I burst out laughing. "Well, she was in the gym today during seventh period, and I kinda hit her in the head with a volleyball serve. Then we got into a verbal fight, and her comebacks were just too funny for me to get mad about. The gym teacher hates her, so she wouldn't care if we beat the shit out of her." My eyes widened. "I mean crap."

Daddy rolled his eyes. "Chill, Ari. I'm not your mom. Honestly, I think it's retarded. We can say whatever the hell we wanna say, always have. So, why stop now?"

I just smiled. "So, yeah. Daddy, Seth; Seth, Daddy."


	18. 17: Dare

****

alrighty. i'm done for the night...or morning. lol. (= the song in chapter 16 was _What About Now _by Daughtry. that is an amazing band too, but not in the top 6 for me. lol. well, i'm gonna go to bed now. just enjoy, read, and please review. for those of you who were confused before, the chapters where her name was Chase were the older, bad chapters. so, yes. sorry about all the confusion.

* * *

Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside  
Let me get close to you  
Change your mind?  
I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you

* * *

"I'm gonna take you out tomorrow night," I heard Seth's sexy, incredible voice say the next morning as I opened my locker and started getting my first period book and binder out. It made me jump a little in surprise, but I shut my locker and stared at him.

"Gonna," I teased before giving him a curious look and a smile, telling him to go on. I wasn't sure if he got it, though.

Then, he laughed and went on. "I mean, we're official now. Shouldn't I be allowed to take you out if I want to?"

"True," I agreed brightly, pretending to be cautious and thoughtful. "Hmm. Well, we'll see how tonight goes. Then we'll decide whether or not you can take me out tomorrow."

He stepped closer to me, a cocky grin on his lips. "Oh really now? You really need tonight to decide?"

I grinned at him. "Maybe. Maybe I'm exploring my options and have to decide."

"No you're not," he accused, smirking at me. His voice got soft then. "If you were exploring your options, I wouldn't know everything that I do."

I rolled my eyes and scowled at him. "Okay, fine. So, there are no options. Just lemme make sure I don't have anything going on."

"You don't have to play hard to get," he informed me. "You've already got me, Ari."

I couldn't help but smile brightly at that. "No, Seth, I seriously have to make sure I don't have anything going on."

He just laughed and pressed his lips against my forehead, something that not only surprised me and brought back all of the feelings grabbing his hand in the car had—greatly intensified now, of course—but it made me melt, so it seemed.

The kiss lasted more than just a second, somewhere between three and four, I think. Either way, it was amazing.

"I'll see you in Spanish, and I'll let you know when I'm picking you up tonight," he informed me, as if he hadn't just done that. "I'm not one hundred percent positive just yet."

"I can drive, Seth," I reminded him, struggling a little to sound even somewhat normal as I did. That kiss on the forehead was so amazing, for some reason.

He rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. "No, sweetheart. It's not a date if you drive yourself, now is it?"

There I was, smiling my flirty, blissful smile again while biting my lip, something he's made me do on more than one occasion in the past twenty-four hours.

He…he just called me sweetheart.

"True," I finally agreed as the bell rang to go to first period. "I'll see you later."

He nodded and bit his lip a little too, something I haven't seen from him before. "I'll consider that a promise."

"You should," I agreed brightly before turning on my heels and clumsily walking to first period—no surprise there. Honestly, I've somehow found a way to trip while standing still.

I'm not really sure how, though.

"Hey, Ari," Alex said loudly from behind me, making me jump and drop my stuff, right in front of Seth. From the way he laughed as I did, I knew that was what he had meant to do. Instead of helping me pick it up, he just continued to laugh at me.

My happy mood wasn't affected, hardly at all, by his little move he just did. Instead of glaring at him or hitting him, like I normally would do, I just smiled dreamily and walked into Pre-Cal.

"That's…weird," he said slowly, eyes following me in there a few seconds before he did too. "You would normally break my nose or something for that. What's up?"

But, I just looked at him with the same smile, not even having to say anything before he got it.

"_I'll never find anyone_," he mocked teasingly before he burst out laughing, only for a couple of seconds. "_I'm too ugly and disproportioned_."

"Well, I am," I said firmly, now frowning a little. Like his laughter, the frown only lasted for a few seconds. "But, he looks past that."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You just keep telling yourself that, Ari, but it boils down to…he thinks you're perfect in every way, and your body is just an extreme added plus for him."

I frowned again, this time longer than before. But, even still, I couldn't manage to stop from smiling after a small amount of time. The idea of that made me smile even more. "Does not."

"Does too," he said simply, shrugging. "I've got second period with him, and we talk. He tells me these things, despite the fact that I'm your older brother. And, just for that, I'm gonna tell him what you said about yourself."

My eyes widened in horror at the thought of Seth's reaction to that. "No! He'll kill me."

"Well," he said smugly as the bell rang, smirking at me. "Maybe then you won't say it again."

I just crossed my arms and faced forward.

Stupid jerk.

Seth was, to my delight, waiting by my locker at break, knowing I would pass by it somehow. It made me smile all over again, even after a dreadful day of Pre-Cal. It wasn't hard—never would be—but I was super bored. Thinking about him helped, and I was smiling my goofy smile the entire time. But, it was still no fun.

"Hey," I said brightly. "So much for seeing me in Spanish."

"I'll still see you there," he pointed out, smirking a little. "But, I wanted to see you now."

"Don't you have friends?" I teased.

"Well, yes," he said honestly with a nod. "I guess I'll just go hang out with them, since you don't seem to want to see me, your own boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?"

Lindsey's high pitched shriek caught _everyone's _attention, including Alex's, who hadn't exactly been informed that I was dating him yet…

I was too happy to remember to tell them, because after he left, I went to my room to do homework. I mean, sure, they probably figured it out, but I didn't use my words to tell them.

I turned around sharply to face her, eyebrows raised. "Um, yeah? What's your point?"

She just grit her teeth for a minute, standing there in silence while she fumed, before stepping closer to me and getting my face. Of course, she had to stand on her tiptoes to, but she did.

"Listen here, you bitchy little man-stealer," she sneered. "Today, you are _so _going to get it, worse than you could even imagine. You have ruined my life, so it's my turn to run yours."

I had no idea what she meant, nor did I really care. I mean, what could she do? She doesn't know how to ruin my life. I could care less about anything, really, besides Elli, my family, and Seth.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just gonna turn the other cheek, Lindsey."

She smirked at me. "Nah. I don't want you to turn the other cheek. It's just as ugly."

Oh no. She's going down this road again. Her remark caught lots of people's attention, especially Alex's.

I just snorted. Yesterday just didn't seem to be enough for her. "I don't know what your problem is, but I bet it's hard to pronounce."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Whatever. You're ugly."

"And you're quite good looking," I said honestly, something that caught her attention momentarily. "…for a gorilla, that is."

She gasped. "Well, I'll just have you know that I…" she stuttered, trying to think of something to comeback with. "Well, I…"

I rolled my eyes again. "And your crybaby, whiny assed opinion would be?" When she gasped, I stepped closer to her. "Nobody cares. So, why don't you make someone happy and mind your own business? So what? Yeah, he's my boyfriend. Get the hell over it."

"We weren't even over for twenty-four hours!" she screamed in his face, ignoring me. "You act like you never even cared about me!"

"Wow," Seth said brightly, smiling brightly at her. "You catch on quick. It only took you over three years to notice this."

She started to slap him again, but I grabbed her hand before she could, something that shocked her completely.

"Don't you _dare_ touch him," I said darkly through my teeth, something that scared her a bit, to the point her eyes showed it too. "You'll _seriously_ regret it if you do. Touch me? Fine. Touch Alex? You better watch your back. Touch Seth? Bitch, it is _on_."

She just grit her teeth. "You need to just go back to wherever it was you came from and leave us all alone! No one wants you here!'

"I hear what you're saying, but I just don't care," I said simply, shrugging. "Lindsey, if I knew that was true, I would leave, but I can name two—well, three counting Alex—people that want me here."

She just walked off, something I was _thrilled _about. Of course, I turned back to Seth then, and he had a bright, eager, proud smile on his lips.

"You did it again, Ari. You didn't kill her."


	19. 18: Funny

**alrighty. so, i might not get to put up anymore chapters tonight, even though it's only 9. i will continue writing, but i'm at my grandparents' house, and they have dial-up, so i don't have long on the internet. i will, though, put up what all i've written and more chapters as i get them tomorrow night when i get home, because i'm gonna be at their house working tomorrow. so, yes. that is why. lol. the song in chapter 17 was _Lost In You _by Three Days Grace, another one of the 6 of my all time favorite bands. read, review, and enjoy chapter 18 please! (=**

**and, btw, i'm sorry if i missed anything. i DID read over it to proof read it, but i'm not perfect. lol. a beta reader would be nice. lol. i'm not really good at spotting that kind of stuff.**

* * *

I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I'm the one, I'm the one whose got the prince  
I'm the one, I'm the one who wears the pants  
I wear the pants!...

...I don't have to try

* * *

Seth sat beside me as he walked into the lunchroom. "Why, hello there, darling. Have a good day so far?"

I laughed and looked over at him with a bright smile. "Of course I have, other than the fact that Alex is making fun of me because I'm acting like a love struck teenager."

He laughed too. "And why is that?"

"I don't know," I said sarcastically. "Why don't you tell me?"

"That reminds me," he said slowly, eyes narrowing a little as he looked down at me. "I hear you've been saying crap about yourself, again."

I bit my lip. "Well…yes, but, in my defense, I only say things that are true. I _am _disproportioned, and I _am _u—"

"Don't you even say it," he interrupted through gritted teeth. I could see me saying this really made him mad, for some reason. "Ari, you are _beautiful_. I don't care if you believe it. Everyone else does too."

"You haven't seen the rest of my family," I said honestly. "You'll see why I don't think that's true when you see all of them, especially my mom."

He sighed. "I don't care if I've seen the rest of your family. You are and will always be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Period. The end."

"I'm still disproportioned," I whispered, even though I was smiling too brightly and just way too happy to really talk normally or think straight.

Was this all just a dream? Had I not woken up yet on my real sixteenth birthday?

That would suck, so bad.

"No," he disagreed, shaking his head. About that time, Alex _would _sit down, a smirk on his lips. "You're fucking sexy, Ari. Get over it. There's a difference in disproportioned and sexy."

"You're right," I agreed, nodding. "Look, I'm just gonna stop now, because no matter what I say, you're gonna say I'm wrong. But, I'm not. You're wrong, and I'm right, so there."

He just rolled his eyes. "So, I've decided a time already. I've decided that instead of either of us actually going home, we should just hang out until time for me to go there. You can just come in there with me." He grinned. "The guys really want to meet you."

I bit my lip. "Well…that would be fine, except for my aunts and mom have all _demanded_ that I bring you home today, unless there's no way possible."

He laughed. "Alright. That sounds good to me. We'll head over there after the pep rally, and we'll just leave your car, since you won't need it anyways."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Right, cause this is a date, and I'm not allowed to drive."

He grinned. "Exactly." Then, the bell rang, which we both instantly responded to by standing up. "Let's get to Chemistry."

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly, as I had expected. Of course, I was surprised when in gym we didn't dress out, as usual, but instead sat there on the bleachers and talked.

And then I remembered that yesterday Seth had told me we would be having a pep rally today. Then it all made sense.

He had been in his jersey and a pair of dark blue jeans that looked so sexy on him. To be quite honest, it made his butt look amazing, more so than normal.

Anyways, the point is, when the football players and cheerleaders were called in here, I got excited, something Kelsi and Piper thought was funny. I'm not really sure why, because he _is_ my boyfriend after all, something the entire school knew at this point—even though it just happened as of yesterday.

He was watching me a lot too, especially when Lindsey came over here with a smirk.

She didn't say anything but instead smirked at me.

My eyebrows rose. "How did you get here? Did someone leave your cage open?"

She snorted and rolled her eyes, as if that was the worst insult she had ever heard. Seriously? Has she heard any of the things she said?

"Have your parents ever asked you to run away from home?" she shot back, smirking at me. "I know I would."

"Aw," I said in a fake sad tone before poking my bottom lip out. "Did the mental institution test too many drugs on you today? How sad."

She gasped. "You bitch!"

I just laughed and glanced over at Seth, who was giving me a curious look. After her remark, a lot of the football players—or really a lot of the people in the gym—were looking. They were quiet too, ready to hear what was going on.

"Look," I said sympathetically. "I'd love to give you a going away present. You just have to do your part."

She rolled her eyes. "Shut up. If you put your face by a door, no one would ever come in."

I snorted again, finding great pleasure in this remark. "Yeah, well, your face would not only stop a door, but also clocks and a herd of buffalo."

She glared at me. "You're so ugly you make blind kids cry."

That sent a shot of anger rushing through me, most likely because my favorite uncle used to be blind. But, I just rolled my eyes again. "I'm busy. Can I ignore you some other time?"

"That was dumb," she said arrogantly, smirking now. "Just like you."

"I'm not as dumb as you look," I said honestly, shrugging.

She glared at me. "I'm a blonde. What's your excuse?"

"What in the hell does that have to do with anything?" I asked slowly, eyebrows furrowing in surprise. "Wow. Just when I thought your comebacks couldn't get any worse, you surprise me. Good for you."

She opened her mouth to say something, another stupid comeback, but instead, the principal, Principal Williams, came over the intercom announcing that it was time for all students to head over to the gym.

Without saying anything, she spun sharply on her heels, making sure her long, blonde ponytail hit me in the face as she did. It was so tempting for me to just grab it and yank her down, but I decided to be the better person and just let her go.

Seth was smiling brightly at me, a humor-filled and some other kind of emotion filled smile. Of course, he thought the verbal fight was funny, but he also seemed proud.

I had done it again, but not that I count that. I mean, those verbal fights don't do anything but make me laugh.

They're just too funny.


	20. 19: Proud

****

hey! sorry. lol. all i got to get done last night was one chapter. sorry. lol. but, anyways, i'm home now, and i'm not doin anything, so i'll be writing tonight. yay. (= i love writing. it's sooo much fun and amazing. anyways, the song in chapter 18 was _I Don't Have to Try _by Avril Lavigne. this is a long chapter. lol. so, read, review, and enjoy please! (=

oh. btw. this chapter isn't entirely new. it's got some new things, but it's a LOT like the first pep rally in the original story.

* * *

I've gone for too long living like I'm not alive  
So I'm gonna start over tonight  
Beginning with you and I  
When this memory fades  
I'm gonna make sure it's replaced  
With chances taken  
Hope embraced  
And have I told you?

I'm not going  
Cause I've been waiting for a miracle  
And I'm not leaving  
I won't let you give up on a miracle  
When it might save

* * *

I wasn't looking forward to this, at all. First of all, tight, crowded places and I don't mix, in any way. Secondly, Lindsey is the head cheerleader, so she's in charge of the pep rallies here, along with Seth, since he's the football captain. Who knows what she's gonna do?

But, all I've gotta say is if that witch does _anything_, I'm gonna kick her skinny little as—butt.

I guess, since Daddy's cool with it, then it's okay to say stuff.

Lots of people were wearing black and blue, since those are the school colors. We're the Ravens, which Daddy and I find so ironic.

The cheerleading sponsor was here to explain to all the new people—all the freshman, mostly—how the pep rallies went, and then, she was planning to leave. A part of me was glad, but another part of me wasn't, at all.

"Hello, Independence High School student body," Mrs. Johnson—the sponsor and my English teacher—said cheerfully, and loudly, into the microphone. "Before I hand this off to your head cheerleader and football captain, also your homecoming king and queen and cutest couple from last year,"—that _pissed_ me off and shocked me too. I hadn't known _that_. Seth noticed too, because he looked up at me quickly—"let me explain how our pep rallies go."

Since I already knew, and Kesli and Piper did too, I looked over at Kelsi with a scowl. "Cutest couple? Homecoming king and queen?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It's not something he's exactly proud of. See, she basically rules this school, because her dad is the principal and she's the class president—has been every year. She literally threatens people because of it, and so they don't have much of a choice other than to vote for her." She rolled her eyes. "Well, they _do_, but she makes it seem like they don't. I've always voted against her, no matter who the other person is."

"Me too," Piper said honestly. "I mean, they are _not _cute together, at all. She'll probably get them nominated again this year."

"But they're not even a couple," I said slowly, eyebrows furrowing. "How can she do that?"

"The people don't actually have to be a couple," Kelsi explained for her, when Piper just shrugged. "They can be, but sometimes, they're not. It's awkward if they're not, though, especially if one, or both, of the people are dating someone else."

I nodded. "Yeah. I can imagine."

"Are you ready to get pepped up?" Mrs. Johnson asked eagerly, and once again, very loudly.

The cheerleaders, in their uniforms that were _way _too slutty for Montana, all came out on the floor, doing back-flips or backhand-springs. Their uniforms were barely more than bras, and their skirts were so close to showing their butts.

You couldn't _force_ me to wear that. What I'm wearing now, which is a pair of tight light blue jeans, and a tight black long-sleeved shirt with a white camisole underneath, was bad enough.

The black and white ankle converse I had on were an awesome touch, though. One thing I'm thankful they didn't get rid of was my shoes, although they did add onto them with stilettos and heels that I would die in.

I felt a sharp pain in my back, a pain I was beginning to get used to. My wings were always pressed so tightly against my back all of the time, except when I was able to keep them invisible. So, it hurt, sometimes worse than others. Right now, they weren't invisible, and I wasn't able to. I had tried, but it wasn't working.

When I got home, I was so just letting them out to breathe, as per usual.

Lindsey walked up to the microphone, and Mrs. Johnson smiled and handed it to her. "Alright, everyone. Haven't you had just the best year _ever_, especially you seniors?"

Everyone cheered, except Kelsi, Piper, and me. Well, I knew Alex wasn't cheering either, because we never do.

She just laughed. "That's awesome. Can I please get your help with something? I need help bringing out the _extremely _sexy football captain, Seth Moore!"

I felt my fists clench tightly together at that remark, and she just smirked at me while everyone—girls especially—screamed at the top of their lungs. Seth rolled his eyes and stood up, making sure to stare directly at me so he could smile reassuringly at me.

That's right. There was no need to panic, about any of these girls, because he's _mine_.

He turned on the mike he had in his hands. "Hey."

I smirked at him. He hated this, and I knew it by the way he was looking at me to calm himself down. Of course, it made him laugh a little, something Lindsey caught onto. Her eyes moved over to me, and then, out of nowhere, she smirked at me.

"And, also, can you _please_ help me bring out our new mascot candidate, Aria Lawrence!"

Piper and Kelsi both instantly looked over me, and complete shock took over me, to the point I couldn't move. Everyone started screaming at the top of their lungs, the guys the loudest.

Seth was giving her and me a strange look. To her, he looked pissed, but for me, he looked confused.

What?

There was no way she knew, no way at all. How could she? She just wants to ruin tonight by putting me in a bird suit. That's all.

"You're trying out for _mascot_?" Kelsi asked blankly, eyes really pissed.

I shook my head. "Hell no. I really don't wanna be in a bird suit during football games. I don't ever wanna be in a bird suit."

"Come on, Ari," Lindsey encouraged, a smug smirk on her lips. "Ari! Ari!"

Everyone started cheering with her, and I really didn't have much choice other than to stand up and walk down there.

I was slow and cautious as I did, eyebrows furrowed. I scanned the room quickly for Alex, and he was standing up there by Elli, eyes widened in shock and horror. He knew how badly I hated mascots. They scared the hell out of me.

"What are you up to now?" I asked coldly, eyes tight as I walked over by Seth.

She smirked at me before turning to face the student body. "You all may be wondering, 'Why Ari? Why the new girl?' Well, I did a little research last night, after seeing something very odd yesterday on my way home."

"Wow," I muttered sarcastically. "You learned something? I'm impressed."

She just rolled her eyes but continued to smile brightly at the students. "Well, I also asked my parents about this, when I found out what I did. Back when our parents were growing up—yeah, I know. Such a long time ago—there were these…kids. Well, teenagers, more accurately. They were mutants, two percent bird and ninety-eight percent human. They saved our world and destroyed the company that mutated them, along with other mutants that have all died. After they all paired up, they disappeared, thought to be dead." Then, she laughed. "Well, they were wrong. Weren't they, Ari?"

I just stared at her, aware I was shaking a little. Seth was gawking at her, along with Alex. How did she find this out? She's supposed to be a stupid airheaded bimbo.

"Well, instead of being dead," she went on, not at all troubled—more like pleased—by my lack of a response, "they instead have had kids, two of which are here at school with us. Aria and Alex Lawrence, the unbelievably gorgeous new students, are in fact ninety-eight percent raven, and they have big black wings growing out of their back, wings that they can actually fly with."

"You...no," I whispered, shaking my head.

She just smirked at me before gesturing towards the back wall, only to reveal a _huge _picture of me flying yesterday, after Seth had already gone home.

I instantly looked up at Alex, who was just standing there in shock.

"And that's totally real, because I have no idea how to work a computer _that _well." Then, she turned her mike off and smirked at me. "I _told _you that I was the last person you want to mess with."

But, I realized then what I had to do, the only thing I _could_ do.

"For your information," I said icily, now glaring at her. "We're _four_ percent bird, ninety-_six_ percent human. I'm part raven, and he's part eagle. Before you start sharing facts about other people's lives, maybe you should get them right." I looked up at Seth. "Can I see that for a second?"

He just handed me his mike without a word, giving me an encouraging smile. "It'll be okay, sweetheart."

And now, I couldn't help but smile up at him, despite the current situation as I took it from him and took a deep breath.

Alex was smiling at me now too, encouraging me just like Seth was. They both knew what I was about to do.

It was time to shine, just like Momma had in front of Congress so many years ago. It was my turn to make a public speech to make a difference.

Or something like that.

"Yes," I said simply, sighing a little. "We're the kids of avian hybrids. Okay, fine. Now you know. That makes my life a lot easier, actually. And, I really don't care if you think I'm a freak or whatever. I'm proud to be what I am. But, there are reasons things can't be told. That company that made my parents and all of my family may have been destroyed so long ago, but they're back and looking for us. We have our reasons to stay hidden. You _can't_ tell anyone, none of you. So you guys know. Well, _none _of the teachers can know. No one can. If word gets out, lives will be lost—some of which are you guys'—and my family and I will be taken back to where they were made and put in dog crates again, forever. Well, some of us won't, like Alex and me. We'll die on our seventeenth birthday."

"And that's _not _happening," Seth said angrily before snatching Lindsey's mike from her, something she gasped about. "Look, guys, just _please_. Ari and Alex are both awesome additions to our lives. Unless you're Lindsey and her stupid little posse, you probably agree with me. They're both awesome and amazing. I…we…I will literally get on my knees and _beg_. I know I'm not exactly the best person or your favorite, by a long shot, but please. Just don't tell anyone; not your parents, your cousin, your best friend…no one. Outside of this gym, word has to _stop_. You can't talk about it anymore. Please...just...don't."

And, that's when it hit me.

Love. It's defined as an emotion that can't be defined. It's something that changes between each person and can't be described with words alone. Love is understanding not only the one you love, but also understanding yourself. It's giving someone the power to destroy you again but trusting them not to because you know they wouldn't hurt you, not like you've been hurt before.

Falling in love isn't the same for everyone, meaning I didn't have to get lost in his eyes to fall in love or any of the other stuff I've heard has to happen when you fall in love. Love varies from person to person. It can't be defined or described in any way. But it never fails. Sometimes, love just means you love a best friend, your sister, brother, or other family member. Love is ever changing, world making, and heartbreaking. That's just the way it is.

Two short weeks of being with him and I've already fallen in love, madly, passionately, head-over-heels in love. Is that possible?

Yeah, it is, because I have. And that's when I realized, when I realized what love is, he's the boy I'm crazy for, the one who makes me laugh during my worst times, like last night. He's not perfect, but neither am I, by a long shot. Sometimes, yeah, he's a dork, but he's my dork. And it's all because I love him, whether he loves me or not.

Never in a million years did I think I'd find someone so utterly and completely amazing, someone that would touch my life so severely and just give me a whole new reason to breathe.

So, here's to the future, because I'm done with the past.

It's kinda funny. More than eight billion people in the world, and he's the only one I want, the sexy guy standing beside me literally begging people to not say anything to keep me safe, almost on the verge of tears.

This realization made my head spin with confusion, something I've been feeling a lot lately. My mind has never wanted me to be in love, but now, not even deep down, I know I am. There's no other explanation that comes anywhere close to this. I'm in love, and my mind can get over it.

Oh man. My life is perfect.

Everyone cheered then, louder than they had before. Alex was smiling brighter than I had _ever _seen him smile, and for the first time, I could see every bit of anger and hatred he felt towards Seth—it's a brother thing to hate the little sister's boyfriend—just disappear.

Seth was finally Alex approved one hundred percent.

I ran over and tightly hugged him, something he instantly responded to. His lips pressed against the top of my head too, making me smile even more brightly. "Thank you, Seth."

"Did you brainwash him or something?" Lindsey asked me coldly before pushing me back. "This is _not_ the Seth I know."

"This _is_ Seth," he said simply as he put a hand on my shoulder. "And, Lindsey, I'm not as nice as Ari. You have taken this _way_ too far. She didn't do a _damn _thing to you! All she did was move here!"

People were listening to the fight on the floor now, eager to hear more into this story.

"Seth, it's okay," I said gently, unable to stop myself from smiling, especially due to his speech and my new realization. And, to top it off, people seemed to be willing to keep quiet about it.

She shoved me back, though, taking me by surprise. "You ruined my life!"

"I didn't do anything to you!" I shouted in her face, eyes tightening as I said it too.

"Fight, fight, fight, fight!" the crowd started chanting eagerly. They could tell she would _definitely _get her ass kicked.

"Can't run now, _chicken_," she said smugly before tackling me.

I kicked her off, not as hard as I could, but pretty hard. She went over halfway down the gym, and I jumped up. My eyes were blazing as I watched her.

She froze where she was, though, as she looked into my eyes, which seemed to terrify her.

I closed the distance between us before she could blink. "You were wrong earlier. You, Lindsey Williams, are the _first_ person I want to mess with. I _told _you not to mess with me, but you didn't listen."

She swallowed nervously, body trembling slightly in fear. "You're just a freak! Leave me alone!"

"I've tried! If you would leave me alone and quit making my life hell, you wouldn't have to worry about me!"

She snarled. "You took _my _Sethypoo! You're just a man-stealing, bitchy, bird freak!"

Tears filled my eyes, but I forced them away instantly. "I'm not ashamed of what I am, Lindsey! I'm a bitch, yes, but I'm not a man-stealer. That was his choice. I didn't do anything to affect that. But, nothing you say or do will make me ashamed of what I am. I _am_ four percent raven, but there are so many benefits of that. You just can't even imagine! Tell me, what's it like to fly? Oh, wait. Other than being on an airplane, you wouldn't know."

"So? At least I don't have wings growing out of my back!" she yelled before pushing me back again. "And, Seth will soon realize just how freaky you really are and come back. He'll see past your hypnotic brainwash and hate you."

My teeth ground together at her words, although I didn't know why, but that was it. That was when I decided I couldn't take her abuse anymore. I was about to shut her up for good.

No. I'm not gonna kill her, as nice as that sounded at the moment.

With as much speed as I had in me, I had her pinned against the nearby wall effortlessly. I set one finger on fire, and my eyes were blazing like a never-ending fire as I stared down at her. I could see my reflection in her terrified eyes, and to be honest, I probably would've been scared in her position too.

"Do not mess with me," I warned darkly, my entire hand setting on fire as an added measure. "I don't have a very good temper, and I could snap you in half without even trying."

"Ari," Seth said brightly behind me, something that shocked me a little. Not only had he been on the other side of the gym last time I checked, but I hadn't realized he would be happy right now.

I turned to face him quickly. "Yeah?"

"Come on," he said gently before he held his hand out towards me, something that made my heart race in my chest, along with my favorite smile he had on. "Let's get out of here, just go have fun. We've got time."

I stared into his _proud_ eyes for a minute. Even now, after everyone knew what I was, he didn't care. He was _proud_ of me, with not even the smallest hint of shame.

Alex was leaning against the doorway, looking bored with his arms crossed as he waited on us. He grinned at me as I started walking towards the door with the brightest smile I believe I have ever smiled in my life on my lips.

I laughed blissfully as Seth's fingers laced with mine. "Alright. Sounds like a plan to me."

As we walked outside, Alex and I took off. I held Seth close as we flew through the air, of course, so I wouldn't drop him. Alex started flipping around, but I just rolled my eyes as Seth glanced up at me.

"He's a showoff."


	21. 20: Family

**the song in chapter 19 was _Miracle _by Paramore. (= i love that song. anyways, i hope you enjoy chapter 20. it's a lot like the previous story's version of this chapter, but i changed it up a little. her and Iggy's closer relationship is a little more obvious in this one. anyways, read, review, and please enjoy. (= oh, and please review. lol. if you didn't wanna read, you wouldn't be right now.**

* * *

I hoped for change  
And it gets better every day

* * *

I took yet another deep breath as we approached the door. Alex was, of course, laughing before we even landed and got here. Seth didn't understand it, but I did.

Every car that was usually here when _everyone _was here was here.

Alex patted his shoulder with a grin. "You know, I may approve of you now, but...well...it was nice knowing you."

I glared darkly at him, and he just laughed at me before walking inside, even though I knew he was waiting for us to come in.

Seth's eyebrows furrowed. "Um...you too? I don't get it. What's going on, Ari?"

I bit my lip. "My family is here."

"Your dad was yesterday," he pointed out, smiling encouragingly at me. "Aw. I already get to meet your family. How sweet."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "No. You don't realize how serious this is. Yes, you met my dad, but that was just the beginning."

"Meaning?"

I sighed and shook my head before walking in, still holding his hand as I pulled him along behind me. "You'll see."

Alex just continued to grin at me, even as we all walked up the stairs. "Hey, everyone! Guess who's here!"

"You and Ari?" I heard Iggy guess from the top of the stairs before laughing. "That's not hard, Alex. Make it a little tougher next time you ask a question."

He just grinned at Iggy. "Yes, and also Ari's boyfriend."

I winced as something in the kitchen crashed. My guess was it was Daddy, because even he didn't know that part.

With an innocent look, I pulled Seth up the stairs and made sure he was positioned behind me. "Um...hi?"

"_Boyfriend_?" Daddy gasped from the kitchen, confirming my theory. "Since _when_?"

"Yesterday after school," I said slowly, rocking back and forth on my heels a little.

"Aw!" Nudge squealed before running over here and tightly hugging him, pushing me out of the way. "Yay! I love you, by the way! You're keeping her here with us, and just...aw! Ooh. You're really cute. I like you." She smiled at him. "You are _so _Nudge approved!"

I warily looked at Seth for a minute, only to see he didn't mind. So, after that, I looked over at my uncles, the ones I was most worried about now...

They were _furious_. Not only were their fists clenched tightly, but their jaws were locked, and their teeth were snapped together. And, to top it all off, they seemed to be _shaking_.

"Now, just hang on a second!" I insisted quickly, pushing Seth back a little. "You can't hurt him!"

"No one said anything about hurting him," Iggy ground out through his teeth. "Maybe he won't feel a thing."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Come on, guys, seriously! You can't hurt him, or kill him either! If you do, I'm dying, because I refuse to be with anyone else. Period. The end. So, fine. You want me to die? Kill him."

Iggy's shoulders sank, instantly, as all the rage in him disappeared, along with everyone else. His, though, was much faster, because he was my favorite, as I was his. "Come on, Ari. That's not fair. You know it's a rule. We have to kill the first boyfriend."

"Yeah," Gazzy defended, scowling now. "We even have the grave dug out already!"

Sean scowled at me and crossed his arms. "How do we know he's not just after your body and immortality?"

My eyes shot wide open. "Oh God. I'm leaving. There. You saw him, now we're leaving." Then, I grit my teeth. "Damn it, no I'm not!" Then, my eyes shot wide open. "I mean, dang it; I mean...oh man!"

Momma sighed. "I don't care." Then, she slapped Daddy on the back of the head. "You're the one that wanted her to live forever, and you're the one who told me we were gonna have to just get used to our kids having mates. Well, now she does, so you need to just get over it."

I smirked at Alex. "Don't worry, Momma. You've already met Alex's."

Alex's eyes shot wide open. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! No! Elli does _not _like me."

Seth snorted. "Dude, Elli is in _love_ with you, plain and simple."

Iggy frowned. "Wait a second. Alex? Do you actually approve?"

Alex nodded. "Completely. Up until today at the pep rally, I sorta did, but now, I do, one hundred percent."

I smiled brightly. "So, see? There's nothing to worry about. He's Alex approved, which is something you guys _never _thought woulda happened." Then, I smirked at him again. "And Elli is _so _Ari approved."

He just narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm gonna get you, you little—"

I snorted, which cut him off. "P_lease_. I'm not scared of you. And, besides. Has there not been enough action already?"

He burst out laughing, along with Seth. "That was so funny! I mean, you were like, "Bam!" and she was like, "Oh! I'm scared, but I'm gonna pretend not to be to look all tough and macho like the stuck up little bit…brat I am!" It was _priceless_!"

I gaped at him and then Seth, because he was laughing still too. "_Funny_? You two find that _funny_?"

"Well," Seth said slowly, biting his lip a little. "Other than the fact that she told everyone what you are, yeah. You were down there scaring the heck out of her."

"Wait," Daddy said quickly, eyes widened a little. "That girl who's done all this crap to you did _what_?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, she saw me flying yesterday, so she started looking up things about people with wings. Well, she found out about you guys' past, so she realized that Alex looks _just _like Momma, and I look _just _like Daddy. So, she put two and two together and told the entire student body at the pep rally.

"So, I went off on a speech to try and ask them to shut their mouths," I went on, now smiling brightly again. "My speech wasn't good enough. Seth then begged them to keep quiet, and for now, everyone has agreed."

Ella gasped. "He did _what_?"

I smiled up at him. "He used his magical powers and convinced them not to say anything."

He rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile back at me. "Well, I wouldn't call them magical powers. It's more like I'm the football captain willing to get down on my knees and beg them to keep quiet."

Momma smacked Daddy on the back of the head, but she didn't even have to say anything.

"Yes, dear," he said instantly. "I like him."

Nudge punched Sean's arm quite hard, or so it looked like. "You better love him right now!"

"I love him," Sean said quickly, eyes widening in surprise and slight fear, something I couldn't help but laugh at.

Ella smacked Iggy on the back of the head. "He's a sweet boy. You like him, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Iggy said instantly as he looked over at her, smiling sweetly to butter her up.

Angel just glared up at Jesse, teeth ground together a little and eyes tightened. "Do _you_ like him?"

"Yes," he said quickly, nodding eagerly and very swiftly. "I like this boy. Perfect for her."

Alli pinched Gazzy's ear tightly, eyes narrowed almost to slits. "How about you, Gaz?"

"He's a great guy," Gazzy said rapidly with a wince and eyes closed. "There's no one else more perfect."

"They're _extremely_ whipped," I explained, before Seth could ask, like I could see he was about to. "Beyond the normal amount."

Alex smirked at me. "You will be too, Seth. Don't worry. It's just a matter of time. You _really _will be after you two—"

"You can fill in the blank there," I interrupted as I shoved Alex off the couch and into the floor, something he just laughed about. "Stop hanging out with Iggy."

"Why?" Iggy asked teasingly. "You do all the time, and you're _still _an innocent little angel." He slowly shook his head before looking at Seth, eyes sincerely approving now as he realized something. "So, you said you're the football captain."

Seth nodded. "Yes, sir."

I snorted. "He is no sir. Just say Iggy. They don't bite."

"No," Iggy disagreed, smiling brightly now. "I like this. Sir." He grinned now.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, well, as much as I would _love _to just stay here and embarrass myself further,"—sarcasm—"we actually have somewhere to go, so we'll see you guys later."

"Wait!" Momma exclaimed, after Alex whispered something in her ear.

My fists clenched tightly as I glared him down. "You better take off running right now!"

"Baby pictures!" Momma insisted, smiling now. "Aw, come on, Ari. You were such a cute baby!"

But, before she could even get to the back to get them, I was running with Seth right back down the stairs. He seemed more than willing to follow, although he was laughing.

"You were probably a cute baby," he teased as I shut the basement door. "So adorable..."

I turned around sharply to face him, surprising him completely. My eyes were narrowed too. "You don't _ever _want to see those, alright? There are some really embarrassing pictures, _beyond _the normal embarrassing."

"Look, Ari," he said softly, intertwining both of our hands and fingers as he pulled me closer to him. "I don't care, okay? I'm not going anywhere. You should know that by now."

I gave him my flirty smile again. "Well...yeah. I guess I do."

And then, without warning, he leaned down and pressed his lips softly against mine.


	22. 21: Underground House

**the song in chapter 20 was _Whoa _by Paramore. haha. awesome song. (= anyways, lol, it was only two lines, but they fit. so, here's 21. (= i hope you like it. i do. lol. if you think it's corny and hate it, i'm sorry. but, enjoy, read, and review, please! (= this chapter has just a slight bit of possible M rated stuff, but it seriously is nothing bad at all.**

* * *

Sparks fly  
It's like electricity  
I might die  
If I forget how to breathe

You get closer  
And there's nowhere  
In this world I'd rather be  
Time stops  
Like everything around me...

...Cause when I'm kissin' you my sense come alive  
It's like a puzzle piece I've been tryin' to find  
Falls right into place  
You're all that it takes  
My doubts fade away when I'm kissin' you

Cause when I'm kissin' you it all starts makin' sense  
Like all the questions I've been asking in my head  
Like are you the one?  
Should I really trust?

* * *

"Ari?"

Seth's voice was more panicked now than it had been five minutes ago when he started saying my name. I wanted to respond, but I couldn't. I couldn't move. My body was in shock.

How...that...it was one little kiss, one kiss that shouldn't have this effect on me.

But...it did.

He groaned. "Oh, come on. Is this seriously what you're gonna do every time I do that?"

I couldn't help but grin at him now. It was a reaction I just couldn't stop. "You said gonna again."

He laughed a little. "Well, yes, Ari. In case you haven't noticed, you say it all the time, and I've been around you a lot."

I smiled at him. "I love that."

He smiled back, but his eyes didn't stay on me. He actually seemed a little nervous now. "Me too. Hey, um, Ari, there's something I've gotta tell you..."

I snapped, and his head instantly popped up to look at me. When he did, he was surprised to find us inside a completely different setting.

My underground house.

"Daddy and I made this place a long time ago," I informed him, smiling triumphantly as I walked around. "No one knows about it, because it's out in the woods. I've added stuff on ever since."

His eyebrows furrowed. "How can no one know if your dad helped make it?"

"He doesn't know it's here," I explained. "Every time we move, I bring it with me. It's pretty neat down here. It doesn't use electricity either. It uses solar energy, and on days when the sun isn't out, it has storage things that hold it. I don't come out here often, so right now, I've got about three years worth of energy stored up."

"Wow," he said slowly as his eyes continued to look around. "This place is amazing."

I smiled and moved him over to the couch. "The best part is the privacy. I can come here and just...you're the only other person on this Earth that knows this place exists."

"Well, I feel very special," he informed me before plopping down beside me. "Alright. Well, I have to tell you something. What I'm about to say can only be said one way, and that's quick and right to the point." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Can you kiss me again?" I asked quietly, before he could go on. Right now, I wanted to make sure that was just shock and the first time that kept me there.

It was then I realized I hadn't stopped smiling ever since he did that. I knew then, before his lips met mine, that this was right, and I was just surprised and so happy.

And then, his lips met mine, this time more certainly than before. They were still soft and gentle, but he was definitely sure of himself now.

But, me being, well, me, I wanted more than this now. We had had our first real kiss that was sweet and not heated, so why not change things up this time?

I, very eagerly, leaned him back against the arm of the couch, my body pressing against his very tightly. I wanted to be as close to him as I possibly could be.

And when I was kissing him, every one of my sense were alive and burning inside of me. It was like everything just fell into place at that moment, and it was all perfect again; it always would be.

All of my doubts faded away then, leaving me completely sure and carefree, because of Seth, because of this amazing kiss.

The amazing kiss that he turned into making out rather quickly, something I wasn't protesting to. I may not have ever kissed anyone before, but I know what things are. And, as Iggy said, I may be a good girl, but I've been around him long enough to know.

I slid my tongue across his bottom lip, and he instantly sat up, surprising me completely.

Here I was, sitting in his lap, staring at him with a confused look.

Something was really hard under me, surprising me a little. But, it only took a minute for me to get it.

"Seth?"

He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Ari. I just...you don't wanna know."

I smirked at him. "I've made you horny, Seth. Just admit it."

"I have no problem admitting that anymore," he said simply, shrugging. "You make me horny, Aria Samantha Lawrence, and I don't care who hears that." Then, he frowned a little. "Well…right now, I'm not so sure I want your uncles or your dad...or really any of your family..."

I laughed and quickly pressed my lips against his, something that he responded to by kissing me passionately for a good ten seconds. "You're making this really hard."

His eyebrows rose. "_I'm _making things hard?"

I giggled. "Figuratively, of course. There's...well, never mind."

He smirked at me. "Aw, Ari. Are you saying you want me too?"

I sighed and laid him back against the arm of the couch, only so I could lay on him. "You already know that."

He moaned a little as I adjusted myself, my hand firmly, and completely accidentally, rubbing over it as I did. Even through his jeans, it seemed to affect him.

"Whoopsie," I said quickly, biting my lip. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to do that."

"It's okay," he said quietly, his eyes closed as he took a deep breath. Then, he smiled down at me. "Baby?"

"Oh, so you can call me sweetheart, but I can't call you baby?"

He just laughed. "Sweetheart, you can call me whatever you want, only if I can call you whatever I want."

I smiled as I thought about all the different things he could come up with. There were so many, all of which seemed awesome.

Except for cutie wootie patutie. That's a little...wow.

"Sounds good to me."

He kissed the end of my nose softly. "I love you, Ari."

Instead of instantly replying to that, or just melting in his arms, I smiled at him and kissed his lips softly, something that seemed to calm him down a little. "You know, I keep thinking of how much I love being with you, how amazing your smile is, how your laugh makes me feel so funny and incredible. I daydream about you often, in some of the worst ways, and I sometimes think about conversations we've had and laugh at all of the funny things. I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen the next time we're together, but then I think about how it doesn't matter, and it's always a mystery. But, I know what my future is, and that's you. Seth, you're the best thing that's still happening, and I love you." Then, I laughed. "You know, the sad thing is, before I met you, I never even knew what it felt like to be jealous. I hadn't ever experienced. But, well, now, I'm jealous of every girl who has ever hugged you, because in that small amount of time, she held my entire world." I looked away from him. "And the worst part about it is, I just met you three weeks ago. Well, no, technically I think it's closer to two. Yes, actually. I think it's exactly two."

He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Ari; exactly two."

I sat up, but he pulled me back down instantly and started passionately and fervently kissing me again.

This works for me.


	23. 22: Good and Bad

**this is it for tonight...or this morning. lol. well, the point is...the song in chapter 21 was _Kissin' U _by Miranda Cosgrove. it's a good song. anyways, here's chapter 22. i hope you enjoy. read and review, please. (=**

**sorry i didn't get to edit it thoroughly. i checked it as i went along, but i might've missed some things. i'm sorry.**

**

* * *

**

I lie here paralytic inside this soul  
Screaming for you till my throat is numb  
I wanna break out  
I need a way out  
I don't believe that it's gotta be this way  
The worst is the waiting  
In this womb I'm suffocating

Rebirthing now!  
I wanna live for love  
I wanna live for you and me!  
Breathe!  
For the first time now, I've come alive somehow

* * *

Seth pulled me through the door of the locker room. "We're the first ones here, besides Coach, so you don't have to worry about closing your eyes yet."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

He leaned down and kissed me lovingly, not bothering to pull his lips away for a little bit, not that I minded. "I love you."

Even still, those words sent my body on a frenzy inside—the usual frantic heartbeat, electric current, butterflies, tingly warm feeling, alive, complete bliss.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him, something he responded to by wrapping his arms around my waist and finishing it for me.

"I love you too, novio."

His eyebrows rose. "What?"

I laughed. "Sorry. I sometimes forget that not everyone knows. Well, novio means sweetheart in Spanish."

"You know Spanish?"

I laughed. "Well, yes, querido." Then, when he gave me a puzzled look, I just snickered a little. "Well, Ella is Hispanic, and so is my grandmother. They taught me that. It gave me an interest to learn more, so I learned French, Italian, some Russian, and I'm currently working on German."

"That's kinda sexy," he said brightly with a grin before kissing my neck hungrily, pressing my body even more tightly into his than it already was. "That means I can make you scream in multiple languages."

My eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

But, when he pulled back and looked at me, I got exactly what he meant.

"Oh. Right."

"We have got some serious work to do," he teased right as the door opened, causing me to jump a little. "You're too…nice."

"Whoa," I heard some male say behind me. "She's too _nice_? Seth, come _on_! We can't be having any nice, sweet, good, innocent ones, alright? Someone needs to make you a man before the end of the year. You can't go to college a virgin."

"I don't even know if I'm going to college," Seth said simply with a shrug. "But, don't worry about that, Garrett. She will definitely have that taken care of before graduation."

I smirked at him. "So sure about that."

He grinned right back. "Oh yes; most definitely. If I'm remembering right, it _was _you that said you already want me, after just two weeks."

"And _you're_ the one who had the daydream."

"So did you," he said smugly. "Except yours are usually much more explicit than mine, because I usually stop myself or get interrupted."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but then frowned. "How did you know I've had more than one?"

He smirked. "Lucky guess."

"So, this is the bi—" he stopped himself, though, as he realized that the Coach was in his office, probably listening in. "Bitch you were telling us about."

I laughed. "Well, that _would _be pretty accurate. But, this bitch has a name."

Garrett grinned at me. "Oh, I know your name, Ari. If we didn't hear it from Seth enough, I think today's pep rally was a good enough reminder."

I winced. "Yeah. That's kinda what I'm afraid of."

"I think it's pretty fucking awesome," he informed me, shrugging. "And sexy too. I mean, if I was dating a chick…like you, then…well, I don't know, but it'd be sexy, nonetheless."

Seth just rolled his eyes as more people started coming in, and then, he got a blindfold and put it over my eyes. "No peeking."

"Yeah, right."

You probably don't want me to go into details of the game, and if you do, sorry. I'm not going to. Maybe some other time.

But, lemme just say this. Seth is _amazing_, plain and simple. Honestly, I've never seen a running back run as fast as he did, or catch as many as he did. He _never _dropped one. It was pretty, well, pretty fucking amazing.

Seth was all sweaty when the game was over, and I wasn't exactly in a party outfit. So, I snapped us to the underground house, which has a tree for an entrance, and while he took a quick shower and got ready, so did I.

When he came out, we both froze, completely, when we saw the other person. It was rather shocking to me to see him in a black, tight v-neck t-shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans, a black and white checkered studded belt, and black and white high-top converse with his jeans tucked in them. It was rather sexy, especially the way his shirt formed to every chisel and curve of his muscles, basically.

I sucked in a breath before looking down at myself quickly, to make sure I didn't look completely stupid.

I was in a black ruffled _mini_ skirt with about two inches at the top studded. Then, I had on a white camisole and a black studded mini-vest on top of that. For shoes, I had on a pair of black studded—of course—faux leather knee high boots with a rounded toe and about a five inch heel.

Yeah. Death is coming for me tonight.

My hair was just left natural, for the most part, but I kinda messed with it a little to make it extra sexy. I also fixed up my eye makeup. I put just a little black glitter on my face and silver glitter on top of my silver eye shadow, along with black eyeliner and shiny black mascara.

I had to admit. My eyes looked awesome.

And, I even painted my fingernails black and put an overcoat of silver glitter. In case you didn't notice, I like glittery things.

"You look so…" Seth stopped, his teeth grinding together. "I changed my mind. We should stay here."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Seth, if I look that bad, I can change, you know. It's—"

"No," he interrupted swiftly, cutting me off before I could go on. "You don't look bad at all. Well, you do, but in a good way." He moaned a little. "God, Ari, you know, you shouldn't do this to me. I'm having a hard enough time with my own fantasies, and now you're…" he took a deep breath. "Look, baby girl, I'm so sorry. I just…I'm not used to having a girlfriend I actually care about. I just…" he shook his head. "Anyways, let's go, before I change my mind."

I walked up to him and kissed his lips firmly, only for a couple of seconds, before turning and walking towards the door. But, he stopped me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me back against him.

His eyes were staring deeply down into mine, looking into them as if he found something in them that he had been searching for his entire life. "Not yet."

"But—"

"Shh," he shushed quietly as his hands gently cradled my face in them. Then, his lips were tenderly and adoringly pressed against mine, making my head spin within the first second.

Nothing could compare to this kiss. While the second kiss was _amazing_, it couldn't compare. This kiss was pure love, nothing but. If there had been any doubt in my mind before as to whether or not he loved me, there certainly wasn't now.

He pulled back, though, after a minute or so. Honestly, my brain was goop, so I wasn't sure exactly how long it lasted.

But, I was breathless and so happy. As I panted and stared up at him, his eyes sparkling brilliantly as he looked down at me, I couldn't help but breathlessly smile the brightest smile I could.

"Let's get going."


	24. 23: Bright Turquoise

**the song in chapter 22 was _Rebirthing _by Skillet, another one of my 6 all time favorite bands. (= that's such an amazing song. i LOVE it. lol. anyways, this chapter isn't too exciting in my opinion. i'm sorry if you wanted a party chapter. i really did try to write one, but it wasn't fun at all. lol. so, here's chapter 23. please read, review, and enjoy! (=**

**oh! and to clear up something i didn't clearly explain in the previous chapter...yes. Seth is taking Spanish, but things like sweetheart and darling aren't things you learn in Spanish class unless you specifically ask. or, at least _we _didn't where i go to school. so, he does know SOME Spanish, but in Spanish during high school, for the most part, you don't learn how to have a very good conversation in Spanish. you learn some stuff, but not enough. so, yes. lol. does that unconfuse everyone?**

* * *

Motto is live your life to the full  
Just keep positive and someday you'll rule  
Express yourself anyway you choose  
Get on the dance floor, just feel the groove  
You only live once so do it right  
We don't have time to argue, fuss, and fight

* * *

I was nervous yesterday, with the whole party deal. It had been forever since I last partied, and it was the first time I had ever went with someone. Since Alex isn't a big party animal, he didn't come with me often. I was used to going without him.

But, this kind of thing...it was completely and one hundred percent new to me. I mean, a _date_? I had _never _even thought of going on one, not seriously anyways. Of course, when guys would ask me to, I would reject them and sometimes wonder what it would be like, but I never really pictured it.

Yet, here I was.

Well, not exactly yet. I decided to start getting ready—kinda—the second I woke up. I took a shower, and before I could figure out how I was gonna do my hair, I had to pick out what I was gonna wear.

All Seth would tell me is I could wear whatever I wanted, because either way, it doesn't matter.

So, elegant, but not _too _formal. It had to be awesome, yet classy at the same time. I couldn't just wear something like I had last night to the party, which had been a lotta fun. I found out things about Seth I never knew.

Some of the things I found out, though, weren't good things. Like, for instance, I found out he drinks. I'm not saying drinking is a bad thing, but it's illegal right now, and it's not good for his health. Until he's invincible, I had to take every precaution.

So, next party, I had a plan that would hopefully stop him from drinking. I could tell he didn't really like to, but for some reason, he still did. So, if _I _drink, which he literally begged me not to do last night—not that I was going to anyways—then maybe he'll stop.

I had to do it, even though just one glass of alcohol would get me drunk, by far. Alcohol has a stronger effect on us than it does, no matter what the circumstances are. Hell; it might not even take one drink to get me drunk, especially if I'm going on an empty stomach.

But, I had to do this.

Anyways, I started looking through my newly formed closet, searching for the perfect thing to wear. Awesome but still classy was a hard criteria to meet, something I highly doubt they knew how to do; not that I consider awesome anyways.

See, I have a completely different style from the rest of the world. Some things I wear maybe be "in style," but I don't care, either way. I like what I like, and if you don't, deal with it. That's just tough cookies for you.

Of course, looking at the clothes required trying them on. Normally, I wouldn't cheat, but I was desperate to look perfect. I tried on outfit after outfit, dress after dress, and no matter how I tried things on and put whatever with whatever, nothing seemed to be perfect.

Then, as I stared at myself in the mirror with the last dress on—yes, dress—I noticed something. My hair wasn't awesome anymore. It had grown, so I needed a haircut.

I snapped into some street clothes and ran out of my bedroom, determined and in a hurry. Everyone was here, but I didn't say anything to anyone, not at first. I was desperately searching the counter for the debit card, the card I was now thankful for, that I had placed there a few days ago.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed frantically. "Where is it?"

Daddy flipped it up with his fingers, not even looking up from the paper. "This?"

I let out a sigh of relief. "Yes, Daddy. Thank you."

"The bikes and four-wheelers are here," he informed me, now looking over at me with a smile. "Relax, Ari, and just have fun tonight, okay? It's seven in the morning, though. Where exactly do you plan to go?"

"I have to get my haircut, and I have to get something perfect to wear tonight, because nothing else is, and I've been up for three hours rearranging everything in my closet, trying to find _something _that's perfect for tonight. No matter what I do, nothing is, and I'm freaking out, because I need a haircut, and I just can't seem to calm myself down. I mean, I've never been on a date before. What's it like? And, to make it worse, he won't tell me where we're going, so I don't know if I need to dress up or just be casual, because if I'm casual and we end up going to some fancy, elegant restaurant, I'll feel so stupid, but if I'm elegant and we end up going to, like, say, the movies, then I'll be back to feeling stupid again, and I just don't know what to do!"

His eyes widened a little in surprise. "Well, first, try breathing. It kinda keeps you alive."

So, I took a deep, relaxing breath, but it didn't help much. I was still just as panicked and nervous as I had been before.

"Secondly," he went on, obviously seeing how that didn't help. "Take your aunts and mom with you. They know all about that kinda thing."

Ella squealed. "Yes! We get to go on an all-day shopping trip!"

"We're taking my Ferarri," Mom said firmly, crossing her arms stubbornly.

Nudge frowned. "But, Max, there are six of us."

I shook my head. "I'm taking my R6 down to Great Aunt Pat's beauty salon to get my haircut. I'll meet you guys..."

Momma thought for a second before smiling. "Head to Great Falls, okay? We'll be at...okay. There's a mall, and then there's the main road. On that main road, there's this small little shopping center type thing. Well, there's this _huge _store there full of women's clothes specifically for this occasion. You wouldn't even _believe _what all is in there." She pursed her lips. "Meet us there in two hours?"

I nodded and grabbed the key to my R6 out of the key bowl sitting on the counter, and I slid my card into my wallet. Once I got outside, I put my wallet and phone in the little storage area under the seat and put on my black glittery helmet—see? I love glitter. Without even bothering to wave at anyone, I took off, faster than I normally would've gone.

I was only a little surprised when I was going down the road faster than the speedometer would register, which was one thirty. But, the shock only lasted a second.

See, Sean has tendencies to upgrade things without telling anyone because he wants to surprise them. He must've either done this before we moved, or sometime this morning.

Who knows with him? Either one is possible.

Of course, I got my hair cut a little bit shorter, just because it needed to be cut. This time, I had Aunt Pat—Momma's aunt—do sharp, short layers—meaning they were obvious layers in many different lengths—while still keeping the bangs cut to the right. She sharpened them up, though, and made them look even better. It was cut about an inch above shoulder length, which isn't _too _short, since I have a longer neck than the average human.

I was amazed when I looked in the mirror. Of course, I had known Aunt Pat was good at what she does—after all, she _does _own the most pristine beauty salon in all of Montana—but I was amazed. It was perfect, exactly like I had always pictured it.

But, something else I _probably _should've warned Momma and Daddy and everyone else about was what else I had her do, just for the fun of it. See, my eyes are this beautiful, bright, vivid turquoise color—the bright blue font color exactly—and they're so amazing when they pop. Well, I try to wear that color, but I can't always do that.

So, I had her put that exact color in my hair as streaks. It wasn't against school policy, so I thought, what the hell? Aunt Pat asked if they would care, and I said no. The truth was, though, I wasn't positive.

Probably not.

Today, I would _have _to have something to match them. So, my goal was to get something black and bright turquoise to match.

Hopefully I'll succeed.


	25. 24: Panic

**i'm sorry people. things have been crazy the past two days. yesterday (the 3rd) i went with my boyfriend to his grandfather's, and we were there all day. then, i came home and crashed. so, today (the 4th) i've been going to my family's for the 4th of July, and my dad wouldn't let me bring the laptop. he said we would only be there a couple of hours, so i wouldn't need to, and we were there till 7:30. (we got there at noon.) so, anyways, yes. that is why. but, i have to get up at 6:45ish in the morning, so i'm gonna go to bed a LITTLE earlier than usual, but not too much. i'll get at least past their date, probably to the next Monday at school, up before i go.**

**i hope.**

**so, the song in chapter 23 was _Life Ain't Nothing But a Party_ by Party. i've never heard the song before, to be quite honest. i decided to do another chapter in Seth's point of view, because you get to know him and his family a little better this way. well, here's chapter 24. please read, review, and enjoy! (=**

* * *

Thoughts of you  
And how you've changed me  
Fill my mind

* * *

***Seth***

I let out a loud groan as I walked out of my closet that morning around…nine.

Wow. Usually on Saturdays, I'm not even up for about another three hours.

But, this was an important day for me. Sure, I had been on dates before with Lindsey, but I don't really count those. We just went to the movies all the time, or went out to dinner. That was all we had ever done, though.

Tonight, I had made sure to plan something special, just because I truly did love this girl. She was…this one girl has managed to become my life in just two weeks. How does that even happen?

A tiny knock came from my door, something that I debated on ignoring. I have _got _to get ready! I don't have time for this!

But, the person must've known that I wasn't gonna answer, because they came in anyways.

It was my mom and Jessie, who was standing in the doorway, eyes bright and lips in a smirk.

I glared at her for a minute before walking back into my walk-in closet, just to avoid her and hopefully Mom too. Of course, there wasn't much left in here. By now, I had already thrown pretty much everything out of my closet.

"Um...Seth?"

"I don't have time to talk, Mom," I said quickly, shaking my head. "Seven. I only have ten hours to decide what I'm wearing, get ready, and get everything for tonight ready! It has to be perfect, Mom! I don't have time to—"

"Breathe," she interrupted calmly, now standing behind me, eyebrows raised in confusion and slight pain. "Look, Seth, what's up? I mean, you _never _worried about any dates with Lindsey, although I can hardly say I blame you. But, even your absolute first date, you never worried."

I didn't turn, not at first, but instead stared blankly at the now visible closet wall. What I wanted to say was something I wasn't quite sure she would understand, or at least not something she would want to.

"Mom, I love this girl."

An eerie silence filled the room; or the closet anyways. Jessie was still in my doorway triumphantly laughing. It was rather irritating, but I just let out a loud groan and walked back out, past Mom and over to my bed, which was covered. I never realized how many clothes I had until they were pretty much all out of my closet and all over my room.

Yet it also seemed like so little.

"Seth, you...you're only—"

"Mom, I'm gonna be eighteen in less than a month," I interrupted simply; something I knew would keep her quiet for a minute. I was her last child, and once I was gone, it would just be her and Dad.

She, like I figured she would, looked down at her feet, eyes more pained than before.

"You were only seventeen when you got _married_, Mom," I reminded her. "If you can fall in love _and _be married by seventeen, I think I can fall in love. Mom, love has no age limit, and there's no time limit either, as I've quickly discovered. I met this girl a day past two weeks ago, and I...I've fallen madly in love with this girl. I mean, she's become my _life_, one of the only things left I truly care about. I don't know how it's happened, but it has. She's...amazing and beautiful and incredible...Mom, the list is endless."

She, once again, didn't say anything, or even look away from her shoes.

"I don't have time for this," I moaned before grabbing my truck keys and wallet off of the bedside table and shoving my wallet in my back pocket.

"Seth, wait just a minute," Mom insisted, voice soft. "This...you're completely serious."

I sighed and nodded. "One hundred percent serious, Mom. I mean, things I used to think I wanted just...I don't want them anymore. Old things I used to live for have just disappeared."

Her eyes widened in fear, and I just shook my head, knowing what she was talking about.

"Not that, Mom," I said sincerely, although a part of me wasn't quite sure. How exactly would that work? I mean, there would be _no way _my parents would let us get married when I graduate, and when she turns seventeen, she's dead. So, there was a huge chance I might have to.

And I was more than willing to.

So, I guess, all in all, she _had _turned me against that, against everything. I mean, I wanted to find someone, get married after college, have kids, grow old together, and die. With her, none of that will happen, except _maybe_ the getting married after college part, but I highly doubt that.

Then again, I _did _find someone too.

I looked at the clock, and it said nine seventeen now. Without saying another word, I took off for out of my door, off towards my truck. Before I could get two steps away from my door, a hand firmly grabbed my arm.

"Hold up, Seth," Jessie said firmly, grip tightening a little to show me she was serious.

Of course, I could've gotten away, but she would've been mad later, so I decided it would be best to just stay and see exactly what it was she wanted.

"Let me help you," she offered, smiling at me sincerely now. "I can see how you want this to all just be perfect. But, a little bit of advice, Seth. Nothing is ever perfect, _ever_, so just relax and have fun tonight. Don't worry about making it perfect, because you can't. _Something_ will go wrong." Then, she let go of my hand and started down the stairs. "Alright. Let's go. You don't have all day. After all, you still have to get all of the preparations ready."

And those words were all it took to get me running down after her, leaving Mom in my room rather upset.

It wasn't like I had purposely done it, but she needed to know these things. I mean, she was suddenly the most important thing in my life. In less than two weeks, this girl has managed to get me wrapped around her finger.

Alex was right. I was so gonna be whipped, probably more than any of the others were.

Strangely, though, as much as I hated admitting it before, I didn't have a problem with it. I _wanted _to be willing to do whatever this angel wants me to, no matter how hard or what it is.

This girl...

"Damn it!" I exclaimed as I pulled out of the driveway.

Her eyebrows rose. "What is it?"

I groaned and laid my head against the seat rest. "Why was I stupid enough to tell her to wear whatever? I mean, if she's dressed casual and I dress up, I'll feel like a complete idiot, but if she's dressed up and I dress casual, I'll feel even more like an idiot!"

She shrugged. "There is a very simple solution to this. Doesn't she have a brother?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Well, yes."

"Do you have his number?"

"Yes," I said slowly, getting more and more confused as she talked. What was the point in this?

"So, call him and ask him," she said simply, shrugging. "And, if that doesn't work, I know a way to fix this."

I grabbed my phone out of my back pocket. It had become a routine thing I brought with me now wherever I went. Before, I rarely ever had it, because I didn't _want _to text Lindsey or anything. But, with Ari, I never left it, not since I got her number and we started texting.

When I looked at my phone, I realized I had a text from Ari. At first, I started panicking. What if she texted me a long time ago and thinks I'm still asleep?

But, when I looked at the time, I realized it had only been a couple of minutes, which relieved me so much that I let out a sigh. It got Jess's attention, but I ignored her and replied. Her good morning texts always make me smile, something Jess caught onto and squealed about.

Wow. I never knew she had it in her.

Then, I pulled up Alex's contact and called him. Jess turned down the radio, which was playing _The Good Life_ by **Three Days Grace**. It's an awesome song.

"Hello?"

"Alex!" I said quickly, probably too quickly, because Jessie laughed at me, a lot.

Then again, she has been all morning since she first saw me.

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry," I sighed. "I'm really freaking out right now. Don't tell Ari, though."

He snorted. "You should've seen her this morning. It was _hilarious_. Ari _never _freaks out and panics about anything, not usually, but she was this morning. She didn't say a word to anyone until Dad told her where her debit card is."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why did she need that?"

"I've been put under strict instructions not to say or tell you anything," he said honestly, right as my phone beeped, signifying I had a new message.

I wanted to read it and reply, but I needed to know this before we got to our usual place we shop. It was my aunt's store here in town, and she had _everything _there, especially for men.

"I need your help."

"I'll try my best to," he assured me. "But, with all the restrictions, I'm not sure if I can."

"I told her to wear whatever," I admitted, "which wasn't a good idea."

"Nope," he agreed.

I just sighed. "And now, that puts me in a kinda...odd situation. If I dress up and she doesn't, I'm gonna feel so stupid. But, if she dresses up and I don't, I'll feel even more stupid."

"So, do the one that makes you feel less stupid," he said simply, as if the answer was obvious.

I frowned. "Well, what is she doing? Can you at least tell me that?"

"I _can_," he emphasized, making me a little confused. "But, I don't even know. That's all I'm allowed to say, though."

I scowled. "Well, thanks anyways."

"Anytime."

I just hung up, knowing he was about to.

"What?" Jess teased. "Doesn't he even get a goodbye?"


	26. 25: Perfect

**the song in chapter 24 was _Thoughts of You _by BarlowGirl. they're awesome, especially _Never Alone_. (= anyways, here's chapter 25. i love her outfit. if you want, i can show you a black and white version of her dress on my profile. just let me know. don't worry. the actual date chapter(s?) is next...kinda. well, he shows up, and they'll probably get started with it. it's probably either gonna be one REALLY long one or two long chapters. probably two. so, read, review, and enjoy, please. =)**

* * *

It's a perfect day  
And nothing's standing in my way  
A perfect day  
Where nothing can go wrong

* * *

***Ari***

"NO!"

Momma sighed. "Ari, you have to come out."

I stared in the mirror, completely horrified, and shook my head firmly, although they wouldn't see it.

They had done well at sticking with my turquoise and black criteria. So far, we had looked at all of the colors even close to turquoise, and we were starting with the black.

I was beginning to think I wouldn't get my wish.

This was just absolutely out of the question, though. I mean, sure. I love looking good for Seth, or attempting to anyways, but this?

Then again, what I wore last night _was _much worse.

But this was...well...this!

It was a tiny black dress, strapless, and it came just below my underwear. I mean, sure, it would be okay, I guess, if it was just Seth and me, but it most likely wouldn't be!

"That bad?" Nudge asked with a giggle, making me scowl.

I pulled it off quickly; aware it grabbed my ponytail holder and yanked it out too. But, at this moment, I didn't really care.

"Yes!"

I threw it over the door at them and glowered at the mirror. This was my _least _favorite part of shopping, although none of them were exactly pleasant. But being in here, basically naked in front of a mirror...I _hated _it. It was mostly because I hate my body, but it was slightly because I'm in public and should never be in just a bra and panties in public.

With a snap, I had on my street clothes again and walked out, past all of them. "Guys, just lemme pick out my own outfit, okay?"

"Okay," Angel agreed brightly, nodding. "But, while you do, let us give you some first date tips."

Ella's lips pursed. "Some of them can be carried over to other date tips too, if you think about it."

"I'll start," Momma offered, moving me over to a rack of black dresses of all kinds. "If you're having a classic dinner date at some elaborate restaurant meant to impress you, the little black dress is _perfect_ for that. It works every time, and there's no substitute for them."

I sighed. "Momma, I don't know what we're doing."

"It's always better to over dress than under dress," Nudge informed me with a shrug.

"Agreed," Alli input. "And, Ari, it's very tempting to dress as sexy as the models in magazines on your first date, very tempting, especially when you're as set on a guy as you are. But, in the harsh light of day or romantic candlelit night, it scarcely ever works out that way. Sexy can turn sleazy very quickly, when you least expect it. If you really wanna dress to impress, restrain yourself from those short, tight skirts, or those tube tops until you're off somewhere alone, just the two of you, about to get your forever."

Momma's nose crinkled. "Alli, I don't think we'll have to worry about that with Ari, here."

"True," Alli agreed.

I just started looking through the rack with a groan.

"Excuse me," I heard a voice say behind us, a female voice. It surprised me, to the point I jumped around to look at the woman.

She worked her, because she had on a name tag that said Laura on it. So, I just raised my eyebrows and faked a smile at her.

"Yes?"

"I heard you talking," she informed me, smiling a little. "And you were saying you want black and the color of your eyes for your first date tonight. That's a very big, important night."

I couldn't stop myself from groaning. "I know!"

She continued to smile, though. "Well, I just might have the _perfect_ dress to match your criteria. It can be casual or formal, depending on what you wear with it."

My eyebrows rose. "Well...lemme see it. I highly doubt it'll be what I'm looking for, but it's worth a—"

But, I cut myself off when she pulled out the dress she was talking about off the rack. The second I laid eyes on it, I knew it was perfect, without even bothering to try it on. Everything about it was perfect.

It was short, but that was okay. I could deal with that, and I'm sure Seth won't mind. It had spaghetti straps too, and it was black and bright turquoise. On the chest part and the straps, it was bright turquoise with black polka dots, and under the chest part, it had a black ribbon going all the way under that. From then until the bottom, it had a black stretch cotton skirt that looked like it came roughly seven inches above my knee. The top lining had black lace lined up across it, just on the chest part between the straps.

Now I just needed perfect shoes and accessories.

With this dress, I would definitely straighten my hair.

I looked up at her with a bright smile. "I would hug you right now, but that would just be really weird and definitely not like me."

She laughed. "I guessed you're roughly a seven, due to your, um, well..."

I scowled. "Yes. Because I have an ass and boobs."

She just laughed again and handed the dress to me. "Well, you can go try it on. We have some shoes that would go perfect with it."

I just nodded and ran off into the dressing room, maybe a little too fast for public. It wasn't too fast to be a normal human speed, but, I mean, you don't run in public usually.

I snapped it on the second I had the door shut. Like I was afraid of, it was form fitting. The cleavage wasn't _too _bad, but it was pretty bad.

But, I liked it, and I knew Seth would _love _it. And, it was perfect, absolutely perfect.

I walked out triumphantly as Momma, Nudge, Ella, Alli, and Angel walked in.

Angel squealed. "The perfect combination of sexy and flirty. You're right, Ari. That is absolutely perfect."

"You definitely have the legs, and body too, for it," Alli complimented.

"I definitely approve," Nudge informed me.

"But, will Fang?" Ella asked with a sigh, shoulders slouching a little.

Momma took a deep breath. "I'm not sure, but he'll just have to get over it. She's a baby anymore. She's growing up. He's gonna have to realize that, and I'm not sure he plans to any time soon."

I nodded and snapped my clothes back on, since no one was in here. "So, shoes and accessories, shall we?"

Of course, they all got excited about that. Unlike me, their weaknesses were shoes. When it comes to shopping, I don't really have a weakness, not really.

I walked over to the accessory section while they went and looked at shoes. While they looked, I multi-tasked. Of course, I looked at accessories, but I also thought about all of the shoes I had back at home.

I wanted some the color of my eyes, and I did have a pair. They weren't stilettos, like I'm sure they wanted, but instead they were converse—bright turquoise and black, with black lining, black laces, and black soles. They're awesome.

"Guys," I called over. "I have some at home to match."

Nudge stared at me dubiously. "The only ones I can think of are your..." her eyes widened a little. "No."

I nodded firmly. "Yes. And as for accessories, I have some of those too." My eyebrows furrowed. "I think."

Momma's eyes shot over to Angel, and she just nodded. It confused the hell out of me, and I almost looked, but she shot me a knowing look and advised me otherwise.

So, I just walked up to the cashier and handed her the dress, along with a pair of bright turquoise aviators with plastic rims and black mirror-like lenses. They were awesome, and they went well with what I was wearing.

"Will this be all?"

I smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes."

My first date outfit: complete and perfect.


	27. 26: Bad

**sorry. this is all i'm gonna be able to get up, but there will be another date chapter, and then they're gonna do something really cool on Sunday. it'll be a chapter inspired by my time with my boyfriend and at his grandfather's. so, yes. lol. the song in chapter 25 was _Perfect Day _by Superchick. anyways, back to this chapter. please read, review, and enjoy. (=**

**DISCLAIMER (something I haven't done yet): I don't own Max, Fang, Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, or Iggy. =( i wish i could steal them and say i do, but i can't, and i don't. so, yes. i DO own Ari, Alex, Seth, Alli, Elli, Lindsey, Jesse, Jessie, Seth's family, all the football players, and anyone else i'm forgetting. lol.**

* * *

Over and over  
Over and over  
I fall for you  
Over and over  
Over and over  
I try not to

* * *

I finished putting the bright turquoise glitter on my eyes and face—a little in my hair too, because it looks cool—before glancing in the mirror, yet again. Of course, in my eyes, I would never be pretty, but it was worth a shot. My makeup was the same as last night, except I had bright turquoise glitter and eye shadow instead of black.

My converses were a nice touch, in my mind, but there was still something missing. I couldn't figure out just what was missing, and as the time went by, I realized he would be here soon.

Any minute now.

I let out a panicked, short scream before running out of the bathroom, full speed, and into the living room, where everyone was, including Alex.

"What's missing?" I insisted quickly, doing a quick spin to let them get a full view.

"The rest of that dress," Daddy mumbled under his breath.

Momma elbowed him, which not only shut him up, but he also stood up. That surprised me, to the point I just stared at him while he went back towards his room. As he went, a vehicle—a truck to be exact—pulled into the driveway.

I gasped and turned towards the window only to see I was right. Seth was here.

"No!"

"Yes," Momma said brightly before standing up and hugging me gently. "Sweetheart, just relax, okay? It's Seth, okay? You know you love him, so just relax and be yourself. You two are set. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

I took a deep, calming breath and nodded. "You're right. There's absolutely nothing to worry about."

I felt something cold touch the skin under my neck, and I looked down only to see a necklace. It was black, almost completely. The black chain had a pair of black wings attached to it, and in the center of the wings, there was a bright turquoise diamond.

I gasped and turned around to face Daddy, only to see a look of pain on his face. This was one of the moments he had always dreaded, from day one.

I tightly hugged him as a knock sounded on the door. Of course, I had no plans to open it, which they all knew, so Alex stood up and headed towards it.

"Daddy," I whispered, aware my eyes were tearing up. "I promise. I'll always be your little girl. But, this is step one to keeping me here. This is a good thing." I kissed his cheek when I heard the door actually open. "I love you, Daddy."

He smiled softly at me. "I love you too, darling."

"Hey, Ari!" Alex called from the bottom of the stairs. "Guess who's here!"

I let out another panicked scream and took off for my room, faster than any of them could react. Before they could get back there to stop me, I shut and locked the door.

Now, I knew tonight was gonna be fun and all, but what if he didn't like my haircut? What if he didn't like what I was wearing?

"Ari, come on!" Momma exclaimed. "Seth is waiting!"

"No!"

"Ugh," she groaned. "You stubborn little—"

"Max," Daddy interrupted calmly, voice so soft I barely heard it. "I've got this, sweetheart. Seth, you can just wait on the couch or something. This could be a little bit."

I let out a quiet groan before laying on my bed and taking a deep breath. "Go away, Daddy. I don't wanna come out. What if he thinks I look stupid?"

"Ari, he's not gonna think you look stupid."

"But my hair—"

"Is awesome," he said simply. "You'll never know unless you try it. And, if he thinks you look stupid, he's stupid and the worst choice you've ever made in your life."

I sighed. "Daddy, I always look—"

He growled loudly. "Aria Samantha Lawrence, I _swear_, if you don't stop saying that, I'm gonna let Alex beat the crap out of you."

I snorted. "Yeah, right."

"Ari, you're beautiful," Daddy said gently, now completely serious. "Remember? The most beautiful thing I've ever seen, besides your mom, of course."

"Daddy, we've already had this talk."

He let out a huff. "Your mom is headed to get the baby pictures."

"NO!" I exclaimed loudly before doing an awesome ninja jump off of my bed, unlocking my door, and rushing out into the hallway. "No, no, no, no, no!"

He smirked at me. "I was just kidding. I knew it would get you out of there, though."

I glared at him. "Daddy, come—"

It was then I realized that I had been tricked, completely. Daddy wasn't the only one standing here, but Seth was too, a small smile on his lips.

He was in a pair of nice dark blue jean pants with a black and charcoal grey checkered belt and his black and white high top converse. He had on a well fitting black blazer that toned his flawless body perfectly. It actually made me want him, especially when I saw the charcoal grey v-neck tight, t-shirt he had on to go with that. It wasn't dressy, like I almost decided to do, and it was nicer than casual. **(A/N: this was decided after a LONG debate of outfits. lol.)**

I looked down at my feet, mostly to get myself under control, especially around my family. "Oh. Hi."

"You know, he's right," Seth said quietly, almost as if he was scared to in front of Daddy, and, well, everyone else too. "Ari, you _are _beautiful. I mean, your mom is too, but to me, _you _are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He picked up some of my hair. "And I _love _the haircut. The streaks are...awesome. That's all I've got to say. They're a perfect touch. They make your eyes pop even more, and I love that."

I looked up at him in awe with a bright, eager smile on my lips. "Really?"

He laughed blissfully and nodded. "Really. The glitter helps that."

I smiled sheepishly. "I love glitter and shiny things."

"I can tell."

I just laughed and grabbed his arm. "Well, come on. Let's get out of here and do...whatever it is you have planned."

He smiled my favorite smile and nodded. "Alright. Sounds fun."

I hugged Daddy again before kissing his cheek, yet again. "I love you, Daddy. Thank you, for everything."

And then, after waving to everyone else and blowing Iggy a kiss, I ran down the stairs, pulling a laughing Seth along after me.

The second we were in the basement and the door was shut, I kissed him eagerly, extremely eagerly. He laughed but kissed me too, his fingers knotting in my hair as he tilted his head to get into it.

But, right as his tongue slid across my bottom lip, I pulled away with a breathless smile.

"I love you. Let's go before they come down here wondering why we're taking so long to get in the truck, because I _know _Daddy, Alex, Iggy, Sean, and probably Gazzy are watching us."

He just let out a huff, slightly irritated by the way I just pulled away right as he was really getting into it, and followed me out. But, of course, he opened my door for me and had on my favorite smile.

"After you, my lady."

I smiled at him. "Thanks, Seth, but I can open a door."

He stuck his tongue out at me before shutting it, after making sure I was in good, and walking around to get in himself. "Yes, but I'm supposed to. I'm your...well...I guess we'll say boyfriend."

"I'm not sure that's good enough, though," I agreed, smiling at him as he started his truck. "So, can I know now?"

He shook his head and backed up to leave. "Nope. You can't know until we get there."

"At least tell me if we're gonna be alone."

"I'm not saying," he said firmly. "And don't you dare cheat and just look through my mind for yourself."

I let out a sigh of content, even though I was just told to stop asking. "You know me so well."

He grinned. "Well, baby girl, I try."

The way my heart raced when he said that was indescribable. The feelings those two words gave me were a rush, so amazing. I wasn't sure why, but they were.

I loved that.

I smiled brightly. "I love that."

"What?" he asked curiously, glancing at me occasionally as he drove down the road. "That I try to know you?"

I laughed. "Well, yes, but I was actually talking about the baby girl part. I'm not sure why, but I love it, a lot."

He smiled my favorite smile. "Well, how about I call you that then, just not enough to wear it out?"

"Deal."

We carried on a conversation the entire way to wherever we were going. Even once we got there, I had no idea where we were. It was dark, and sure, I could see, but could he?

He opened my door and pulled me down out of his big truck. It was jacked up a little, but not too much.

I kissed him softly. "I love you, Seth."

He smiled. "I love you too. You know, if you didn't wanna come out with me tonight, all you had to do was tell me."

I laughed. "I did, and still do. I was just...this is my first date, ever, and I just...I was scared you would see me and realize you made a mistake and break up with me or something. I don't know why, but I guess I got worried that you would realize you don't wanna spend forever with _me_, this ugly little—"

"Stop," he moaned, cutting me off. "Damn it, Ari, you are _not _ugly, and don't you _dare_ say anything about your 'disproportioned' body. Baby, you are _beautiful_." His lips pressed against mine for a couple of seconds before he kissed my jawbone and made a trail of kisses down to my neck, where he then got eager and lustful. "And so, so, _so _fucking sexy. You don't even _know_. And that's what sucks so badly! You don't even realize how sexy and amazing you are!"

I sighed. "Seth, look, I'm sorry. I just...I can't see it, and I never will. But, I'll try not to actually _say _what I'm thinking anymore, okay?"

"No," he disagreed, shaking his head firmly as his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. "Say what you're thinking. Just don't...don't say anything bad about yourself, because I haven't found anything you can truthfully say is bad about you."

"I'm a bitch," I pointed out.

"You stand up for yourself, your family, and what you are," he argued firmly. "That, baby, is not a bitch. That's standing up for yourself and the people you love."

I sighed. "I'm not the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"You're _incredibly_ book smart," he protested, smiling a little. "You're just the darkest blonde I've ever met."

I laughed a little to that one. "Okay, well, I'm a _major_ klutz."

"I love that about you," he said simply. "It, to me, is adorable. I'm not sure why, but it is. I wouldn't have you any other way."

I couldn't stop the brilliant smile that spread across my lips. "And I wouldn't have you any other way either."


	28. 27: Roses

**this chapter is probably very unexpected, the ending that is. haha. you'll never guess the turn of events. lol. if you do...i'm impressed. haha. anyways, the song in chapter 26 was _Over and Over _by Three Days Grace. the next chapter will be fun, i think. (= so, yes. read, review, and enjoy, please. (=**

**I just realized that this is farther than the previous story had, and i'm not anywhere NEAR where that story was. it was at the end of his senior year, and they haven't even gotten to September yet!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Maximum Ride Series or any of its characters. It'd be VERY nice to, but I don't. *tear* =(**

* * *

I'm only gonna break your heart  
Shatter and splatter it into a million tiny pieces

* * *

"Seth, where are we?"

He didn't say anything at first but instead grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together, something I wasn't protesting to. His eyes were looking around us, but then, he looked at me, my favorite smile plastered on his face.

"You showed me your special secret place that only you know about, so now it's my turn. Sure, I guess people have actually been to mine before, but not anytime recently."

"Lead the way then," I said happily, smiling radiantly back at his smile. Even now, after I had seen that smile many times, it still managed to make the inside of me go crazy.

And I still loved it.

He laughed. "Well, I attempted to cook something for tonight, but that didn't work out too well. After a while, we can just go somewhere."

"It's the thought that counts," I said brightly. "So, how far away is it?"

"It's not far in those woods," he said honestly before looking down at my feet. "I'm so glad you didn't wear heels."

I nodded. "Me too. They tried to get me to, but I wouldn't. I mean, these are just..."

"A perfect touch," he informed me with the same perfect smile.

I just laughed as he led us through the woods, not too far into them. The sun was about to set, so it wasn't _completely _dark. Did he just expect us to sit out here in the dark?

He wrapped his arms around my waist suddenly, taking me by surprise. In the dim lighting, I saw very clearly that we were in a clearing, a rather large clearing. There was lots of green grass, and in the center, there was a little pond with a beautiful waterfall running down it. The woods we were in were on a mountain, but this was just absolutely beautiful. The water was crystal clear, clearer than I had ever seen water.

I looked around myself in awe, taking in the beautiful sights and the luscious scents. Along with the green grass around us, there were beautiful flowers of all kinds and all kinds of colors.

Lying on the grass was a little candle lit blanket. Also sitting on the blanket was a bouquet of ice blue roses. They were absolutely beautiful, the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen.

I gasped and turned around in his arms to face him. "Seth?"

He just smiled but didn't say anything. His eyes moved around the clearing for a minute. "You know, I used to think this place would always be the most beautiful thing ever. I thought that nothing, no human or anything, could ever compare."

"Used to?"

His eyes moved down to me. "Then I met you."

I sucked in a breath as I stared up at him, at a complete loss of words. This was...incredible. I couldn't ask for more. Everything was...wow.

He let go of me and walked over to the blanket and lightly sat down, so he wouldn't knock over the candles. I followed him, because he seemed to have more to say.

"My life...before I met you, Ari, everything was just the same. I was never truly happy. Sure, the guys are great and all, and I have a great life. My life is really good. But, the people were all the same, and while my family _does _make me happy, they could never completely make me happy. I never knew what it was like to be completely and one hundred percent happy until you came along. Ari, I'm not sure how this is even possible, but you're…amazing. I met you a little over two weeks ago, and things are going...so fast. Everything is just...incredible. I mean, until I met you, I didn't know what it was like to smile for absolutely no reason at all. For once in my life, I don't have to _try _to be happy. When I'm with you, it just happens. Duh, I love you, and trying to explain why is like trying to explain why the sky is blue, or how water tastes; completely impossible." Then, he sighed. "And, yes, I know that I sound completely corny and like a—"

I interrupted him, though, by pressing my lips against his softly. "Seth, you don't sound corny. I know what you're saying is true; believe me, I do."

He laughed. "Well, that's good, because I would feel really stupid if you didn't."

I giggled a little, unable to stop myself. Sometimes I'm not laughing because something he says is necessarily funny, but I'm just so happy that I just laugh. It's never happened before, but I definitely like it.

"Seth, I don't think you realize just how easily you make me smile," I said honestly.

"I do," he informed me, "and I love that. Just like you make me smile so easily too."

I sighed. "This probably isn't a good thing, but you could hurt me, break me, and make me feel like a complete idiot, but I'll still love you, forever and ever. So, in case you're wondering, you're everything to me. Seth, I was invincible until I met you."

He laughed. "Yeah, Ari? I thought the same thing too, and I think I pretty much was."

"You weren't," I teased, smirking at him a little. "You would've been killed if you got ran over by an eighteen-wheeler."

His eyebrows rose. "And you won't?"

I shook my head. "Nope. I'll break the eighteen-wheeler, actually. But, I'm not totally invincible. To be honest, I never really will be invincible. Even after, well, you know, I'll still be able to be killed. You'll be the only one who _can _kill me, but you get what I mean."

"Will it be like that for me too?" he asked curiously.

"I nodded. "Yep. I'll be the only one."

He smiled my favorite smile again. "I like that, knowing that you're the only one that completely destroy me, physically and emotionally."

I had to admit. It was the same way for me too, and it was a pleasant thought.

"You should come over tomorrow," I said bluntly, looking up at him with a smile. "That is, if you don't already have something you're doing."

He shook his head. "No. I don't have anything. What did you have planned?"

"Well, you've seen some of my house," I said honestly, biting my lip a little. "But you haven't seen all eight hundred acres of land we have, a lot of which are trees and stuff. It's so much fun to be there, and there's a beautiful waterfall, not quite like this place. It's amazing."

"Sounds like fun," he said brightly before leaning over and pressing his lips softly against mine.

"I love you."

He smiled and looked away, not replying at first. Then, he picked up the bouquet of flowers and handed them to me, making me smile all over again. They were absolutely perfect, definitely the expensive ones you have to really look for, the ones that they inject dye into the flower before it blooms to make it whatever color they want. How many natural ice blue roses have you seen?

I haven't seen any. That's for sure.

"Ari, I'll love you with everything I have in me until the last rose dies."

My eyes widened a little in surprise. They...they had an expiration date. One day, they _would _die.

I looked down at the bouquet, unable to smile right now. How could he love me just until the last one dies while I'm gonna be stuck in love with him forever?

"Oh," I said softly, now forcing a half-hearted smile at him.

He still had my favorite smile on, even though he could clearly tell something was up. Whatever it was, it confused me, and I decided to let it go and just have an amazing night.

Since apparently it might be one of the last few we have. Roses don't last that long, no matter what you do to preserve them.

I _could _refrigerate them, but either way, they'll still die.

And there he goes, completely destroying me on the inside and shattering my heart in a million tiny little pieces.


	29. 28: Settle

**well, this didn't exactly turn out how i wanted it to. i promise, though, that there will be better versions of this chapter later. i just...yeah. lol. well, anyways, sorry it's so short and not too exciting. it's kinda important, though, because of the end of it. you'll see. the song in chapter 27 was _Break Your Heart _by Taio Cruz feat. Ludacris. once again, i'll make better versions later, but not right now. so, please read, review, and enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Maximum Ride, its storyline, or its characters, to my complete dismay.**

* * *

We're all looking for something  
That takes away the pain

* * *

What he said last night was haunting me, chilling me to the bone. How could he say that? Roses die!

The fears were back, the fears of never being with anyone and dying when I turn seventeen. It was worse than before, though, because now I had already decided to never be with anyone but Seth, and he said that once the roses die, he won't love me anymore.

So, then things will end.

The females had all _loved _the roses, and when we got home, I faked a smile really well. Seth even came in and talked some. They all thought I was so happy, probably even Seth.

I've gotten so good at pretending everything's okay.

There was a knock on my bedroom door the next morning, around ten. We had decided ten would be a good time, so he was probably here.

I hadn't really done anything to get ready this morning. What was the point? Of course, I had taken my usual morning shower—I change it sometimes to night, depending on how I feel—and left my hair natural and awesome in the curls. I didn't put much glitter on today, but I did put on some black eyeliner, mascara, silver sparkly eye shadow, and _some _silver glitter on my cheek bones.

Even if he did stop loving me, I wanted to attempt to look pretty while he still did.

I had on a pair of short dark blue jean shorts and a grey and white plaid button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to above the crease of my elbow. Along with that, I had on my black and white high top converse and sunglasses from yesterday.

They're amazing.

My hair surprisingly looked good curly like it was. Honestly, I loved it so much better now than I did before. It was absolutely incredible.

I walked out of my room with raised eyebrows. "Yes, Alex?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "Seth's here...you should cheer up."

I faked a smile at him. "I'm perfectly fine, Alex. Why wouldn't I be?"

He looked back towards the living room, or maybe just right there in the hallway, and then back to me. "Oh good gosh. Ari, you...ugh. Never mind. Just get out of here and have fun. Are you both taking yours?"

I shrugged. "Depends on whether or not he can drive one. We'll just see."

Seth grabbed my hand then, shocking me a little. I hadn't realized he was actually standing there, not for sure, so I just followed him out, towards the barn.

His lips pressed softly against mine. "Ari, what's wrong?"

Like last night, I faked a smile at him perfectly well. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. I'm fine."

He just sighed and shook his head. "You'll see."

My eyebrows furrowed. "I'll see?"

He didn't say anything, though, but instead looked at all of the four wheelers. "Wow."

I nodded and threw him a set of keys, which were sitting on a table in the barn. "Can you drive one?"

"Yes," he said honestly before flashing me my favorite smile. "So, which do I have?"

I couldn't help but smile back and cheer up a little at the sight of that, something he picked up on. "Daddy's black one."

I got on my blue one and started it up, making sure it had a full tank of gas. Since Daddy and I had been the last two to drive them, ours were beside each other. We had driven them until they ran out of gas, and then we filled the back up.

I glanced over at the gas meter on his to make sure no one had driven it. Daddy's and my four-wheelers are the two most commonly driven ones by our family.

He started looking at the brakes and gas, and that's when it hit me.

He said he'll love me with _everything he has_ until the last rose dies. So, therefore, does that mean he'll be able to love other things too, like his family, yet still love me?

That was what I was sticking with to get me through the day. It was all I could stick with, because I didn't want to think about anything else.

I laughed blissfully, which got his attention. "Just follow me."

And then, I shot off, off towards the pastures. He followed behind me, but my four-wheeler was the fastest, so he couldn't exactly catch me.


	30. 29: Fake

**sorry for the short chapters. the next one is pretty long, and i could've sworn i put this one up. anyways, here it is. the song in chapter 28 was _Me, You, and My Medication_ by Boys Like Girls. It, along with _Up Against the Wall _and _On Top of the World_, is my favorite Boys Like Girls song. anyways, not the point. here's 29. read, review, and enjoy please.**

**DISCLAIMER: No, i don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. sigh.**

* * *

That's what you get when you let your heart win  
Whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I looked up at the roses sitting on my bedside table instantly with a smile. It was a good thing that he would be able to love other things too.

As long as it's not other women.

But, didn't Daddy say that mates would be all you would _ever _be able to truly love, besides your kids if you have any?

I just stood up without thinking about it. For some reason, I just wasn't in the mood to get ready naturally.

So, I snapped, and then I had on another pair of black sweatpants three-fourths in length with side pockets and a small bright cyan heart on the right side. To go with that, I had on a bright cyan loose v-neck t-shirt that kinda showed a little cleavage if I bent over with a text smiley face in the center, and a solid black zip-up hoodie with black faux fur on the inside. Of course, I put on my black and bright cyan high top converse to go with this and black ankle socks. My hair was left natural again. I put on bright cyan eye shadow and black eyeliner too. To highlight this even more—as if my hair didn't enough already—I put bright cyan glitter on my eyes, mostly, but I put some on my cheek bones too. Other than that, though, I looked like I just didn't even care.

Cause I really didn't.

I walked out of my room to find Alex standing there, waiting on me. It made me jump, and he just laughed and took off, knowing I was about to murder him.

"You talk in your sleep!" he called after me, stopping me dead in my tracks. "Just wait until Seth hears that you moan his name at night and breathe for him to keep going!"

My eyes shot wide open. "No! Don't you _dare_! Alex Chase Lawrence, you better _stop_!"

"Or what?" he challenged. "What are you gonna do? I have to go to school, and he's in my second period, so there!"

I just continued chasing him around the house, of course stumbling over lots of things along the way. Being the stupid idiot he is, he ran into my room to get away from me, which is an action I quickly followed.

Something crashed, though, as I leapt towards him to grab him so I could beat the crap out of him. The vase full of ice blue roses hit the black walls with bright turquoise and bright lime green polka dots and shattered, instantly.

I gasped and rushed over to it, ignoring the glass I got in my hands as I knelt down and started picking pieces up. "Alex, you idiot!"

"You did it."

I just rolled my eyes and snapped the glass back together. "Go get water in this."

"Why can't you just—?"

"GO!"

He did as I said then, too afraid to do anything else. Daddy and Momma were in the door now as I picked up the roses one by one.

That's when I realized something else, something completely new.

Every rose had a certain feel, a moist, smooth, normal flower feel, except the very last one I picked up. It felt like…

Plastic.

I jumped up with the rose in hand and stared at it with wide eyes. It wasn't real, but instead, it was fake.

Until the last rose dies! It's not dying!

I squealed softly before snapping the vase full of water out of Alex's hands and onto the bedside table again. I put the bouquet—fake one included—into the vase and took off towards my car.

My backpack was in the car, so I just drove off towards school, aware Seth would be there due to football workouts they have every Monday morning.

He was waiting by my locker with an ice blue rose in his hand and my favorite smile on his lips, an expecting look.

I kissed him softly. "You are amazing."

He handed me the rose with a grin. "Oh? Why do you say that, love?"

"Until the last rose dies," I said softly, smelling the rose with my flirty smile. "One's fake."

"Yes," he said brightly. "It took you a bit to figure that out. You got pretty upset."

"I thought you weren't gonna love me anymore."

"Ari, have you not already figured out that I'm hopelessly and irrevocably in love with you?"

"Now I have," I said with a sheepish smile.


	31. 30: Game

****

um, well, i have a confession to make. as of now, this isn't the only series i'm working on. i know i promised you that it would be, and i'm so sorry that it's not. but, any good writer knows than inspiration can come at anytime from anywhere, even the most unexpected situations. so, i WILL keep working on this, every day i can, and it'll still be good stuff. i swear. until i'm done, i'm not gonna stop with All-American Girl. you guys have held on through the long year before, so i'm holding on and finishing. but, i won't update as much as often. that's all that's gonna change, okay?

**btw, i went and saw _Eclipse_ today, and i thought it was pretty freakin' awesome. i'm not even that big of a _Twilight _fan (the actual series) anymore, but i actually loved it. it was soo...amazing. lol. anyways, yes. lol**

**oh, and many of you may recognize this chapter, somewhat. i've changed it a lot and edited it, but it's basically the same as chapter 11 of the original one.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, unfortunately.**

* * *

How perfect can life get? I mean, seriously!

The next week at school was perfect! Everyone loved Alex and me, even more so than before. The football team convinced Seth to bring me on the bus to the away game as their personal cheerleader. They all love me, a hell of a lot more than Lindsey.

She was so mad. You can see this definitely wasn't the reaction she was trying to get out of this. She was planning on getting me known as the freak, and Seth leaving me.

It was so funny! I was in the locker room, before and after the game. The guys were showering, but I was just sitting in a corner with a black cloth wrapped around my eyes. Seth quickly got done and sat beside me so he could talk to me while everyone else got ready.

It was just perfect. Everything was.

But, you know, nothing can be perfect, and things eventually have to change. When's this coming to an end, all of the divine perfection? I mean, it has to at some point.

And, Seth even came over to the house some more. He was in Pre Cal too, just not the same period as me.

This trimester anyways. We've already found out our schedule for next trimester, and he's in three of my classes instead of just two.

How much more perfect could life get?

Anyways, as I was saying, we did homework together, for Pre Cal, Spanish, and Chemistry. We goofed around a lot, but we still got it done. We did it in my actual room so they wouldn't suspect anything and possibly find my hideout.

That couldn't happen.

It was strange how just three weeks could instantly make you the happiest girl on the whole entire planet when you were just kinda somewhat happy before.

Seth sighed as the bell to go to first period rang. "I'll see you at break." He kissed me softly. "Love you."

"Love you too," I said blissfully before kissing him quickly one last time. "Bye."

He smiled brightly as he turned towards his first period. Once again, I floated to Pre Cal.

Alex...he seemed...depressed.

And I knew exactly why as I walked to my seat. It hit me. He was mad and depressed. He was depressed because the girl for him was dating someone else she really liked as of Wednesday, and he was mad at me.

I had made that happen, knowing he liked her.

"Alex," I said gently as I sat down to face him. "I'm—"

"Don't," he interrupted. "I thought you wanted me to survive, but you know, I guess I was wrong! You are the worst sister anyone could ever ask for! You, I mean, you practically said, 'Here she is! Take her!' I mean, you must hate me!"

"Alex!" I exclaimed quickly, eyes widened. "Don't say that! Why on Earth would I want you to die? You're my brother!"

"I don't know," he admitted with a shrug. "After all I've done for you and Seth too. I'm _still_ trying to figure that out. There's no other explanation though. Why else would you do this?"

"Alex, I did this because I wanted _you_ to notice her. I did it for you. She wasn't confident before, but she is now. I'm telling you. You just have to trust me, Alex. This isn't gonna last, because he's just dating her for her looks, as she'll soon realize. Alex, I did this for you and her. She'll have the confidence she needs to admit you're the one. I just know it."

He sighed, eyes not on me for a minute. "You think so?"

"I know so," I said firmly as the bell rang. I smiled encouragingly. "I'm me."

He just laughed as I turned forward, knowing that yes, I was so right. I always was.

Problem solved. I knew what I had said was true.

Pre Cal strangely passed quickly. It was odd. When I was about to see Seth, things typically passed slowly, agonizingly slow.

As I was walking out, one of the football players—I think his name is Matt—walked up to me, a blank face on as he did it. It was Elli's boyfriend type person.

Well, they're going on a date tonight. I wouldn't exactly say boyfriend yet.

And, besides. He won't be her boyfriend for long.

"Ari, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," I said softly, looking back to Alex for a second with a small smile. "Alex, I'll see you later."

He looked blankly at Matt but nodded. Only I could see the hatred he felt towards him. "Alright. See ya."

With that, Matt—we'll call him that, although I don't know for sure—grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a classroom, away from everyone else. What on Earth did he want?

Is he asking me how to make his date with Elli perfect? I mean, if so, this could be really good. I can make this night go terribly, and that'll move her one step closer to Alex.

"What?" I asked curiously as we walked into a classroom.

His lips fervently met mine at that exact moment, and his hands tightly cradled my face. He was strong, strong enough that it took me a couple seconds to break free of his hold.

"What the—?"

"Ari!" I heard an all-too familiar voice exclaim in a whisper, almost as shocked as I was at the moment. "How could you do this to me?"

"Elli," I said swiftly as I turned to face her, letting out a shaky breath as I did. "This..." I completely froze as I looked at the figure beside her, eyes filling up with tears instantly as I realized the true gravity of this situation. It was worse than I had originally known, worse than I could've ever imagined. "Seth..."

His jaw was locked as he looked away from me at the doorway, to hide the tear filled eyes and the pained expression. "Don't...don't ever talk to me again, Ari. I...you know, I can't believe I was dumb enough to think you really cared."

"Seth, I do," I insisted, looking deeply into his eyes to try and convince him. Normally, I would've won, but he refused to look back into mine. "Seth, p—"

He just shook his head before walking out. His face was pained, but he didn't raise his voice once, not once. He sounded like he had just lost the person closest to him, and the look on his face was worse than just pained me. It was something that would stick in my head forever. My heart was suddenly heavy and achy.

That was when I realized what all the pain in all of the world looked like in one single person, and it was all my fault.

Elli was giving me a pained look too, but it wasn't near as bad as Seth's. I was her best friend, and I was his life.

Which one would hurt you worse?

"Ari, I...I thought you were my friend. I hate you! And, Matt, don't ever talk to me again!"

"Elli, he kissed me," I insisted sincerely, literally begging her to listen. "You have to believe—"

"Don't even try that crap!" she shouted icily, turning to break my nose, to my complete surprise. "Don't give me the 'you showed up as he kissed me, and I shoved him off right after' crap! I'm not stupid!"

"But, Elli!" I exclaimed as she ran out, after snorting all of the blood into a nearby garbage can. I ran after her, of course. "That really is what happened!"

"Don't!" she yelled before running off down the hallway, off towards her third period, leaving me there.

I was just frozen as tears spilled down my cheeks and my entire world crashed down before me at my feet, shattering into millions of tiny little pieces.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lindsey push herself off the locker cockily and walk up close to me, a smirk on her lips as she triumphantly stared at me. "I told you. I'm the last person you want to mess with, Aria Samantha Lawrence."

But I was too upset to be mad. She really had won.

"Go ahead and cry," she scoffed blissfully before laughing like a fucking bitch. "You just can't stand the fact that I won."

I turned to face her, face lethal and demonic now. My teeth ground together as I stepped closer to her, making her step back with each step in her direction I took.

"What's the prize? Is it Seth? Is it my pain? What is it that makes you so thrilled to try torture me? You're playing a game I never wanted to play, and I'm done with it. Thanks to you I have absolutely nothing." I shoved her back into the locker. Her head hit against one of the locks, and she grimaced. It was...nice to see her pain, to see she was feeling at least a small, microscopic piece of what I was feeling on the inside on the outside. "So, fine. Hate me. You win this stupid little game. Whoopde do. But, you know, one day soon, you're gonna regret everything you've ever done. You're gonna look in that reflection and you're gonna see that you have won _nothing_. You're just a egotistical little bitch who cares about no one else but yourself and your popularity. What's that gonna get you in the long run? Absolutely nothing but people who despise you, even more than they do now. You are gonna get it, Lindsey, and I'll be the one with the last laugh."

The bell rang to go to second period, and her lips trembled for a second before she looked at her posse. "Let's go."

Tears then started spilling down my cheeks, and I just wordlessly pulled out my cell phone. "Daddy? Can you come get me?"

"Oh God, Ari, what's wrong?"

I burst into tears. "I'm tired of having a deadline! I'm done! If this doesn't fix, fine. I'll die. I'm just done!"

"I'll be there in a sec," he promised softly, voice slightly trembling. "Just...hang on."

I slid my phone shut and slid to the floor, clutching my stomach as the pain seared right through it. I leaned against the locker and pulled my knees up to my chest, trying to just hideaway in my own little fairytale world. I couldn't get out of reality, though, not now. My fingers knotted in my hair, and I just cried.

Why did everything have to be so horrible? Never talk to him again? I couldn't do that! I was too in love with him for that!

Why can't they just see?

That's when a thought occurred to me. Suddenly, I quit crying for a moment and looked up, even though there was nothing there to look up at. There was a way to do it, without force. It would take a little time.

In the meantime...

I just started crying all over again. It's kinda…strange. I suddenly realized until I showed them I was telling the truth, I wouldn't have Seth or Elli, my best friend and my only love, my world.

Life absolutely sucks rocks right now. I just had to ask.


	32. 31: Liar

**sorry for the evil cliff hanger people! anyways, this one is too, so i'm gonna get up another chapter. i don't THINK...well, yeah, it will, so i guess i'll get up 2 more today. lol. well, the song in chapter 30 was...whoops. i didn't put one. lol. but i MEANT to put _The Game _by Drowning Pool. that's a cool song. anyways, here's 31. it's also a lot like Chapter 12 from the original story, but it's also a lot different. it's a lot better, in my opinion. so, please read, review, and enjoy! (=**

* * *

Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
Maybe I should hate for this  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that

I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
The truth is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt

* * *

***Seth***

And just like that, my entire world came crashing down.

All that I had hoped for, wished for, worked for...it all came crashing down around me, and I had no idea how to take all of this.

The need to cry was just unbearable, and the inability to do so right now was even worse. My breath was shaky, and I was literally shuddering, almost constantly.

This just couldn't be happening. This morning, I wouldn't have believed the warnings; I _didn't_. Lindsey had told me that I was with a cheating little freak, but I ignored her. I thought she was wrong and just saying that to try and get me to leave her, as per usual.

But...she wasn't.

What happened to I love you? What happened to all of the plans we made?

What happened to our forever?

There was no forever now. She must've realized she loves _Matt_, the player, more than me.

My heart was pounding agonizingly slow in my chest, building up an unfamiliar pressure inside of me. Never before had I wanted to cry; no, _needed _to cry. When my grandparents died, except for my mom's dad, I had cried at their funerals. But, that was the only time in my entire _life _that I've cried, and I was only between the ages of five and seven.

Those were the rough years.

But, this was worse, so much worse than every single funeral. This time, _I _was the one dying. Inside of me, everything was fading away, and there was nothing I could do about it.

A question was haunting my mind, making me ache and confused and torn inside.

What if he hurts her?

My jaw clenched tightly as I finally let myself think that question. That was unimportant. If he hurts her, fine. She deserves it. Well, if she even has a heart to hurt. She probably doesn't, the way she just ripped mine out and took it and stomped on it over and over in front of me, not even caring as she did it. There was no way she had a heart, because she supposedly gave it to me. That's not true.

I...I hate her.

Oh God. I can't even lie to myself _in my head_. The truth was, I still loved her. Till the last rose dies...it was absolutely true. The bad thing is, I'm more in love with her _now_ than I was before that happened. I have no clue why, but my heart is suddenly aching in ways I never thought it could. Well, the hole where it used to be.

This girl meant more to me than I had known before, and now she was gone and in love with someone else.

This just couldn't be happening.

I had thought, originally, when she wasn't in fourth period, it would be a relief for the rest of the day. But, in truth, I realized in those two periods where I was alone and Lindsey was _too_ flirty, I'm alone. I have no reason to live anymore. She's my reason for life, my only way to be happy anymore.

I've got nothing now.

It's weird to think about, because I used to be decently happy. But, not anymore, not now that I know what life is like with her. Before, I was thirsty, just waiting on something to come along to quench that thirst. Now, it's gone—she's gone—and I'm thirsty again, more so than ever. But, I know what it's like to not be thirsty, and I need it, more than anything else.

Another football collided with my facemask forcefully, knocking me back a little, and I blinked in surprise. When did that get thrown?

"Seth!" Coach Matthews exclaimed furiously, eyes widened in surprise. "Come on! Wake up out there! Catch the ball! I don't know what's going on, but get out of la-la land and play some football!"

I took a deep, calming breath—an attempt at one anyways—and threw it back to Jake, the quarterback. There's...seven now?

I _never_ missed more than two passes in an entire practice, and I haven't even _caught_ two this time. What is wrong with me? Why can't I just focus and do this?

But I couldn't think of an answer to either questions.

The coach blew the whistle then, to my surprise. "Alright, boys! Hit the locker room! We're done for the day."

I felt slightly guilty, knowing it was my fault. But, I needed to get out of here. The pain needed to take over me, and I needed to cry like a fucking baby when I got home.

It had been so long...

I took my helmet off and ran into the locker room, behind everyone else. Of course, getting thought consumed always caused me to be behind or, well, miss a pass

"Whoa, Seth," Andy, the linebacker, said softly as I threw my helmet in my locker very forcefully, making a loud crash as I did so. "Man, what's up with you? You seem kinda…not here."

I closed my eyes and grit my teeth together again, fists clenching slightly too. "I do? Huh. That's odd."

"Seth!" Coach Matthews called loudly from his office, something that made me relax and flinch a little. "Can I have a word?"

I softly groaned before walking over there, biting my lip a little as I did. "Yes sir?"

Oh shit. I'm picking up on her habits now too!

"Have a seat," he said impassively as he gestured to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

So, I sat.

He crossed his arms over his rather large belly, and he leaned back in his chair, eyes studying me the entire time. "How's life treating you?"

"Fine," I lied through my fucking teeth, appearing slightly to be telling the truth. I had never been the best liar, but it was a decent one anyways. "Why do you ask?"

"Something is up with you," he said simply as he suddenly leaned forward, eyes still calculating my expression. "Is it a family thing? Family trouble?"

"No sir," I said honestly, shaking my head, eyes moving down to the floor. "It has nothing to do with my family."

"Is it Ari?"

I froze instantly, focusing on my feet and my feet alone. "Uh...no sir."

"You can't lie to me," he informed me before letting out a deep sigh. "Seth, look, she's a sweet girl. I like her. Whatever it is, though, better be fixed or out of the way by this Friday. If I don't see a change by Thursday, I can't start you."

I stood up and nodded, relieved he didn't ask why. Honestly, I don't know if I would've felt better to tell him or not, and Matt would've been in big trouble.

Good.

"Yes sir. I'll have my head cleared by then."

"Seth, you'll work this out," he said softly, voice truly concerned. Now, he wasn't talking about football anymore, and I knew exactly what he meant. "Now, I'm not a big softie, and I'm not your dad or anything, but I've seen how you look at her, and how she looks at you. Fate has funny ways of working, you know?"

I sighed and shook my head, eyes slightly watering at his words. They weren't true, weren't right. Ari didn't love me anymore, and I would just have to get over it.

Yeah, right.

"I doubt it, but if you say so."

"I do say so, and I'm always right. Go on and get changed," he ordered firmly, eyes tightening only for a moment before turning towards his TV.

I walked out with the same impassive, ghostly stare I had had the rest of the day since break and sat down on the bench. My hands covered my face to bury it, so I wouldn't see anyone staring at me, like I knew they were. I just needed to think.

I had an answer to my questions now, now that I talked to Coach.

Why can't I just focus and do this?

This girl means more than I ever knew was possible for one person to mean, and she's gone.

What's wrong with me?

Everything.

"Dude, you look stressed," our defensive quarterback, Josh, said helpfully as he sat down. All anyone wanted to do was help me out, because, for the most part, I'm really good friends with everyone on the team. "What's up?"

Matt's the only one I don't like, and I _hate _him. Before, I just didn't like him, but now, I hope he gets hit by a bus.

Fine; I hope he gets hit by a bus and ends up in ICU...for the rest of his life.

"I don't feel like talking about it," I said firmly as I looked up at him, eyes tight and teeth clenching a little again.

"Him and Ari broke up," Matt, as in _the_ Matt that stole my entire world and more, said simply before looking back to his locker, as if it's no big deal.

"You would know," I said icily as I stood up, fists so tight that my knuckles turned white, possibly even my entire fist. "What in the hell is your problem?"

"Problem?" he asked dubiously, looking at me as if I had it all wrong. "Seth, I don't have a problem."

"Then why in the hell did you fucking kiss her?"

"She kissed me," he said innocently, holding his hands up in surrender, shrugging. "I had nothing to do with that. I brought her in a room to ask her about what she thought I should do for my date with Elli, because she knows her so well and they're best friends or something—well, used to be—and the next thing I know, she's kissing me. You know, I actually liked Elli, but she hates me now."

For a second, I was frozen. She...she kissed him?

But, that didn't sound like her. None of this did.

"Cut the bullshit," I spat coldly.

"Do you honestly think I kissed her?" he asked curiously as he turned to look at me, eyebrows raised. "If you did, would you two really be fighting right now?"

Ouch. That hit home.

"I don't know!" I exclaimed angrily. "That's the problem, Matt! I don't know what happened!"

"I wouldn't do that, Seth," he assured me with a shrug before picking up his bag and flipping his hair to the side with a shake of his head. "I wouldn't do that to you, or the team. I'm not stupid. You're too caught up in this girl for your own good, and it's kind of sick actually, but that's your business. I can see how that would hurt the team. Why would I do that?"

I just slowly shook my head before turning back towards my locker, eyes tight. Too caught up in this girl? Kind of sick? What in the hell does he know?

He's never had someone who he truly cares about anyways, so how would he know what it's like?

Was it just me, or did that sound like a lie, every part of what he said?

I was too confused to know the difference though.

"Don't listen to him," Garrett encouraged, putting his hand on my shoulder gently after Matt left, leaving most of the guys in the locker room glaring at him and really pissed off. "You love this girl. Big deal. He's just a whore anyways. But, talk to her about it, Seth. He's a liar, and that was all just a bunch of bullshit. She did _not _kiss him."

And I had to admit, he was right. Ari wouldn't do that.

...right?


	33. 32: Stupid

**sorry. i don't like short chapters, but sometimes, there's just no where to got except what's happening in the next chapter, so you have to stop so it's not just stuff that's not important and bad. sigh. anyways, the song in chapter 31 was _You're So Last Summer _by Taking Back Sunday. i've never heard that particular song, but it fits so well, in my opinion. well, here's 32. read, review, and enjoy, please. (=**

* * *

Drowned in fears that I've made my own  
Countless years passing by so fast  
Without you I can't survive  
Without you my worlds collide

Stopped by the lies  
I was lost in my life

Lost in my life  
Without you I died  
I was never alive never alive without you

Drawn in by the life I longed to live  
Losing what I needed most again  
Without you I can't survive

* * *

***Ari***

I hadn't expected the reaction I got from Alex when he got home. Honestly, I didn't know _what _to expect from him. He cares so much for Elli, and she was so upset about this. A part of me honestly thought he would be mad at me.

But, I got a hug, a sincere, loving, tight hug, and he told me to just cry. So, I did, like a baby, and I did so in front of everyone in my family. At first, I thought it was a sign of weakness and that they would think of me as less of a person, a weaker girl than they originally thought I was. Then, I realized by the way they looked at me that they saw that as something that made me even stronger, especially Momma and Daddy.

Alex told me all about Elli, and how she thinks all wrong. He tried to convince her that I was telling the truth, but she got mad at him. So, in trying to defend me, he lost the girl he loves.

And...he's okay with that.

I didn't understand how it was even possible, but it was amazing to me. Honestly, I would never forget that, and I think I actually got closer to Alex because of this, because of all of it. He was there to help, and he was willing to do whatever necessary to make things right again, with everyone.

My eyes slightly widened. "New plan. Oh my tigers, Alex. If I get Lindsey to say it, they might not believe it. Well, maybe. I don't know. And besides; she's already told me her plan. She might not tell me again. But, if _you _get Lindsey to admit it, which she's so cocky that she will, then maybe they'll believe us."

He nodded. "Maybe."

His phone rang then, and as he looked at who it was, his eyebrows furrowed for a second. But, then he grinned and answered it. "Hello?"

Of course, I was curious, and he knew this, because he said, "Hang on a second," and ran out, off towards the pool house.

Momma gently grabbed my arm, obviously picking up on who it was. "Ari, sweetheart, listen. What exactly happened?"

I took a deep breath. "Well, Elli's date person, _Matt_, asked me if he could talk to me at break, alone. I thought he wanted to talk about what he should do for his and Elli's date, since we're such good friends, and I wanted to tell him bad things so she would break up at him and end up with Alex, because, I mean, she will." I sighed. "And this will work out...it has to. Our survival depends on it, literally. Like I'm set with having only Seth, he's set with having only Elli."

Momma nodded. "So then he kissed you?"

"Yeah," I admitted, aware tears were filling my eyes again. Honestly, I had thought that I had cried all of my tears out.

She just nodded and looked over at Daddy. "Can you do me that favor?"

Daddy grinned at her a little, but only half-heartedly. This was absolutely killing him, more so than any of my other family, besides Iggy. It hurt them the worst, followed by Alex, and then Momma, and then everyone else.

"Already done, babe."

Momma's eyes lit up a little. "Excellent." Then, she walked out and into the kitchen. At first, I was confused, but then she walked back with a bag full of a dozen Duchess Donuts, the best donuts _ever_. "I know this doesn't make things better, but they can always help."

I tightly hugged her and nodded. "Donuts always help, especially when they're these donuts."

She just laughed. "Don't thank me. It was Iggy's idea, and your dad got them."

I walked over and gave them both hugs. "Thank you, all of you, for just...being here for me, for everything."

"We're family," Iggy said simply, shrugging. "It's no big deal, Ari. We're _supposed_ to be here for you."

Alex came back inside then, face completely impassive. I could tell he was trying so hard to keep it that way, but I just didn't ask.

I wasn't sure if I even wanted to know. Some of his friends are...odd.

Everyone looked over at him, and they seemed to understand something that I didn't. I felt so out of place that I just sighed, grabbed my bag of donuts, thanked them again, and left back to my room.

I was crying again as I ate them all, and my door was locked. Nobody bothered me, because they knew I needed space and I needed to get over this on my own. Things _had _to work out, and I'm not sure how much of this I can take.

I'm going insane here. On one hand, I know I'm not alone, because I have all of my family here with me supporting me, ready to do whatever it takes to make me happy. But, on the other, it feels like I'm alone, because I don't have Seth, and I don't have Elli. Sure, Seth hurt much worse, and I have other friends, but they both still hurt.

So, so badly.

Stupid Matt; stupid Lindsey; stupid both of them!

***Seth***

When I was finally done crying over this—yes, I'll admit that I cried for a long time—I was surprised to find my mom outside of my room, waiting on me to come out.

Her eyes weren't on me, but rather the ground. "Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

I sighed. "Mom, I'm sorry, but I really don't wanna hear about how you were right and I'm too young to love."

"I wasn't going to say that," she informed me sincerely, smiling half-heartedly at me now. "Seth, you're becoming a man. You're plenty old enough to love."

I just sighed again and nodded, walking over to my bed with a deep breath that ended up turning into another shudder. "What is it, Mom?"

"I need to tell you the truth about love, the truth about what you've gotten yourself so deeply into," she answered. "The truth is...everyone is going to hurt you, Seth. You just have to decide who is truly worth the pain."

And she was.

"I believe everything happens for a reason," she went on. "People change so that you can learn how to move on and let go. Things go wrong so you can appreciate them when they go right, and sometimes good things fall apart so better things can fall together." Then, she smiled. "Love isn't about the words we say, the hearts we break, the actions we take, or the things we do. It's about people who can look at each other and just know. It's about giving your everything to that one person, and no matter what happens, trusting in that one person and that one person alone. You love them, and no matter what anyone says or does, no matter what you see, you trust them to love you back." She laughed. "Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to."

"Thanks, Mom," I said quietly, finding truth in her words and comfort. I was about to do something I never thought I would do again, not after this morning.

She just nodded and walked out, a sincere smile on her lips now as she realized that what she had said really had helped me.

I dialed the number, which I strangely had memorized already, and pressed the send button.

"Hello?"


	34. 33: Discussion

**so, yesterday was my birthday! 16th to be exact! =D =D it was AWESOME, the best yet! it involved sitting at home writing, reading other fanfics, my friends coming to my house, us going to wal mart for candy with my friend in the buggy, us taking random pictures, going to the marine recruters (semper fi!), going to dollar general, getting more candy and mountain dew, and coming back to find a huge cookie cake! haha. we haven't exactly gotten to that yet...lol. sour skittles, sour gummy worms, skittles, HUGE bag of sour patch kids, twizzlers (bleh XP), reese's, rainbow nerds, sour and puckeroom gummies...not exactly something you can eat with cookie cake. haha.**

**so, i don't really like doing this, but it's REALLY important to me...i really need reviews and responses to my story Arizona: Part I: Second Chance, so...if any of you aren't doing anything, and you're bored, could you possibly do me the favor and see what you think?**

**anyways...here's the next chapter! there will DEFINITELY be a chapter to go along with the ending! hahahahahaha. lol. you'll see. (= the song in chapter 32 was _Without You _by Eowyn. that's an amazing band, but i've never heard that particular song. lol. well, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Now take my hand  
And we will run away  
Down to this place that I know  
How did this night become the enemy  
It's over. it's over. it's over.

Lay down with me  
Let me hold you  
Baby just breathe  
This is ending and we will get through eventually

Said they wanted change  
I hope that  
You remain the same

* * *

"You know, the funny thing about life is how easy it is to get caught up in, and how quickly it goes sometimes, and how slowly it goes others," Alex ranted on outside of my door, making me even more confused than I was when he started. "Life is like a pack of gum. I've yet to figure out why."

My eyebrows rose as a giggle escaped between my lips, but I let him go on without interruption, because this was slightly entertaining, really true, and funny.

I even laughed a little at the beginning, like I just did.

"Never give up on someone you can't go a day without thinking about," he went on, like I knew he would. He's been bouncing around subjects for some reason, but he's just going on and on and on. "And, hey. Be optimistic. All the people you hate are eventually gonna die."

That was true.

"Sometimes, all it takes is another chance to get things right. As we grow up, we learn that the one person who was never supposed to let you down probably will. You'll have your heart broken more than once, most likely, and it'll hurt worse every time. You'll break hearts too. You'll fight with your best friend,"—yeah, I was—"and you'll blame your love for things that you shouldn't. You'll cry because things are going too fast, and you'll lose someone you love. So, take too many pictures, laugh too much, and love like you've never been hurt and never hurt anyone, because every sixty seconds you spend upset is a minute of happiness you'll never get back. Don't be afraid your life will end; be worried about it never beginning. If you're depressed, you're living in the past. If you're anxious, you're living in the future. If you're at peace, you're living in the present, which is where you need to be."

He must've gotten tired of my lack of response, because he just sighed and got silent.

"Alex..."

"What I'm trying to get to," he said firmly, stopping me from actually responding. "Every relationship has its problems, Ari. But, what makes it perfect is if you still wanna be in it when things really suck."

I opened my door quickly, making him jump back a little in surprise. "Look, Alex, I really appreciate this and all, but I just...can you please...?"

Something in the living room caught my attention, though, something I didn't expect.

Standing in the center of the living room under the ceiling fan with a thoughtful, sheepish smile was none other than Seth himself.

I didn't freeze, though, like I thought I would, but instead, I ran over and tackled him, shocking _everyone_.

I stared down at him with a curious look. "You're not still mad at me? I haven't even done anything."

He laughed and shook his head. "No, Ari, I'm not. I got to thinking during football practice, which, by the way, went very terribly. This isn't like you. Then my mom came in and talked to me when I got home, after I...not important. Anyways, I realized that I should trust you, no matter what. So, I'm really sorry, Ari. Can you forgive me?"

I laughed as tears filled my eyes. "Seth, you found me kissing another guy, and you ask _me _if _I _can forgive _you_?"

He grinned sheepishly at me. "Yeah; guess so."

"Of course I do. Do _you _forgive _me_?"

"For what?" he asked curiously, shrugging. "Trying to set Elli's date up to fail so your brother could have her? Ari, that's not exactly something to apologize for."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How did you know that?"

"I know you," he reminded me.

"Touché."

"I love you," Nudge informed him, both of her hands covering her face as tears filled her eyes. "ZOMG! Guys, this is so cute and adorable, and aw! I mean, we all knew that she would _have _to find someone, but he's perfect! I mean, they've known each other _two weeks..._well, three now, and they're already more in love than anyone else I've ever seen! It's just…wow! I love this. Just get married already so we can keep him around here! Pretty please? Please, please, please—"

"Oh God," I interrupted before jumping up, eyes widened. "Um, sorry about that. She's..."

"I don't care, Ari," he reminded me, chuckling softly. "We know it's coming, probably sooner than we realize."

I nodded. "You're probably right."

Seth sighed. "Well, I should probably be going. My aunt, uncle, and cousin are coming back from London, and we're picking them up at the airport."

I smiled at him. "Okay."

"I've always wanted to go there!" Nudge exclaimed. "Ooh! You two should go to Paris for your honeymoon. It's _so_ amazing."

I stared at her as Seth laughed. Her comment made Iggy, Daddy, and all of my other uncles tense up, something to be expected, since she's talking about my honeymoon, something they've all been dreading since day one.

Literally.

Seth just smiled at me, although I could tell he desperately wanted to kiss me. I wanted to kiss him too, and I really wanted him to kiss me, right there in front of all of my family.

But, I knew he wouldn't.

I guess, though, that's probably what's best, because they would _murder_ him. So, until he's invincible, it's not really a smart idea.

Poo.

"I'll see you later."

I just nodded, smiling still. Things were…somewhat working out. For now, the most important thing was working.

Now I just had to fix this shit with Alex and Elli. He says that it'll be fine, but I _have _to fix it. It'll be on my mind,

He just walked out, smiling softly as he did so. Everyone watched him, some with expressions of joy and awe, some of pure anger and hatred, and finally one of just joy—Alex.

You can just guess the rest of them, though.

Momma took a deep breath. "Well, that made me realize something. I'm not exactly sure why, but it did. Alex, Ari; your father and I have to talk to you."

Daddy's eyes shot wide open, and Alex and I both sat there, staring at them in confusion.

I pursed my lips. "About?"

Daddy just moaned. "I've been dreading this day."

Holy shit. No, no! Anything but this talk!


	35. 34: The Talk

the song in chapter 33 was _Take My Hand _by the Cab feat. Cassadee Pope from Hey Monday. awesome song from an amazing band! (= one of my 6 favorites! btw, this chapter is really...m rated at one part, where the talk REALLY comes in...well, here's chapter 34. please read, review, and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride, its characters, its storyline, or its...well, anything. =(**

* * *

Life's what you make it  
So let's make it rock  
Life's what you make it  
So come on, come on

* * *

I was so thankful they took us into the basement to tell us about this, because I did _not _want anyone else hearing! I was embarrassed enough and brick red, to the point of no movement, but if they could hear, I knew they would be listening.

Daddy took a deep breath. "When two people love each other..."

"Not this again," Alex and I both said in unison, eyes tight.

"Momma gave it to me, and you gave it to him when we were twelve," I added firmly, fists clenching. "Please something new, if you're gonna make it worse."

Previously on Ari and Alex's awkward talk number five from their parents—it was worse this time with Alex and Daddy in here too, Daddy one of the speakers—we were both informed of what the other gender looks like.

This would've been so much better alone.

Momma let out an embarrassed breath, and I could see her cheeks turning pink slightly too. That made me _extremely _nervous.

"Before I start," she said slowly, taking an unsuccessful deep breath to try and calm herself, "let me just assure you that after this part, we're done with awkward talks, and we're gonna go to new things that won't be awkward."

We both just nodded and looked down at our feet, ready for anything. After the first talk, we were _extremely _far apart, and neither of us were looking at each other. That would've been a talk much preferred to have _alone_, just Momma and me, or just Daddy and Alex.

It wouldn't have been _nearly _as awkward if it was that way, but no. We get it the other way.

Fang looked over at Max. "You got this?"

"I'll start, you end," she said lightly, smirking at him a little, despite the awkward tension in the room.

Shoot me now, please!

"Well...we've talked with you before about the…changes your body made, and we talked about...other things with you, Ari," she went on, and I knew everyone knew what she meant by that. "We've told you about soulmates and what it's like for us, what'll happen, and whatnot; and we've told you about this thing called sex that people do when they're in love and, preferably, married."

"Which, you two have no choice," Daddy informed us flatly, looking mostly at me. "You _will _be married."

I scowled at him. "Daddy, seriously? I don't know if that'll be possible for me. I mean, I guess we could _try_, but he said his parents are _extremely _anti-right-out-of-high-school-marriage, so that might not be possible."

"Well, technically, he'll be eighteen soon, so he can anyways," Alex pointed out with shrug.

"Stop changing the subject we all want you to change," Momma said firmly, eyes widening a little in fear as her cheeks got an even brighter shade of red. "Look, guys, I don't wanna say this, but I have to. You guys need to somewhat know what you're doing before you do it."

My eyes shot wide open. "NO!"

Alex jumped up, knocking the stool he was on over. "Guys, no, no, no, no, no! We are _not _getting a talk about how to have sex properly!"

"You really need to," Momma insisted, wincing. "It's not exactly like that. You just...you have to understand what's going on!"

I shuddered. "Daddy, if you guys are _trying _to keep me a virgin all of my life, this is one way to go!"

He scowled at me. "Ari, I don't like it either, but it's life. Deal with it."

Iggy walked down there then, along with Ella, Alex's favorite aunt. I didn't have a favorite aunt, just like he didn't have a favorite uncle.

Naturally, he was more comfortable around women, and I'm more comfortable around men.

Anyways, Iggy held me down, knowing that I could easily fight him off. But, he also knew something else.

"Would you prefer I give you the talk myself?"

I bit my lip. "No..."

"Would you prefer everyone was here to witness it?"

I scowled now, making Daddy smirk at me. "Ugh. No."

"Then I suggest sitting down and being quiet and listening like a good little girl," he said softly before hugging me gently. "Sorry, kiddo, but you really do wanna know a little something about it before going on."

"We're not gonna tell you detail for detail," Daddy assured me, sighing. "There are just some things you need to know."

"Dad, we know how it works," Alex insisted. "Come on!"

"How then, Alex?" Ella challenged. "Why don't you inform us all how it works?"

He just scowled. "I don't wanna say it."

I rolled my eyes. "Wow, Alex. That's sad. Normally, you have absolutely no problem saying things."

He glowered at me. "This is different."

"How?"

"I don't know," he said firmly, frowning. "Just is. Why don't _you _tell then?"

"She doesn't even normally talk about that kind of thing," Momma pointed out right as I said,

"Well..."

Daddy's eyes widened. "Are you about to say it?"

I nodded. "Yeah. He told me to."

"Please, Ari," Alex said with a smirk, laughing a little to himself. "Why don't you explain to me how it works?"

I thought of the best way to word this, and I decided that the best way would be to say what Garrett told me the other day, when they found out I had never officially had this discussion and didn't really know.

"There are many different ways," I said carefully, repeating what Garrett said word-for-word. I decided not to focus on the people in this room, but rather his exact words. "The dick goes inside either the girl's ass, mouth, or vagina, whichever way you're deciding to go, and then you start going back and forth in a sort of humping motion, and you'll both be feeling so amazing, once the virgin girl gets past the pain, and you'll be peaking towards an amazing sensation called climaxing. The guy's elixir has sperm in it, so that's how the girl gets pregnant if it's vaginal sex." Then, I frowned, not remembering the rest. "Should I go on?"

Everyone was staring at me in shock, eyes wider than I had _ever _seen them. Of course, I had seen them wide before, but _never _like this. They were just completely frozen.

I shrunk down a little, my shoulders sagging the most. "What? I'm dating a football player. Do you _really _think his team is gonna let me go long without knowing what sex is?"

Momma just blinked and nodded, lips pursed together again. "Yes; that's...yeah. Right. Okay, new topic!"

"Yes!" Iggy exclaimed, pulling up a chair for Ella and himself. "Anyone wanna think of something?"

"I'm still in shock she said that," Alex announced, holding his hand up in the air, as if he was raising his hand in class to ask a question.

I just laughed. "Ooh! How about we talk about fluffy bunnies?"

Momma shook her head. "No, guys. I actually had another topic for us to talk about. Ig, El, you two can go now. They won't be trying to leave anymore."

They both just nodded and left, without a word. It surprised me a little, but I figured Momma must've asked them for some privacy at this point.

Daddy sighed. "This is slightly too late for you, but you can hear it anyways."

Momma looked at Alex then, even though I'm pretty sure she was also talking to me too. "Guys, this talk is about love; nothing awkward, unless you're not into mushy stuff. I mean, none of us really are, but this stuff is important."

"Go ahead, Momma," I said brightly. "We're ready for it. This is part of it we actually weren't dreading."

She just smiled. "This is for both of you. This isn't just about love, though. It's also about life." Then, she took a deep breath. "Take a chance, because you never know how absolutely perfect something could turn out to be. Life is too short to wake up in the morning with regrets. So love the people that treat you right, forget about the ones that don't, and believe that everything happens for a reason. If you get a chance, take it. If it changes your life, let it. Nobody said that it'd be easy; they just promised it would be worth it."

"When life gives you a reason to cry, give it a million reasons to smile," Daddy went on, fitting in perfectly with what she was saying. It was almost as if they planned this, but I knew they didn't. That was how the whole soulmate thing works. "Have fun. Live your life to the fullest. You have forever, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't always live."

"Never say I love you if you really don't care," Momma continued. "Never talk about feelings if they're just not there. Never say you're going to if you don't plan to start. In the end, people usually turn out to be who they promised they wouldn't. You just have to find that one person who doesn't, the one person who makes everything you go through worth it."

Daddy nodded. "Love has nothing to do with what you're expecting to get—only with what you're expecting to give, which is everything."

Momma looked right at me now, smiling. "It doesn't matter how long you've known him. All that matters is that he's had you smiling from day one." Now, her attention shifted fully to Alex. "It's hard to wait around for something when you know it might never happen, but it's even harder to give that up if you know it's everything you ever wanted."

"Momma, I'm not giving up," he said firmly, teeth clenched tight. "I _can't_."

She just sighed and nodded. "I guess I figured that. I just...I want you to survive so badly that I just...I want it to happen _now_. I want to know you both are safe, forever, like the rest of us...now."

"We're safe, Momma," I whispered, voice assuring and a small smile on my lips. "Yall know I am, but he is too. I just know it. Momma, I know Elli. She's pissed, but I still have my plan. She'll understand, and when she sees that I really didn't kiss Matt, she won't be mad at him anymore, and they can get together."

Momma smiled. "As long as you're absolutely sure."

I laughed a little. "I am."

Daddy laughed. "Word of advice, Alex. Tell her how you admire her. When she's upset, hug her. Pick her over all the other girls you hang out with, bring her flowers just because, and kiss her in the rain. Slow dance with her even if there's no music. Throw pebbles at her window at night, and if you wanna be with her, just tell her."

"When a girl is quiet," Momma added, laughing a little. "Millions of things are running in her mind. When she's not arguing, she's thinking deeply. When she looks at you with eyes full of questions, she's wondering just how long you're really gonna be around. When a girl says I love you, she means it. When she says she can't live without you, she's decided her future, and you're it. When she says, "I miss you," no one in the world could miss you more."

Daddy just nodded.

"One last thing," Momma spoke up, smirking at Daddy and Alex for a second before beaming at me. "Ari, know this. Men are like floor tiles. You lay em' right the first time and you can walk all over them for years."

And that was something I just couldn't help but laugh at and agree with.


	36. 35: Friday Night

**the song in chapter 34 was _Life's What You Make It _by Miley Cyrus. i'm not a fan of the song, or a lot of her other songs, but it fit. anyways, here's chapter 35. read, review, and enjoy please.**

**btw, you'll find that this is a lot like the original story's chapter, just like the next few will be, because i love those so much, but there'll be a new one coming after those, one that's such a huge, surprising twist of things, HUGE!**

**also, some of you were asking if this was just the same thing as the other story. well, so far, basically so, but there are some new chapters, some big changes, and some editing going on. after this, though, it won't be the same. lemme just say this now: don't kill me!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of the things that go along with it. James Patterson does. Poo him.**

* * *

Every single day  
I find it hard to say I  
Could be yours alone  
You will see someday  
That all along the way I  
Was yours to hold  
I was yours to hold

* * *

"You've got a football game today, don't you?"

That's always a fun way to end the day, right? I mean, honestly. It was so easy for Seth and me to get wrapped up in each other, to the point we _completely _forgot our surroundings, meaning time to, or day, or events happening later that evening.

He nodded, still not catching onto my point that I just realized before I asked the questions. "Yeah. Away." He brightly smiled at me, my favorite smile that turned my world upside down—in a good way. "You coming?"

My heart fluttered, and I couldn't help but smile back, as per usual. "If you...if you want me to."

"I do," he said honestly before softly kissing me again. Then, somehow, he caught a glimpse of his watch, and his eyes shot wide open. In that instant, he grabbed my hand quickly and laced our fingers together, already taking off before he said, "Come on! The bus leaves in ten minutes!"

I laughed blissfully, now holding back and struggling, nearly bringing him to the ground. "Seth, let me make this a little easier."

He turned to face me with a frown. "How?"

I snapped and we were in the locker room, him staring around him and me giving him a look, as if the _how _should be obvious. "Like that."

Because it should've been obvious.

"Oh," he said slowly, lips pursed in a tight line. "That...that works."

I nodded and looked around me then, now aware of what we had just done. "Oopsie."

There were guys in the process of changing, lots of them. Well, more like in the process of completely stripping down to where they were butt naked. Honestly, some already were, but I _definitely_ wasn't looking at them.

Seth laughed at my panicked, wide eyed expression and covered my eyes. "Here. Let me get the blindfold."

"No offence, guys, but Seth, do you honestly think I'm looking?"

"Good point," he agreed before kissing my temple softly. I heard him take off his shirt. "Don't move."

"Hey, Sethie!" I heard someone exclaim eagerly. It sounded like Josh, the defensive quarterback. "You're back and smiling. What's up?"

Seth laughed softly. "I'll be right back sweetheart."

"I'm not moving," I reminded him before sitting Indian style in the floor, crossing my arms over my chest as I sat. But, I realized something when I sat down. It was...wet tile I sat on. "We're in the shower room, aren't we?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, extremely slowly. He grabbed my wrist gently and yanked me up, only slightly delicately.

"My butt's wet now," I informed him with a scowl. "Dang it." I snapped a new pair of jeans on and laughed, eyes still squeezed tightly shut. "You know, I try not to do this."

He chuckled softly and kissed my forehead, making me smile even brighter than before. "It's alright. Come on. I'll lead you to safety."

"Promise?"

"Do you trust me?" he challenged. I could just _see _him cocking an eyebrow at me and looking at me with his special look he had for these kinds of things.

"Yes," I said honestly, without any thought whatsoever. The truth was, I did, way more than I ever should, and I always would, no matter what.

"Then, that's your answer," he said simply as he gently sat me down. I could feel the wooden bench underneath me then, so I relaxed a little. Although I knew Seth wasn't gonna lead me astray, I don't like not being able to see. It makes me feel bad for Iggy every time it happens.

"There we go."

I just waited patiently as he changed into his sweatpants, his under armor, his tee shirt, and his sweatshirt.

"Ari!" I heard Josh exclaim eagerly, arms tightly wrapping around me in an eager, excited embrace. "You're back! I was beginning to wonder!"

I laughed but kept my eyes closed, once again. "I'm back, Josh."

I felt a warm arm wrap around my waist then, right as Josh released me and put me back down on the ground, and Seth pulled me close to him. "She's back, where she'll always be."

I looked up at him and smiled. My eyes were still closed, but I could see his face, in my mind.

"That's good," Josh agreed, scoffing and laughing all in one sound for a second. "He's better off that way. We all are. Ari, do you know how important you are to this team?"

"Uh, no," I admitted slowly, lips pursing together in thought. "I honestly don't know how I'm important at all."

"Everyone's decent!" Jake, the quarterback, announced loudly, very eagerly. "You can open your eyes."

Decent as in they all at least had pants on. Seth was completely dressed, to my dismay.

I mean, which was totally great.

"Well," Garrett said blissfully as he walked in, shirtless. He was a little more muscular than Daddy, but he only had a four-pack. He also had a farmer's tan. "Without you, Seth is useless, and when Seth's useless, we're all useless. You're the life in Seth, and Seth's the life in this team. Therefore, you're just as important as any of us."

"Alright!" Coach Matthews exclaimed, walking out of his office, right after Garrett put his shirt on and the last person got ready. "Let's...Ari! You're back!"

Seth laughed and nodded. "Yeah, Coach. You can say it. You were right; I was wrong."

"Well, now that you mention it, I _did_ tell you so."

"Yeah," he said softly before picking up his duffel bag and wrapping his arm around my waist. "You did."

Coach Matthews put his arm around my shoulders. "Alright, Ari. Now, you're my new assistant coach. You get to go to every game and every practice. That boy's useless without you."

"Tell me about it," I said before grinning up at Seth. "I tell him the same thing, but he just doesn't seem to listen to me."

Seth just laughed before slipping on his converse.

Coach took his arm off my shoulders and clapped his hands together in a very loud manner. "Let's load the buses! Freshmen, bus one! Sophomores, bus two! Seniors, juniors, and Ari, bus three! Let's go!"

Seth grabbed my hand with a smile. "You just can't even imagine how happy I am right now."

"Actually, Seth, I can," I disagreed, smiling a little. "Because, I can promise you, I'm happier."

The cheerleaders were walking out to their bus at the same time the football players were, making me realize that there were more than I originally realized. Seth was walking slightly behind me, because he was talking to Andy.

Lindsey was walking with her posse and some of the other cheerleaders surrounding her like she was some sort of Greek goddess when she was the farthest thing from it. Sure, I guess, she's pretty, kinda, but her eyes...bleh.

"So, yeah, I don't think it's much longer until Seth and I get back together," Lindsey informed them brightly before squealing softly. "I mean, that stupid bitchy little bird freak is just brainwashing him. They won't be back together."

"Um, Lindsey?" one of the cheerleaders, some bottle blonde, said slowly, right as I froze and debated walking over and giving her a piece of my mind.

"What?"

She just pointed over at me without a word, and Lindsey looked over to. When she did, her eyes got full of rage, jealousy, and every other bad emotion in the world. I could guess what she was thinking, and it wouldn't surprise me if she plotted some way to destroy me while on the bus.

I just laughed demonically and shot her the bird, smirking, especially when I felt Seth come up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. She gasped, eyes on him, and I just gave her a smug look before kissing Seth's cheek.

At that point, he pulled me up onto his back to give me a piggyback ride, and I couldn't help but laugh again. "Seth, what on Earth are you doing?"

Josh laughed at us as he got on the bus, shaking his head and saying something about us kids.

They all sometimes act like parents, to both of us, even though some of em' are younger than Seth; some younger than me too.

He kissed my arm. "What on Earth does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "But, Seth, I love you."

He smiled brightly up at me. "I love you too." Then, he laughed. "You have officially made my day." With that, he got on the bus.

It's amazing to see him play, in case you didn't know. He's just so full of life and energy. Whenever he wasn't playing and the defense was in, he was talking to me. It was rather fun, and Coach Matthews just knew that talking to me was the best thing for him.

Because it was.

A part of me was nervous, especially whenever he got tackled. It made me worry about him even more than before, even though I knew how violent football was. But, it made me realize that things happen, and he's not invincible yet.

He ended up scoring nine touchdowns that game, and he had a total of three hundred and seven yards rushing.

I laid my head on his shoulder, and he was leaning against the window on the bus ride home. Sure, I could've snapped home, but I didn't want to. I wanted time with him. He was mine again, so we wanted time. Everyone else was practically asleep.

His hand tenderly rubbed my arm, and I smiled softly up at him. "You did really good tonight."

He smiled back down at me and shrugged, as if it was no big deal. To him, it probably wasn't. "Thanks. But, I couldn't have done it without you, you know."

"I've been told that a couple of times," I said honestly, grinning up at him only to receive my favorite smile in return.

Then, he let out a sigh of content. "Ari, I think it's time."

For a second, my eyebrows furrowed as I stared up at him, trying to figure out what he meant. It could've been anything, but I couldn't think of what it really could truly be. "Time? What do you mean?"

"It's time," he said gently as he sat up a little more, moving me even closer to him. "It's time to take our relationship to the next level."

My eyes slightly widened, and I shot up, just barely missing his nose with my head. "Uh..." I swallowed visibly before looking at him, eyes still widened a little. This conversation made me think about the talk from the other day, and my cheeks started burning. "Seth, it can't get any farther than _that_, and you and I both know _that _would be better waiting until—"

"I want to introduce you to my family," he interrupted, smirking at me. "Tomorrow. I'll pick you up at six, and you can get to know my parents, my sister, my aunt, and my uncle." Then, he started softly rubbing my cheeks. "You know, I've never seen you blush before. It's actually really adorable."

Huh? His family?


	37. 36: More

**the song in chapter 35 was _Yours to Hold _by Skillet. =) such an awesome song. anyways, here's 36. please read, review, and enjoy! btw, this chapter is soo much like the one from the old story, but there are differences.**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and everything that goes along with it, not me.**

* * *

Now I'm all yours, I'm not afraid  
I'm yours always  
Say what they may  
And all your love I'll take to a grave  
And all my life starts now

Tear me down they can take you out of my thoughts  
Under every scar there's a battle I've lost  
Will they stop when they see us again?  
I can't stop now I know who I am

* * *

I was pacing around the living room nervously, hoping and praying that nothing went wrong tonight. Everyone in my family was watching me go back and forth, back and forth. There was no stopping me, even when they stood up and attempted to hold me down.

"Ari," Daddy finally said loudly, snapping me out of my trance. "It'll be alright. Just relax. _Breathe_."

I took a deep breath but kept pacing. "I mean, what if they don't like me?"

"You don't have to worry about that," Ella informed me, smiling brightly at me. "You're just so loveable, Ari, no one can help but love you."

I gave her a quick smile in return, but then, I was back to pacing. "Yeah, well, unfortunately, Ella, that's not true."

"Everyone at school loves you," Alex pointed out with a smirk.

"Not everyone," I reminded him. "I can guarantee you I've got a whole cheerleading squad planning my death right now, since nothing else they've done has seemed to work. Do you realize everything horrible that's happened to me has been because of her?"

His eyes widened. "_She_ planned it? _She_ had him kiss you?"

I nodded. "Yeah. She did. She did everything." I took a deep breath. "And, I have a feeling she's not done."

"I don't think she is," Alex agreed, sighing. "Ari, this girl is getting way out of hand. We have to put a stop to this before someone else gets hurt, or something bad happens; like, say, they find us."

I stopped pacing and laughed, knowing he was right. "It was so funny yesterday. On the way to the bus, she was telling one of her cheerleader posse members that her and Seth were close to getting together, which is a load of BS because they were never even close. When she saw Seth giving me a piggyback ride, she almost started crying. I typically don't like people crying, but that was just hilarious."

"Ari," Momma said disapprovingly, frowning at me to go along with that.

"Momma, seriously!" I exclaimed. "Let's see…she's thrown chicken on me, she had her stupid posse dump sweet and sour sauce on me, she told the entire school I'm part raven, which turned out not being too bad, but still. She had a guy who my best friend liked—" Alex grimaced at my words. "Kiss me, which led my best friend and my boyfriend to hating me. I don't think that's everything, but that's just what comes to mind." I laughed. "She really does need to get a new insult book though. Oh yeah! She's tried to fight me about three times."

"Max," Daddy said gently. "I know I'll probably be killed for this, but would you like to see, say, Lissa cry, for instance?"

Her hands tightened. "That's…different."

"No it's not," he said while shaking his head. "Max, that's not any different, except this girl has done more to her. Seth is her me to you. She's seen her kiss him, multiple times. I think it's fair to say it's alright for her to like watching her cry."

"True," she agreed thoughtfully, tapping her chin, eyes on the ceiling. "Alright. You're allowed to hate her now."

I heard a truck pull up in the driveway, and everything inside of me completely stopped. Like the outside of me, my insides were just frozen.

I swallowed nervously as my body started shaking. "Uh…little late, Momma." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, but it didn't help anything, not even the shaking.

That wasn't normal.

Guess what Nudge, Ella, Angel, and Alli took the liberty of dressing me up in today. Well, I was in a I had on a brown cloth/mesh dress that came four inches above my knee, a pair of brown and white converse, my necklace, and a gray zip-up hoodie. Above the brown, tight, belt part at the waist of my dress, it was nice and loose, but below the belt, it wasn't _tight_, but it wasn't as loose as it was up top.

The necklace was one Nudge had gotten me last year. It was a white gold necklace with a brown diamond heart. It was somewhat simple, but it was beautiful.

I'm not really sure what it is with them and jewelry, but I kinda liked it, except for the fact that I know they're always real and expensive.

There was a knock on the door, and I turned into a marble statue all over again.

"Relax," Alex said humorously as he jumped up off the couch, laughing while he walked down the stairs to the door. "His family can't be worse than yours."

"What if they hate me?" I hissed nervously, so Seth wouldn't hear me. My eyes looked down to my outfit, and I panicked even more all over again. "Oh God. I look ridiculous! Stall while I—"

"No!" Ella interrupted loudly, of course after the door opened, before she grabbed my wrist and held on tightly. "Max, block her!"

"But, I do," I insisted, pulling my wrist away from her grip with ease. "Guys, come on!"

"Let's just see what Seth thinks," Alex said lightly after shutting the door.

"What Seth thinks about what?" I heard him ask curiously as they were walking up the stairs. Each step he took, my heart pounded more and more. It was like death was walking up the stairs to get me at that moment. "Is she freaking out again?"

Alex snorted. "You could say that."'

In one last attempt, I tried to break free to my room, but there was no getting past Momma, Daddy, Ella, _and _Iggy.

"We wouldn't let you go if you looked ridiculous," Daddy said gently to give me the reassurance I needed. It was soft, so soft Seth didn't hear.

I just sighed, nodding. I guess I knew that, but I still worried. When I turned, Seth was standing there, eyes slightly widened and full of an odd emotion, along with love. "See? I was right!"

Alex laughed at me again. "No, Ari, you weren't. I know that look. That's the, _'oh my gosh I've never seen anything more beautiful'_ look."

I frowned. "And how would you know that?"

"I'm a guy," he said simply, shrugging. "We know these things."

"He's actually right," Iggy informed me. "That _is_ what that look means."

"Exactly," Daddy said brightly before smiling at me again. "Told you."

I just muttered mean things under my breath as I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him back down the stairs. Even still, the feelings his touch gave me were hard to ignore; I knew I would never get used to them.

"Come on. Let's just go."

I could hear my family, or the ones here, softly talking about how happy they were for me, but I ignored it. Once we were outside and in Seth's really awesome black, four door Tundra with foot-pedals by the cab and on the back, something he added, I softly kissed him. "Hi."

He smiled and kissed me again, this time for a few good seconds. "Hi. You know, they were right. You look beautiful, Ari. Then again, I'm honestly not sure why that's so shocking."

I smiled and laid my head gently on his shoulder as he started his truck. "What do you want for your birthday?"

He briefly glanced down at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," I said thoughtfully before sitting up and looking at him. "Your birthday is in a little less than a month. I need to know what you want. Otherwise, I'll get something random, and I've never been good at that."

"Ari, don't," he said firmly, now turning onto the road and out of our driveway. "I don't want anything. You are all I need or want."

I frowned up at him. "Well, that's not fair."

"What isn't fair?" he asked curiously. "It's not like I got to get _you_ anything for your birthday, which I'm thinking seriously about doing."

"_No_," I said firmly, more firmly than I've ever said anything to him before. "I got _plenty_ this year. I got this phone." I pulled my phone out of my pocket, which I knew was the same kind as his, except mine was customized. "My iPod, my _car_, my camera, my debit card, a new closet, which I absolutely hate, and…oh yeah! Momma and Daddy don't know we know about this yet, but as an added birthday present, they're looking for houses for when we _do _find our mate."

His eyebrows furrowed. "So, you mean to tell me I can't do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said carefully. "Your parents are doing everything."

I let out a sigh of content. "You wanna know something I love about you?"

"What?"

"You're not worried about our future," I said gently. "You know as well as I do we're gonna have forever together. You know that, without a doubt. And, it doesn't even matter to you that once it happens, I'm gonna be the only thing you care about anymore, as you'll be the only thing I truly care about. Wait." I sat up completely. "Seth, I don't think I ever told you."

"What?"

"We can't have kids," I admitted with a sigh. "The avian hybrids can't. Aunt Ella or Aunt Alli can, because they were humans to begin with, but the rest of them can't."

"Your mom did," he pointed out.

"That was a mess up," I said honestly. "But, why do you think she's only had them one? Me and Alex are her only kids, and twins count as just one."

"Well, that doesn't even matter," he said firmly, very decisively. "Maybe I don't want kids. Did you ever think of that?"

I sighed again. "Seth, you've already told me you did, before we were together. You told me you just wanted to find someone, right out of high school or college, have a couple kids, and just settle down…grow old with someone. That was the only two things keeping you from being absolutely perfect."

He frowned. "Well, maybe I changed my mind. Ari, ever since I met you..." he smiled brightly now. "My life has been completely different. It's been _better_, more than you could believe. My life was just...it meant nothing to me before. It had no meaning, no purpose. I had no life in me. What I did consisted of wake up, eat, go to school, football, be forced to text Lindsey, eat, do homework, go to bed. Now, Ari, I don't do the same things anymore. I don't just go through life. I have a reason to get up in the mornings. I have a reason for everything. I don't want anything in this world, Ari, but you. No kids, no dying? Fine. Even better. I've got forever alone with you. I love you, Ari, more than anything. I honestly don't think there's anyone in this world who is even _capable_ of loving someone or something as much as I love you."

He wasn't looking at me now. He was watching the road, but I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I could see it in his eyes. He was softly smiling, a smile I knew as his loving, I just can't help it smile.

"I can't say I agree," I informed him.

Then, he frowned. Now he _was _looking at me. His eyes were still soft and loving, but I just laughed before fervently kissing him.

Now, I know what you may be thinking. You can't be kissing him! He's driving!

Hello? I can control objects. And, besides. We're on a country road in Montana, in a town that doesn't have very many people. The population here is three thousand ten people. A strange thing is how many football players they've got, with such a small population. There aren't many people at the school, but they've got a butt-load of talented players, and some more coming up.

He must've realized I was controlling the truck. I was kinda thankful it was dark outside, because people would've been _freaked_ when they didn't see anyone driving. He pinned me against the passenger's door of the truck, and my fingers knotted in his hair.

This was more like the kiss in the hideout than any kiss we'd had before. It was determined, romantic, and I just couldn't get enough of it.

But, he pulled back suddenly, I guess because he knew something I didn't. His hands tightly grabbed the steering wheel, and I could see him forcing himself to look forward.

I frowned, but I was still panting. I could see him breathing slowly so he could pretend to breathe normally. "What was that for?"

"What?" he asked as he turned to face me.

"You just stopped," I mumbled under my breath, my irritation very plain, before crossing my arms stubbornly. Around Seth, it was okay to sometimes act like a child, and I loved that.

He nodded. "Had to. It was almost impossible to do, but I somehow managed to force myself to."

"Why?"

"We're about five minutes away from my house," he explained. "And it'll take that long, maybe more, to compose myself. Ari, I enjoy that probably more than you."

"How do you know? I can see for myself, you know."

"Do it," he challenged smugly as he looked at me. He seemed rather confident in himself. "You'll see I'm right."

My frown deepened, but I started searching through his mind. It was part of controlling it, and he wouldn't even notice.

My arms uncrossed, and my face went perfectly blank, shoulders sagging a little as my lips pursed. "Well, crap."

"I was right," he said blissfully before smiling brightly. "I love you more."

"No," I disagreed while shaking my head. "We're tied."


	38. 37: Seth

**so, like i said. this chapter, along with the next one, will be practically identical to the original story, but i've edited them a little and made them better. they're about to get really different again, though. the song in chapter 36 was _Eclipse (All Yours) _by Metric.**

* * *

Cause there's you and me  
And all of the people  
With nothing to do  
Nothing to lose

And there's you and me  
And all of the people  
And I don't know why  
I can't keep my eyes off of you

* * *

It was shocking, even to me, to see how..._big_ his house was. Momma and Daddy liked big houses, but even _ours_ looked small compared to his. Ours was a little bit bigger than the one on _Fresh Prince of Belair_, and that one's _huge_. Ours actually looked similar. It had brick walls instead of white ones, though, and our pool we had inside was bigger than their outdoor one. It had a little waterfall in it, a diving board, a slide, and everything. There was a hot tub not far from it, and it was _awesome_. The poolhouse was big too. Alex went in there a lot whenever he needed to be alone because it's soundproof both ways. Even he can't hear through it, and no one can hear him. Sometimes, what he doesn't know, is Momma and Daddy go in there to spare us.

Let's not tell him that though.

Anyways, _Seth's_ house made that one look like a little shack. Okay, so, not really, but it was big. It looked kinda like a castle even. It was strange. How on Earth did his parents have this much money, since they don't live forever or have an unlimited card?

His house was made of red brick too. The driveway, as in the ground, was made of _marble_. There was a marble fountain of a raven in the middle, and the door was made of what looked like redwood. It had crystal windows, literally, and the doorknob looked like it was made of real gold. You can tell the difference in real and fake gold by looking closely. There weren't many windows, about four on the front. One, though, was huge. Right now, though, there were curtains in front of all of them.

The house itself was hidden behind trees. The driveway was hidden on the road, so if you didn't know where you were going, you wouldn't find it. You would've missed it. It looked like the grass around it, so you wouldn't have been able to get there if you were looking for a driveway.

There was marble on the porch with brick borders. The steps looked marble too, and there were big white pillars, like at my house, holding the awning up about the porch.

He sighed when he looked at my wide-eyed expression. "Now do you see why I didn't want to bring you here or why no one has ever been over to my house?"

I shook my head, eyes wide and full of wonder. "No."

"It's too ostentatious," he admitted, smiling nervously at me. "I've tried hiding the fact we've got money, but it's hard. No one knows exactly how much. They just know we've got it."

My heart fluttered. "So, you don't like bragging about it." I kissed his cheek. "Seth, you are perfect. That's exactly what I wanted in a guy, someone who didn't brag about what he had."

As far as my parents know," he said gently as he took my hand with a bright smile on his face. "And, well, they know the truth. You're my first serious girlfriend. That's why I brought you here. My sister's in town this month, and so are my aunt and uncle, the one we picked up from the airport the other day. Oh yeah." His eyes slightly widened. "My cousin."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Let's just say he's horny," he said cautiously, trying to find just the right words. "If I'm not watching you at all times, he'll flirt with you like there's no tomorrow. It's just because you're a female. He flirts with my _sister_ for crying out-loud, his own _cousin_." He shrugged. "He's cool, but he's the horniest guy you'll ever meet in your life."

"Oh," I said softly as he opened his door. I bent down and picked up my phone, which had fallen from where I had shown it to him, and I unbuckled my seatbelt.

By the time I had done that, he had walked around and opened my door. His truck was high up, but that was the way it had been made. He gently lifted me up and sat me down. Before shutting the door, he pressed his lips softly against mine. "I love you."

I smiled brightly and hugged his arm. "I love you too."

He shut the door and started gently leading me towards the door. The fountain water was crystal clear, and there were blue lights at the bottom. It could definitely be a romantic place to be. The whole place could be.

His hand stopped on the doorknob, and he took a deep breath. "It's great to know you love me for me, and not my family."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Of course I do, Seth. You looked past my family."

He laughed. "You know, one of these days, I'm gonna look at those baby pictures. I'll bet you were a cute little baby."

"Gonna?" I asked with a smile. "Aw, Seth, am I affecting you?"

He laughed again before opening the door. "Yeah. I guess you are. My parents said the same thing."

I just smiled up at him before looking inside.

Holy freaking crap. Just the first room, which only had stairs on each side, a _huge_ crystal chandelier in the middle of the room, a couple doorways that led to other rooms, and in between the stairs, there was a hallway that went left and right to other rooms. There was a mirror on the wall there, and the walls were painted gold, silver, and white. The floor was marble, along with the stairs. The stairs were curved along the wall.

"Let me give you a tour before actually introducing you to anyone," he suggested. "Either way, it'll be bad."

I rolled my eyes but smiled. "I'm telling you, Seth, there's nothing to worry about." I blinked. "At all. I mean, honestly! There is no way on this Earth they can be as...strange as my family. I mean, you heard Alex the other day when he was talking about how they were all whipped."

His arms wrapped around my waist, and he pulled me tightly against his chest. His voice was low and husky, full of desire. "Yes, but it's not like we both don't know that's coming."

My cheeks flushed a bright were probably glowing, maybe even glow in the dark. "Yes, but he doesn't have to bring it up every time you come over. I mean, it never fails."

His finger softly stroked my cheek. "You really are quite adorable when you blush; just to remind you."

"It only happens when certain subjects are talked about," I admitted.

He chuckled darkly before grabbing my hand. "Well, then. Maybe I should talk about certain subjects more often, yet not enough to get you used to it."

My eyes slightly widened, but I didn't say anything as he started leading me upstairs.

"I'll give you an upstairs tour first," he informed me as he put his arm around my waist. "Because they're downstairs, still eating I think. They'll be done once we're done with the tour. Trust me. You don't want to eat with my family." He frowned. "It's kinda...weird. Their favorite meats are chicken and turkey. We have something with both of those at least twice a week."

I shuddered. "Yeah, I really don't."

He just laughed before leading me through a hallway. First, we went up stairs. I guess he wanted to start at the top. I lost count though of how many we went up.

"How high up are we?" I asked curiously.

"Top floor," he said instantly. "This is the just…free floor, the fourth floor. There's an attic above us, but that's where my parents sleep. The entire attic is their room. It's not really how you would picture an attic, but it's the attic. It's _huge_ though. It's not really that tall, about eight feet, but the floor covers the whole house. There's a really sturdy ladder that leads up there."

I slowly shook my head as I looked around. The entire room was open, apart from a bathroom in the corner, and a little snack room, I guess, in the opposite corner. That, though, was out in the open though too. There was just about everything in here. It had a couple air hockey tables, pool tables, a card table, a _huge_ cabinet with crystal glass, a foosball table, a couple ping-pong tables, a _huge_ stereo system in the far corner with speakers all around the room, a rack with tons of CDs, a flat-screen TV about seventy-two inches, no joke, a rack with _tons_ of DVDs, a computer with a flat, seventeen inch monitor, a laptop beside that, and just a table.

Inside the cabinet was just about any board game you could imagine, and any card game that you couldn't play with just a simple deck of cards. There were even a few different types of those. They had a _Monopoly_ collection building up, from the first one to all the special editions. They even had the newest one, _Monopoly: Electronic Banking_.

It was a game room, in other words. Well, game _floor_ is more accurate.

"I used to just sit up here a lot," he said gently.

The walls in this room were a soft yellow color. There were double doors that had no handles not far from us. They were made of wood, it looked like, with a little wooden square beside them. The square looked like it was hiding something, though.

My head tilted just slightly sideways as I looked over at them. Weren't doors supposed to have handles? Wait. Weren't there doors just like that on every floor?. "Is that an elevator over there?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "There are...four floors, an attic, and a basement, so…there's an elevator."

My eyes bulged. "Holy crap."

He nodded. "Taking the stairs gets kinda tiring after a while, especially for my parents, since we don't have loads of energy like you."

I smiled. "Well, I like your house."

He smiled back at me. "On the next floor is my sister's room. Did you notice how it was just straight stairs, basically, besides a little bit of floor, a wall, and a door?"

"Yeah," I said while nodding. "I did."

"That's her floor," he explained.

So, he just led us down the stairs, past her floor, to the second floor. It wasn't quite like the third floor, as I had thought it might be. It was a simple hallway with deep crimson walls. There was the elevator, and then there were a few doors.

"Guests bedrooms," he explained. "Unlike my sister, I didn't really want a big room, so they used this floor for guest rooms and stuff." He opened a door. "And this is my room."

"How long have you lived here?" I asked curiously as I walked in. I was looking around now, even as he answered.

"All my life," he said honestly. "When we were little, we both slept on this floor. The third floor wasn't being used for anything, so when Jessica was eight, she asked my parents if she could have it as her room. They fixed how she wanted it, and…I stayed here. They offered to make it just one big room, but you only need so much room."

"True," I agreed. "That's how I feel all the time. That's why the hideout is so...small, I guess you could say."

As I looked around his room, I noticed something. He had a massive stereo, bigger than the one in the other room, with surround sound speakers all around. His bed looked bigger than the normal king size, and it was tempropedic, like mine. I could tell by how perfectly square it was.

His walls were black, also like mine. Unlike mine, though, he didn't have multi-colored polka dots all over his walls. His floor, like mine, was carpet, but his was white, instead of bright turquoise, like mine.

As I turned to face him, I noticed what he was wearing tonight for the first time.

He had on a pair of fitting blue jeans—_not _skinny jeans—a pair of black and white ankle converse, and a nice button-up shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned at the top, and the sleeves were rolled up to his arms. The shirt itself was dark blue, almost black. There were thin sapphire lines running down it.

I looked up at him. "Your house is beautiful."

His eyes were watching me. "You know, Ari." He gently took my hands. "You told me your family secret from the beginning. I haven't done the same thing."

"Family secret?" I asked before cocking an eyebrow. "Seth, if it's something you can't tell me, that's—"

"No," he interrupted. "I _can_. I can tell the world if I want. I just...I didn't _want_ to. I never told anyone because I want them to like me for me, not what I am."

"What are you?" I asked softly.

He sighed before closing his eyes. "Well..._technically_ I'm one of the next heirs to the throne of England."

My eyes bulged. "You're the prince of England?"

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body tightly against him. "Sort of. My mom's father is the king of England. When she was sixteen, she begged him to move to America so she could go to school. He let her, expecting her to come back to England single when she was twenty-one and take over the throne. But she met my dad, they got married at seventeen, they had Jess before they were eighteen, and when time came to come home, she came. She brought my dad, Jess, and by the time she was twenty-one, me. I was almost a year old then. Jess was about to be three. He was shocked, and when she told him she didn't want to take over the throne, he almost had a heart-attack. He didn't though. She's an only child, but..." he shrugged. "There's someone who _does_ want to take over it when she gets old enough." He laughed. "And, he loves her. It's my sister. She's twenty, and she's almost out of college. She turns twenty-one not long after I turn eighteen, and when she does, she'll be coronated, she'll eventually marry a prince, and she'll live her dream life. Of course, whoever she does marry will be someone she loves, even if it means no prince, but she'll have the throne, and I won't ever have to worry about letting Grandfather down. You'll instantly be able to tell she's from England."

My arms wrapped around his neck. "Well, then, you're _my_ prince of England."

He laughed. "Yes. That, I am. So, this doesn't freak you out?"

"Not at all," I said honestly before kissing him softly. "You know, you hide this so well. I never would've guessed."

"I never would've guessed you have wings," he pointed out. "Sometimes, the secrets you most desperately want to keep are easy to keep. _Too_ easy. I mean, it's just…"

I hugged him softly. "You know, Seth, I don't see you any differently. Either way you look at it, you're mine, forever and ever and ever. I mean, call me corny, but you were always _my_ Prince Charming, so this just makes it more fitting."

He chuckled softly before opening his door. "Alright, baby. Come on and meet my family. Now that you know, the reason they're so strange is my mom, she's still all proper and well-mannered. My uncle, on the other hand, whenever he's over, he's obnoxious and rude just to make her mad. She's gotten used to it now, so it doesn't bother her. My uncle's kinda...weird. I still haven't figured out why Aunt Julie married him. Dad doesn't either. Aunt Julie, by the way, is Dad's actual sister."

"Okay," I agreed. "So, what's your sister like? Is she gonna hate me?"

He grimaced. "At first, yes. But, at the same time, no. When she first sees you, ignore the death glares and let her get used to you first. After a minute, they'll stop."

"Why will she hate me?"

"She's..." he paused. "Everyone loved her. Guys everywhere, just about, were falling for her. She's beautiful, smart, and she's a great person. She _likes _the attention, which would make sense since she wants to actually take over the throne, but she hates it when people take that away. As in, when she finds someone more beautiful than herself, for a minute she can't stand them, and she hates them. Then, she realizes what she's doing, and she relaxes and is herself around them, as if they're any other person."

With that, he led me downstairs.


	39. 38: Family

**the song in chapter 37 was _You & Me _by Lifehouse.**

**DISCLAIMLER: I don't own Maximum Ride or anything involved with it (storyline, characters, etc.) James Patterson does.**

* * *

Fully alive  
More than most  
Starting to smile and love life  
Fully alive  
And she knows how to believe  
In futures

* * *

As we passed through each room, he told me what they were. We went into the dining room, but no one was in there. The dishwasher was running in the kitchen.

His eyebrows rose. "Huh. I guess I took longer than I realized."

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

He smiled and took my hand. "They're already done eating. I had thought they would be done maybe by the time we were done with the tour. I guess Uncle Paul was extra annoying, or maybe it was Sam."

"Sam?"

"My cousin," he explained. "Right this way." As we walked through another doorway, I saw people sitting on a long, elegant couch. It just _looked _expensive.

At the right end of the couch, there was a girl. She had soft, light blonde hair, not as sunny blonde as Mom's and Alex's, or Angel's and Gazzy's. It was more formal looking. Her green, pure, emerald eyes, that looked a lot like Alex's, but not quite as colorful, were fixed on the TV. Her hair was straight and halfway up, like mine, but she had shorter and thinner strips on each side. It went past her shoulders about four inches. It looked weightless and perfect. Her face was flawless, and she, honestly, looked like an angel. Her skin was a shade darker than mine even, which was bad, since she's lived here her entire life. She was in a tight, light pink shirt with a white camisole underneath. The shirt came to the crease in her elbow, and she had a cloth, ruffled skirt that looked like it came from Paris. It came about five inches above her knees. I knew it had to be Jessica.

He said I was more beautiful? Do his eyes _work_?

Beside her was another woman. Her hair was the same blonde color, with just the _slightest_ hint of fade to it. Her eyes were a pure blue, like the color most people picture water when they're drawing it. Her skin was the same color as her daughter's, and the shape of her nose looked like Seth's. Besides the nose and eyes, she looked exactly like Jessica, with slightly shorter hair, and she looked like she was a little taller. Other than that, they looked exactly alike. Two flawless angels.

Seth had this slight bump in his nose that looked like he had broken it before, but that's how it was. It was the way my nose had always been too, like Daddy's.

Beside the woman was a man. His hair was…bronze. His eyes were the same emerald color as Jessica's, and his skin was a shade darker than hers and Seth's mom's. His face was pretty much flawless too.

How did you manage to get so many flawless people in one room? I mean, honestly! The entire household was flawless!

Besides the nose, Seth didn't really look like either one of them much. I mean, there were faint similarities, but not many. You would be able to tell they were his parents though.

Beside him was another teenager. His hair was a dirty blonde, and he had murky brown eyes, kinda like mud. They were a muddy brown, and his skin was a soft tan color, a couple shades darker than Jessica's. His face wasn't flawless. His chin was slightly sideways, and his nose was a little too big. I mean, not being mean, but I could tell he wasn't Seth's brother. Don't get me wrong. I'm not flawless in any way. We've already been over _my_ flaws...the ones that make me look disproportioned.

Beside him was a man who looked exactly like him, except he had a little more fat. He wasn't _fat_, but he wasn't a twig. He looked healthy.

Beside _him_ was a woman. Oh my freaking penguins. I think she's as close to identical to Seth's dad as she can get. She looked _exactly_ like him, with a feminine twist. She was beautiful, and her hair was longer. Like the majority of the people in here, she was flawless.

There were three though that stood out in here like sore thumbs. They were all watching TV as Seth's dad flipped through the channels.

Seth had a dubious look as he watched the couch. "This...this is my family."

They all turned to look at me, and, like he promised, Jessica's eyes started blazing the second she saw me. She gave me looks that would scare a normal person.

I heard the TV turn off, and the remote fell to the floor as Seth's dad froze in shock. They were all gawking at me, besides Jessica, who was glaring.

_Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen_, I mentally counted. I was counting down until a minute had passed, hoping she would stop glaring at me. It's not that the look scared me, but it was kinda…I didn't like people hating me.

"Hi," his mom finally said as she stood up and gave me a warm smile. I instantly saw what he meant about how you could tell she was from England. Her English accent, though, just added to her flawlessness. "It's very nice to have you here."

I smiled breathlessly. "It's nice to be here. You have a beautiful house."

Seth laughed. "Ari, breathe. They're not gonna kill you, you know. There was more _danger_ at your house." He looked back to his family. "I swear! One of her uncles looks like a pro-wrestler, and he was getting all protective! That was scary."

Finally, Jessica's glares faded after just thirty seconds, which was a relief. She smiled too and stood up. She held her hand out. "I'm Jessica. You can call me Jessie, though. They all do."

I smiled and took her hand. "Ari."

Her smile brightened. "You're making Seth crazy. If it wasn't for the fact I knew he didn't have one, I'd swear he's lost his mind."

I just laughed as Seth frowned. Then, he smirked at me. "You can call her anything you want. We always do."

My face twisted into a grimace. "I can't seem to get them to use Ari much anymore."

"Do they call you your middle name?" she asked curiously.

Seth laughed at me, and also what she said. "No. _That_ would be a relief."

I frowned. "Well, I don't get half of them. Why on Earth do they call me Squishy, or Shortie? I'm taller than most of them, except the team, and I've never understood Squishy, or Bubbles, or Hydro...well, no, I get that one, but it's a long story, and I'm rambling again. See? This happens when I get nervous, so really. Feel free to stop me any time."

Seth laughed again, but it was happier now, more relieved, and it wasn't directed towards me. "Ari, relax. I'll go get Alex if I have to."

"Dang, Seth," his cousin said teasingly as he stood up. "You must be serious about this one. You've _never_ brought anyone over here before."

"Well, _yeah_," Seth said honestly, shrugging as if it should be obvious. "I mean, we're getting married sometime in between now and next August." Then, his lips pursed, and he looked over at me. "I'm thinking it'll be best for it to be sooner than that, though. Who knows what'll happen?"

Everyone in the room completely froze, including me. I just stared wide-eyed up at him. Seth didn't seem alarmed though, at all. He just furrowed his eyebrows at everyone, showing he was confused. "What?"

"Married?" his mom asked slowly, disbelievingly. "I mean, don't get me wrong, Ari, you're a great girl, but, Seth, getting married right out of high school isn't the way to go."

"Are you saying you regret it?" he asked firmly before cocking an eyebrow, obviously knowing this would do something to help him win this argument.

She frowned at him. "No, I'm not. Sure, waiting a while would've been nice, but I don't _regret _it. Don't make that choice if you don't have to."

"That's the thing," he insisted gently. "We _do_ have to."

"Why?" she asked stubbornly as she crossed her arms, making me really nervous, especially when everyone kept looking between him and me during this, except for his mom. "Seth, no one's forcing anything on you. You have plenty of time."

"Mom, don't get mad, but it's either that or we have to…" he paused, thinking of a way to put it without actual saying it, something he wouldn't have done if it was just me and him. "Do things I've promised myself my entire life I wouldn't do until I got married."

Her eyes slightly widened, but she seemed a little irritated. "You don't _have_ to do that, Seth. That would be a choice."

"No," he said very decisively while shaking his head. "We _have_ to."

"Why on Earth would you have to?" his dad asked curiously as he walked over beside his mom, joining in on the argument now. "Seth, I'm with your mother on this. I really do think you should wait."

"We can't," he insisted again, voice almost moaning. "I can't explain why, but—"

"Seth," I interrupted quietly, looking up at him with soft, gentle eyes—or so I hoped. "You _can_ explain why. If I know about your family's secrets, then I think they should know about mine. It's only fair. And, besides, they would find out eventually." I smiled softly. "And, it can't get worse than it already is, with the entire school knowing."

He looked down at me. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Like I said, the whole school already knows, so it technically can't be considered a secret anymore."

He smiled back and looked at his family. "Ari is...well, it's hard to explain, but she's an avian hybrid. She's four percent raven, and she has to have her mate before she turns seventeen, or she'll literally die."

Their eyes got huge when he said this, more so than they had before when he dropped the marriage bomb on them.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm kinda what you would call a freak."

"Hey," Seth protested. "None of that now. We've been over this many times."

"Not many," I disagreed. "Just four."

He rolled his eyes. "Ignore Lindsey, alright? No one else thinks that. Just her."

"Whatever happened to Lindsey?" his aunt asked curiously as the shock wore off. "I mean, I'm just curious. You never call me, text me, or anything anymore. About a month ago, you just stopped. Why?"

He looked down at me. "Well, it's a long story that _can_ be summarized in one word. Ari."

My eyes widened. "Me? You see? This goes back to the I mess everything up theory I've got going."

He rolled his eyes. "You don't mess anything up, Ari. You make things better. Suck it up."

I frowned. "Must we go down this road?"

He smiled sweetly, and then, he sighed. "Fine. I give up. How do you always do this?"

Jessica's eyebrows were raised. "Now that's odd…someone more stubborn than _Seth_."

"Her parents and twin brother are too," he informed her. "But, overall, she wins."

"Wow," she said softly. "You are exactly what I wanted for him. _Exactly_."

"Funny," he said with a smile. His tone was slightly sarcastic. "Me too!"

She hit his arm. "Don't start with me."

"Ooh," he said sarcastically again. "I'm _so_ scared."

"You should be," she warned.

He pulled me in front of himself. "Nope. Now I'm not."

"Seth!" his mom exclaimed. "Using your girlfriend to shield yourself from your mess!"

"Oh, she'll be fine," he assured her. "Look." He tapped his chin. "How to do this..."

"If you hit me on the head with a frying pan, I'll just break your pan," I informed him. "So, I'd choose carefully if you're gonna hit me with something. Daddy did that once, on accident, and then Momma about killed him for messing up her good pan."

They were gawking at me again, except Seth. His face looked thoughtful, curious, and full of wonder.

"How did he accidentally hit you with a frying pan?"

"I was three," I explained. "And, well, I was running around the house, he dropped the pan from the top of the counter, which at that house was really, really high, it cracked on my head, and I just laughed."

"That explains so much," he said thoughtfully while softly shaking his head.

I frowned. "What does that mean?"

He just tapped my shoulder reassuringly, even though I didn't get why. "Like I said. That explains it."


	40. 39: Scared

**okay. so, sorry people. things have come up. lol. if you've taken the time out of your life to read my not exciting profile (you seriously don't have to, because there's nothing special on it) you have seen that i play bass drum in my high school band. well, percussion camp started today, so i was there from 9-12. then i had to clean. then i tried to find my jump drive, but was COMPLETELY unsuccessful. for this story, and this story only, i don't need it, but for EVERYTHING else i'm writing (my book, Arizona, and my book i'm writing with my friend), that jump drive is important. so, until i find it, this is all i have to write. so, if you're a fan of Arizona, i'm sorry. i won't be putting part II up first of all until i get two new reviews, but secondly until i find that.**

**anyways, so, after i looked for that, i had to cook. then i had to eat. and now, i've written this chapter, and i'll hopefully get up one more before i need to go to bed. i stayed up till oneish last night, but i didn't get to write, because i miss placed that after printing off my bass drum music.**

**long story.**

**the point is, i'll get up as much as i can in this story, since it's all i can write. lol. and, tomorrow, i'm going to get my license, but i'll have more free time. =D i'm soooo psyched.**

**anywho, i forgot to move homecoming back a couple of weeks in chapter 36, so i had to go back and change that. but, instead of Ari saying, "...in a little less than a week," she says, "...in a little less than a month." that's the only change, but one word changes a lot of things.**

**but, don't worry. =) the exciting homecoming isn't that far away. actually, this month goes by pretty quickly, but it'll still be awesome, i think.**

**uh...i'm not gonna give anything away, but i'm gonna say this. i'm really sorry, but it...i...well, i just want this to be exciting and unexpected.**

**the end of this story is near. =)**

**the song in chapter 38 was _Fully Alive _by Flyleaf. we cannot forget to give such an amazing band credit for such an amazing song of theirs. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson owns the Maximum Ride series, along with some other series we won't mention. the point is, he owns them, not me. I do own Ari (the girl), Seth, Alex, Elli, Marie, Cory, and some other people too.**

* * *

I am nothing less  
I am holding on  
Still holding on

And every now and then  
Life begins again  
I am holding on  
Still holding on

I'm not like you  
Your faceless lies  
Your weak dead heart  
Your black dead eyes

I'll make it through  
But not this time  
Your hope is gone  
And so is mine

Live! Fight!  
Crawl back inside  
Live! Die!  
Love left behind  
And I won't live your weak, wicked lie  
You pull me in  
I'm one step behind

* * *

Something felt weird about today. I wasn't quite sure just what it was, but when I woke up the next morning, I felt very odd; completely unusual. It wasn't something I had ever felt before in my life, but it seemed familiar.

It wasn't a bad feeling, but it wasn't a good one either. To be honest, it felt like a little of both.

So, maybe that was it. It _was _a mixture of both, because I had felt both of those things before; many, many times.

It started out rather boring. Seth sleeps a _lot_, especially when we stay up extremely late—like, five thirty in the morning late—talking on the phone.

I've learned that you may be texting someone and have absolutely nothing to say, but when you call them, you somehow magically find words. It's pretty funny, if you ask me.

"She said run, but I'm not runnin', no, not runnin'," I sang along with my iPod plugged into my speakers, along with the song _Cover Your Eyes _by **Children 18:3**. "Let her come, let her come, but I'm not runnin'; no I ain't runnin' no more!"

"You should seriously sign up for the talent show," Alex teased, knowing completely that I was gonna flat out say no and give him a dirty look; and I did.

The thing with Alex and me is that we're not predictable. Actually, we're extremely unpredictable, but we just know each other that well.

"So, what did you want?"

"Just to make fun of you," he said honestly, shrugging. "And, I like coming in here and listening to you sing, watching you dance. It sounds creepy, especially since I'm your brother."

"Yes," I agreed with a nod, eyes widening a little in surprise. "Very creepy."

He just laughed, shaking his head slightly. "Look, Ari, I just...you sound so beautiful when you sing, seriously. And the way you look when you're dancing, especially now, you just look so...happy. It's something I envy."

"You'll win her back," I said firmly, aware I was smiling anyways. "I promise, Alex."

He sighed, shaking his head again. "I don't know, Ari. Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Only time will tell. But...I have the feeling something's happening today, maybe even right now, as we speak..."

"Good and bad," I agreed, sighing. "Me too, Alex. Me too. I'm sure everyone else is too, but not quite as intensely as we are."

"Agreed."

Right then, before I could respond, my phone rang with the song _Impossible_ by **Shontelle**. It was a song Elli and I had both sang when she was over, because we both knew it by heart and loved it, so much.

So, I made it her ringtone.

My eyes widened as I leapt across the room, making Alex frown at me. "Oh my tigers!"

"What?" he snorted. "Are you seriously that excited to talk to Seth? Can't you have him call back in a little while? We're talking about something important; he'll understand."

"It's Elli," I whispered, right before answering and saying, "Hello?"

"Ari, look, I can't believe I'm doing this, but I want to talk about what happened, just you and me. Can we meet somewhere?"

Alex's eyes were still widened in surprise, but he stood up, ready to leave. He must've guessed why she was calling, so he was ready to go talk.

"Yeah," I said softly, looking up at Alex and slightly shaking my head, to let him know not to get ready. I could tell he was gonna go get dressed up and looking nice, just to see her. "How does the park sound? Thirty minutes?"

"That works," she agreed quietly, voice sounding a little scared; or maybe it was just my imagination. But, something about the way she was talking, now and before, she sounded terrified.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Elli? Are you okay?"

But, she didn't reply. Instead, she hung up, leaving me curious and completely confused.

"Something's not right," I whispered, my voice husky and almost inaudible.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked nervously, voice instantly panicked and worried. "Is she okay? Does she sound hurt? I mean, what's going on, Ari? I need to know!"

"She sounds scared," I breathed, aware that Alex's loud questions had attracted everyone, as if my worried whispers didn't already. Now, they were all looking at me in confusion. "I've never heard her sound like that before, not truly scared. She's been nervous, but never scared."

"What do you think is up?" Daddy asked curiously, voice just as worried as mine was. To us, Elli was just as important as anyone else. She was our family, because Alex had decided on her.

So, whatever was up, it had to be fixed.

"I don't know," I admitted, sighing. "But, I'll see what's up when I go meet her in about thirty minutes at the park. She wants me to go alone, so I'll see you guys later."

"What if someone has her, and this is a trap?" Momma spoke up, eyes distant and thoughts not really here. "Ari, this sounds...too weird. I don't...this...it's not a good idea."

"Momma, I'll be fine," I assured her. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll call you guys when I get there and stay on the phone with you the entire time, whether it's just in my pocket."

"We'll need to be nearby, in case something goes wrong," Daddy input.

"Okay, but you have to be at least a block away, alright?"

"I'll call Seth," Alex informed everyone before walking out, face hard and impassive. This, I knew, hurt him worse than anyone else, and he was just as scared as I was—okay, more scared.

He just wouldn't admit it. Macho law prevents that.

"Don't bring Seth into this!" I exclaimed, running out after him. "Taylor, come on! You can't do that!"

"What if something _does_ go wrong, and he's the only way to save you?" Alex retorted, eyes narrowing.

"Okay, say something does go wrong," I allowed, eyebrows furrowed. "How exactly is he supposed to help?"

"Well..."

"Don't," I said quickly, knowing where this was going. "Just...fine, but I swear, Alex, if _anything_ happens to him, I'm gonna murder you."

Alex smirked at me, despite our current situation. "Oh, how tragic it would be to have to have him there with you at all times, to have him living here."

I rolled my eyes. "I mean it, Alex."

"Nothing's gonna happen to him," Iggy assured me, his hand coming up to rest on my shoulder reassuringly.

I just nodded and sighed. "Look, guys, I'm gonna head on. Um, someone can ride with me, and everyone else can come their own way, or everyone can just ride together, and I'll ride my R6."

"Maybe you should go alone," Daddy sighed, voice full of fear and pain. After having kids, he wasn't scared to show how he felt. He knew he could, because everyone knows how important kids and wives are to a guy.

"I'll be fine," I assured him. "Why don't you guys ride behind me? That way, you'll be sure."

Daddy looked at Momma, and she nodded. Of course, Momma loved riding the Harley, although she would _never _admit it. Alex just laughed demonically before saying, "So, we'll see you in a few minutes. We're heading over to the café a block away from the park now, so we'll meet you there. See ya."

I just grit my teeth. "Alex..."

"He'll be fine."

I grabbed my keys out of the key bowl. "Yeah; for your sake, let's hope you're right."


	41. 40: Danger

**so, i decided to be really mean. haha. this is a TERRIBLE cliff hanger, and i might not get up the next one before i go to bed, but it's a good chapter. i love it. =) it's only my second chapter that i've ever written in 3rd person, and i'm kinda proud of it, oddly enough. my first ever 3rd person chapter is in Arizona, and i LOVE it. idk why, but i do. the song in chapter 39 was _Crawl _by Breaking Benjamin. that is an awesome song, to say the least.**

**DISCLAIMER: As I've said before, many times, James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, not me. although i wish i could own it, i don't.**

**you gotta admit. that'd be awesome, to own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

I tear my heart open  
I sew myself shut  
My weakness is  
That I care too much  
And my scars remind me  
That the past is real  
I tear my heart open  
Just to feel

* * *

Seth didn't like this, at all. He hated every part of this, but he knew Ari was stubborn. He knew nothing he could say would stop her, because in her mind, this was her fault. It was her fault Elli hated her, and it was her fault that she hated Alex at the moment too.

But, it _wasn't_, no matter what he said. Seth knew that, and he knew that deep down she did too. Ari was scared, though, and he knew that nothing was gonna stop her from making sure Elli didn't feel the same way and that Elli was safe.

Fang and Iggy were more worried about Ari than anyone else, besides Seth, of course. Seth found it odd how everyone was just as worried for Elli as they were for Ari. Actually, he found it straight up _weird_. I mean, she was their daughter, and Elli was just a friend who Alex just so happened to be in love with.

Would it be the same for him?

He didn't know, but he didn't ever wanna think about being in this kind of situation. Before, he didn't think of being with Ari as a risk, but now, how could he not?

It was a risk he was willing to take a million times over, though.

Fang was watching Seth for a minute, while Seth was consumed in his thoughts. Seth didn't realize it yet, and Iggy was too. They both wanted to see how he took all of this. Whether or not the threat and danger was real, the fact that the threat and danger existed would've been enough to get rid of anyone not serious.

Of course, they both knew that Seth wasn't going anywhere, but they wanted to see if he was debating.

But, he wasn't, and they were both glad. Ari meant more to those three guys than anyone could ever imagine. All they could force themselves to fear is the fear of losing her. Elli, while she was important too, didn't really seem to matter to them.

All because that one simply incredible girl had them wrapped around her finger.

Seth grew more and more nervous as the seconds ticked by. Ari should be getting there any moment now, to their meeting place. She had only left a minute ago, but it felt like forever to him.

How could this be?

Something rang loud and clear, though, causing everyone at the tables to jump and run, including Seth. They were too fast for him, but for some reason, adrenaline had him really close behind.

It was the sound of a gunshot.


	42. 41: Scream

**=D so, i was VERY pleased to look and find 43 reviews. i was expecting 40, but i got 3 more! that makes me happy. lol. anyways, the song in chapter 40 was _Scars _by Papa Roach. so, i'm trying to hurry and get more up, but this is...i'm trying to make this perfect, and...yeah. well, anyways, here you go. i know that was a terrible cliff hanger, and this one isn't much better. it is a little better, but not much.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Maximum Ride series. James Patterson does.**

* * *

Gotta run...

...Last chance Marie  
Last chance Marie  
You want love?  
It'll be okay  
Last chance Marie  
I wanna run  
I gotta get out now!...

...They're coming  
You know you can't run with the death squad shooting!

* * *

Everything happened so quickly. Walking away knowing that Seth was seriously scared for me and my safety—not to mention Daddy and Iggy too—made it even harder than it normally would've been.

Why did Alex have to bring him along?

Elli was walking towards the bench where we had, before I left home, decided to meet. It was when I first realized she was here, when I looked up from my seat on the bench and saw her. She was looking at me with an impassive expression, but in her eyes was more pain and anger and frustration and _fear _than I had ever seen in anybody.

"Momma, something's wrong..."

They wouldn't let me talk to Seth, Daddy, or Iggy, even though it would help them out greatly. But, everyone knew that those three were the most scared for me. The littlest thing—like that, for example—would have those three running towards me.

Don't get me wrong. They were all scared for me, but they were shoving the idea in their heads that I was fine and safe, no matter what, and that nothing could happen to me. Elli was the only one in danger.

Daddy, Seth, and Iggy realized otherwise, though.

Elli stopped suddenly, and tears began quickly pouring down her cheeks, as if a dam had been holding them back and now broke.

Today was a beautiful, cool day, but no one was anywhere near where we were, not that I saw anyways.

Which means no one's anywhere near here.

"You're not alone!"

How did she possibly know that?

"Ari, get out of there _**NOW**_!"

But, I knew that I couldn't. There was something up, and I had to help her. So, instead, I ended the call and even turned my phone off. With her eyes on my phone, I slid it into my back pocket. "Elli, listen. They're a mile away. My mom wouldn't let me come alone. I swear, though. It's just you and me now."

* * *

Max let out a frustrated whimper as the phone sounded the dial tone. That's smart, Ari. Way to go.

Alex was watching her, and he noticed when her face went impassive to hide her fear and pain. "Momma? What's going on? Is Elli okay?"

She didn't answer him, though, not at first. Instead, she looked over at Fang, only to find his attention wasn't on her. She knew why too, but it kinda bothered here. There she was, stressing out over the fate of both of her kids' lives, and he's looking at _Seth_?

But, she also knew that she wasn't the most scared for Ari, or even the second or third. If she had to say who was, she would say Seth, although Fang would disagree. He was _terrified_, because he had no idea what kind of danger she was getting herself into. He had no idea what _he _was getting himself into.

Fang, of course, came next, followed by Iggy, and then her. Alex would also disagree, but even he knew that she was.

This didn't help relax her, at all. Ari was stubborn, even more so than she was, and she knew that someone was in danger. Ari wouldn't rest until they were safe or she was dead.

And that terrified her more than anything else.

* * *

She let out a frustrated, agonized, strangely quiet shriek. "That's just not good enough! Don't you get it? Now we're all dead!"

"Elli, what—?"

I got cut off, though, not by her or anyone else, for that matter; but a gunshot, a loud, distant gunshot. It was a strangely familiar sound, although I wasn't sure where I heard it from.

Someone had set this up, and they brought a sniper, possibly more, along to join the party.

It went through the exact center of Elli's forehead, almost as if everything was in slow motion. Her blood splatter all over me and everywhere else too, or so it seemed. The back of her head was blown off.

"No!" I managed to shriek as loudly as I could. Right as I started to rush to her, another gunshot sounded, and I knew I was next. Due to my raptor vision, I saw it, and I was able to move. It went right by my face, but I didn't scream, despite how close it was. I _literally _felt the wind from it. Instead, I took off running back to town, knowing my family was coming. If it was just a normal, human sniper, I could easily outrun it.

"Ari!"

"Go!" I shouted, grabbing Seth as I passed him. I didn't bother stopping to explain. No explanation was needed. My frantic running and bloody appearance were plenty.

Seth jumped on the back of my R6, and we took off, knowing they were following us either in the air or on the road.

I'm guessing the road, though.

Now, more than ever before, I was thankful Sean upgraded my stuff without permission.

Another shot fired, but it was from a different gun.

Using my quick, protective instincts and reflexes, I turned the bike to the side, only to get a shot tearing through my shoulder at an ugly angle.

Using all I had, I snapped Seth, and everyone else I cared about—including his family—to the safety of the tree house, and I left a note explaining where they were, even though Seth knew.

Purposely, I made the exit extremely hard to find. Seth didn't even know where was, because I snapped us out of there. I knew that life couldn't stay safe and perfect all the time, so I needed a place where I knew I could keep them. It was stocked with plenty of supplies, and after a while, they would find the way out. But, it kept them safe, and it kept them away from doing anything stupid.

It was all I wanted, for them to be safe and to just let me go out alone.

Why not snap yourself there too, you may be asking.

For one thing, I had to _try_ and kill these people. For another, I just didn't have the strength.

My bike slid out from under me due to the sudden shift in weight and turn, and it crushed my left leg underneath the speed, pressure, and weight of the bike crashing down on me.

Another shot fired, and this one went through my left leg—calf to be exact—breaking it even more, tearing the muscles and everything else around the bone, and making me scream in anguish.

Before, everyone's safety was all that mattered to me. Now, it was okay to hurt and show that.

A strange, tall, thin man walked up to me with a look of pure disgust and pleasure on his features. With all the pain and blood loss I was suffering, my vision began blurring and becoming rather dim. So, I couldn't really see him that well.

Something sharp tore through my stomach, once again making me scream in misery. It was worse, though. Now, tears clouded my already screwed up vision.

I couldn't cry, though. It seemed that he likes my suffering, way more than he should, considering that we've never met before.

"If only we had more time..."

His voice sent chills running through my spine, making me tremble. Instead of just killing me then, he stomped on my left leg, getting another yelp from me, despite how hard I tried to fight it. Fighting it just made it worse, though.

A deep, menacing growl roared behind me, and the next thing I knew, the man was being pounced on by a _huge_ solid white wolf.

Holy crap.

**this is NOT a Twilight crossover, just to let you know. you'll...well, you'll just see.**


	43. 42: Trust

**i'm getting really good at these cliff hangers. mwahaha. =) anyways, the song in chapter 41 was _LCM _by Children 18:3. it's a good song. so, THANK YOU for all the 6 new reviews! =D i was sooo psyched. i've gotten 10 reviews today, i think. idk for sure, because i don't feel like doing math. it's summer. who does math in the summer? lol.**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride and its characters and stuff, not me. =(**

* * *

What do you see  
When you look past smoke and mirrors?  
A broken mess that you have kept hidden from viewers

But that's just surface  
Look what's beneath  
Hope is rising

Runaway  
Not today...  
...I'll face my fears and take a chance

* * *

I couldn't believe what was happening. Instead of ripping him to shreds, the wolf was shoved off, and the man ran and jumped back in his car. He started to just run over me, but the wolf started chasing his car. It was a convertible, so he decided to turn and just drive off instead.

And then, as soon as he was gone, there was a girl standing there, looking towards him with a look of hatred and disgust.

Her hair was bleach blonde, almost white, and she had bright purple streaks in her hair. She was tall, slender, and muscular, just like me. Actually, she looked like she had the exact same body style as me. I wasn't gonna look at her...women areas…to be sure, though, if we were the exact same body style.

She looked at me, and I instantly was surprised by the bright purple color of her eyes to match her hair. Her skin was just a shade darker than mine, and she was absolutely beautiful. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jean skinny jeans, a tight, white v-neck t-shirt, and a black mini-vest. To top this off, she had on a black and white checkered belt, and she had on high top black and white converse.

I couldn't understand why I cared about what she was wearing, but for some reason, I trusted her because of it.

"You're really gonna have to learn how to trust people to defend themselves, you know," she teased, laughing now as she looked at me. I was sure I was looking at her as if she lost her mind, but that only made her laugh a little harder. "My name is Sam, just Sam. It's not short for nothin', and there sure ain't nothin' behind it."

Her Southern accent surprised me, to the point I even smiled brightly at her. Of course, she laughed at me, but I was already starting to like her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm an experiment, just like your parents," she informed me, making my eyebrows pull together in confusion. "How do I know this? Well, I'm good with computers, and I've looked up all the information anyone has on previous successful experiments. Your family are the only six left alive, and you guys are the most wanted creatures in _existence_."

"But, they didn't even make us," I protested softly, not liking where this was going.

How was she doing this? After all, I just lost my best friend, before I got a chance to explain myself. And, to make it worse, my brother has decided on her, and she's dead now. She's _dead_, meaning in less than a year, he will be too.

She looked away from me, all the humor and happiness gone. "I know what that's like."

"I didn't say anything."

"I can read minds," she said quietly, eyes staring impassively out at the horizon. "It's somethin' I wish I could help, but if you're within a mile radius of me, I can hear your thoughts."

"Oh," I said softly. "Well, that must suck. I have to control their mind to be able to do that."

"I'm curious about you and your family," she informed me, now softly smiling again. "Look. I don't know what your name is, but I think we need to go before your family goes crazy. They're probably freakin' out. You really need to work on that..." she grinned at me. "Ari."

I just laughed. "Um, well, Sam, in case you _didn't_ notice, I'm sorta bleeding and shot and unable to move."

"What can I do?"

"I just need some more energy," I sighed, my eyes scanning the surroundings around me. I wasn't sure why this was happening, but my vision wasn't fixing itself, like it usual does. Now, it seemed to be dimming.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry. You're the only one within a mile radius of us. He's long gone. But, where all are you hurt?"

"My leg, really badly," I admitted with a sigh. "My stomach, and my shoulder." Then, my eyebrows furrowed. "I think my head too. It's just…hurting now."

"Could be blood loss," she sighed. "Well, I can run get my car, but that could take a while, and I'm not sure that's a good idea."

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Look, Sam, don't go out of your way to help me. I'll eventually be able to snap myself home."

"Try it," she suggested, kneeling down beside me now. "We can always come back and get the bike later."

"I'm not sure I can get both of us," I moaned, eyes closed. "Look, Sam, I don't know you, but I trust you, and that's not normal, at all."

She placed her hand gently on my right shoulder with a reassuring smile. "I trust you too, Ari. You can do this."

So, I tried it. But, instead of ending up in the tree house, we ended up in the middle of the woods somewhat near it.

"Close enough," I mumbled before forcing myself to somewhat sit up so I could drag myself there.

Sam rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm some kinda heartless monster if you think I'm just letting you drag yourself there."

"My right arm is fine," I said firmly, giving her a firm look before continuing to drag myself, causing myself more and more pain.

And then, I was being lifted by strong arms, and I didn't like it, to say the least. Sam just smirked at me, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"If you're still here when I'm better, I'm kicking your butt."

She laughed. "Yeah, probably. You're the strongest out of everyone in your family, right?"

"Yes," I said quietly with a scowl. "But, enough about me. What about you?"

"I'm stronger than the original flock," she admitted. "Not you, though."

"What about Alex?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "I never saw you had a sibling. You and the little girl are the only children known."

I snorted. "There are two more guys. I guess that just proves that only girls matter."

She laughed. "Yeah. It totally does."

And that's when I realized that, yes, today, I lost my best friend, and I was not over that. Once I was alone, I was gonna cry until I couldn't cry anymore. Tomorrow at school was gonna be rough, but I was going. No one was stopping me.

Maybe Sam can come too. That would be fun.

"Put me down," I said quickly, firmly too. She started reading my thoughts as to _why_, so she did as I said. Of course, I almost instantly fell back over, but she caught me and stabilized me while I limped my way to the tree. Only I could open it from the outside, and only Daddy and I could open it from the inside.

I did everything that I needed to do to open the door—it's a secret, so you can't know—and Sam just sighed.

"So complicated for a tree house."

"This is more than just an ordinary tree house," I said resolutely before pulling her inside.

But, suddenly, out of nowhere, everything went completely black.


	44. 43: Memories

**=D that was a mean one too. i'm sorry, but it's just so...driving. i bet you're still reading. =P well, anyways, the song in chapter 42 was _Runaway_ by Eowyn. i'm about to go to bed, so i'll work on 44 tomorrow, and you'll just see. sorry for the mean cliff hangers and stuff. this one isn't so bad, but it's really sad. i was tearing up, but i wouldn't say you will. idk. depends on how much you love this story.**

**anywho, chapter 43.**

**DISCLAIMER: James Patterson owns the Maximum Ride series, not me.**

* * *

Crash you're going down  
Without a sound  
And I'll pass you up  
Before I explode  
Breaking in two  
I'll see it through  
You won't keep me down  
When I crash through you

* * *

***Seth***

I couldn't think of anything except Ari as the bullet shot through her shoulder. The worst part was, she didn't even scream or make any kind of sound of pain. She just took it, and knowing it would hurt me to hear her pain, she didn't show it.

Why?

No one said anything. I couldn't even tell everyone where we were. Thankfully, she thought for me.

**Hey everyone.**

**Look, I know you're gonna be really ticked, but it's what's best. I mean, you guys are safe, and you'll be safe until I'm dead or I take these losers out. So, I'm sorry, but I have to do this.**

**You can try to get out, but only one person can get you out, and it's not someone you would think. Actually, it's the last person you would think. Find the exit first. That in itself will be a great challenge. But, once you find it, you gotta figure out how it works.**

**Ha.**

**That's the reason I did this the way I did. And, Seth? Yes. That's why I never showed you how to get out by yourself. Not saying that you can, but I never showed you how you could, if you were the one person, besides me, that can open the exit.**

**It's like my own personal prison. Ha, ha.**

**Look, I know you guys are freaking out, but you know as well as I do that things are getting serious and extremely dangerous. Someone had to do this, and you guys can come up with a plan to stop it while you're safe and don't have to worry. I know Seth's family can't help with this, but I'm not sure how far this has gone.**

**Alex? I just...I wish I could tell you this in person, but I'm pretty sure we all know how this is ending. You're my brother, and I love you, so much. You're one of my best friends, and I would do anything for you. You know that. That's why it kills me so much knowing that this was my fault. I shouldn't have been so stupid! She should've come here, and we could've talked alone. I'm so, so sorry, and I know that doesn't make up for it. But, please don't dwell. I'm **_**begging**_** you to move on. Please? If you don't, I will come back and haunt you. Don't you doubt it.**

**Daddy? I'm sorry. I know you told yourself all these years that your little girl is always gonna be there with you, forever, with the guy of her dreams, and I'm sorry that I can't be. But, even though you guys are invincible, you can still get hurt. I can't let that happen, because this is my fault, my mess to clean up. That's exactly what I'm doing. I love you, Daddy, so much, and I'm sorry I didn't a chance to say goodbye the right way. Please don't let this go to waste, though. Think this through. Figure out a good plan, and just promise me that you won't let anything happen to Seth, or his family, or Alex. Just watch them for me and keep them safe.**

**Momma? I've always known I'm not your favorite kid, but I've been okay with that. You still love me, so much, and I know that. Today, you were right to worry about Elli. She was the one in danger. As for now...don't worry about me. By the time you read this, most likely, I'll be done suffering. I'll be looking down on you guys and just hoping that you do the right thing and end this, once and for all. Momma, I love you, so much. Please help Daddy, and just watch over everyone, like you always do. Keep everyone safe, Momma, and please don't dwell on this. I'm fine; I assure you.**

**Iggy? I'm so, so sorry that I didn't listen to you last night. You told me something, and you were right, so right. I just didn't believe you. Of course, I'll never see it. In my eyes, I will never be beautiful, and nothing anyone can say will change that. Thank you, for everything. You have been so amazing, and you're just...you're my best friend, Ig—well, tied for first. I love you, Iggy, and help my parents, **_**please**_**. I need you to also make sure that Seth and all of his family are kept safe too. I'm really sorry things went down this way, but it's what's best, and Marie and Cory had to be protected. Seth had to be safe, and you know that.**

**Ella? You're my aunt; what can I say? Of course I love you. Who else is there to take me shopping at random moments, no matter what the occasion or time? Well, okay. Who else named Ella? You and Momma are so important to Alex, and I'm begging you to just please make sure that he moves on. Trust me when I say that will be a challenge, but you're tough enough to overcome it. I know you are. I love you, Ella, and you know that. Everyone does. You're just…incredible, and so much fun, even if you were one of the masterminds behind the destruction of my closet.**

**Nudge...don't even get me started. Even though you ramble, and you say some things that just...wow. That's all I can say. They're just wow. Ha, ha. Well, the point is, I love you and your obnoxious rambling. I don't think you would be Nudge if you were any other way. You're you, and I love that about you. It inspired me to just be me, from when I first went to preschool. Honestly, Nudge, I wouldn't be the same person if it wasn't for you.**

**Sean? Wow. That's all I can say. I'm just kidding. But, of course, your modifications ticked me off so badly sometimes, but I have to say thank you now. They saved everyone's lives. You are the reason I got into cars, and you're also the reason I'm addicted. I blame you. =P Just kidding. The point is, Sean, that I just...I love you, and I really appreciate everything. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you.**

**Angel? Jesse? Gazzy? Alli? You guys know I love you too, so, so much, but I have less than a second to think all this, so I don't have much more time. But, I will say this. Thank you guys, for everything, and always protect everyone and keep them safe. Make sure you watch Seth and make Alex move on. That's all I ask.**

**And of course, Seth...no. I didn't forget about you. How can I? Number one, you're sitting right behind me with your arms wrapped around me, and number two, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, literally. Nothing could ever change that. I didn't want you to get dragged into this, but Alex used the, "Well, what if something happens, and you're about to die?" line, and I got sucked in. You didn't need to get involved, and none of your family did too. But, don't worry. They'll protect you guys, and once this is all over, you'll be fine.**

**I need you to do me a favor, besides making sure Alex moves on. I need you to move on yourself. Like I told Alex, I will come back and haunt you if you don't. You're so young, Seth, and about to graduate high school. You have life ahead of you. So, find someone to grow old with. Just find someone who can have your cute, adorable babies, because I know that they're gonna be so beautiful. That sounds weird, but, whatever. The point is, I need you to move on. If you guys don't move on with your lives, what is the point? I cannot be that important to you, because I'm not important. I'm just a girl.**

That made me so mad. Of course she's just a girl, just _the _girl that stole my heart and changed everything. She's just the girl that broke my heart and put it back together again, perfectly, in the same day. She's just the girl I've fallen madly in love with and can't live without.

**I love you, Seth. I know I don't have to say that, because you know, and I always will love you, till that last rose dies. Guess what. It's still living and beautiful. The rest are dead, but that one is still alive and still beautiful and perfect. Don't live in the past, Seth. As the wise Alex Lawrence once said, if you're depressed, you're living in the past. If you're anxious, you're living in the future. If you're content, you're living in the present. Seth, please just live in the present, and move on. Use me as a guide to find that girl that just treats you right, doesn't put your life in danger, and doesn't complicate things beyond belief. Find that girl who's gonna treat you right and never hurt you. If you mess up, I will come fix things until you get them right, though. Don't you doubt it.**

**There's so much more I wish I could say to you guys, but I don't have the time. My second is just about over, and I have to get you guys to safety. So, without further ado, bye. I love you guys, so much, and if you don't move on and dwell in my death for more than a day, I will haunt you and make you regret it.**

**Love always,**

**Ari**

**P.S. Don't ever look back on this day and think of it as a day of sadness, of grief—not for my death anyways. Think of it as the day I got my revenge, the day I finally lived up to something. Today was the day that I finally did something worthwhile.**

And that was all I had left of her. Max had made a million copies of it, and I got the original one. She just knew that this hurt me more than anyone else, for some reason, and I was shocked she knew that.

How could she do this? Why not snap herself here too? Why does she have to do things this way? I can't move on! I _can't_! Fine, she comes back to haunt me. Perfect. That means I get to see her, in some way. It's all I have to hold on to, the last memory I have of her.

Well...the last one I wanna remember. Why would I want to remember her getting shot for me and holding in her pain?

Maybe I should remember back to last night, in the truck, or in my bedroom.


	45. 44: Awkward

**hello. i'm not gonna give you some lame excuse as to why i haven't updated. lol. we'll just say i've been busy, cause i have. =) i got my license. haha. anyways, the song in chapter 43 was _Crash _by Decyfer Down. good song. and to clear up some confusion that i apologize for, no, Ari isn't dead. sorry about that. i should've done Seth's POV first. actually, i think i'll change that right now.**

**anyways, here's chapter 44. i hope you enjoy it, and please review once you're done. and, obviously you're gonna read it, cause you've read this far and you are now. so, if you stop just to prove me wrong, that just doesn't make any sense, cause you've read up to chapter 44! you must at least like this story to get this far into it.**

**Claimer: I own Ari (the girl), Sam (the girl), Alex, Alli, Sean, Jesse, Cory (little baby), Marie, Lindsey, her posse, football team, and Elli. =*( RIP Elli.**

**i feel like a terrible person for doing that, and in my mind, the death chapter was much more gruesome. but, i couldn't make it that gruesome when writing it. you really don't wanna know how i pictured it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Flock, or the Maximum Ride series in general. James Patterson does.**

* * *

I recall going madly in love with you  
And I remember this  
How could I forget?  
Regret is a needle  
In my neck  
It's slowly filling me  
With poison  
Spreading to my chest

Take my pain and numb me from this

Why do I have to beg  
When all that's left  
Is a memory  
Forsaken

* * *

***Ari***

I wasn't unconscious; I just couldn't see. My dimming vision just shut off, completely. It was surprising, to the point I stood there in complete shock while I heard gasps of people all around me; my family, my love...his family.

"Ari!" Iggy exclaimed, making me jump in surprise. "If you _ever _do something like that again, I'm gonna—kiddo, what's wrong?"

I couldn't breathe, not for a minute. I closed my eyes for a few seconds before opening them, inwardly hoping that it would work and I was fine.

But, I still couldn't see.

"She's really bad hurt," Sam explained briefly. "She was shot in the shoulder and leg, her bike crushed her leg, she was stabbed in the stomach, and her leg was stomped on, for an added measure. I'm pretty sure she hit her head on the pavement too, because her head's bleeding."

"And, you are?" Momma asked slowly.

"This is Sam," I explained, my voice a hoarse, raspy whisper. I was still in a state of shock. I couldn't see anything. Was...was I going blind? "She saved me. She's actually an experiment too; I'm guessing she's the seventh living successful one. She can tell you all about herself."

"First, we need to get her fixed up," Sam said quickly. I could hear the frown in her voice, and then, she gasped. "Um, Ari? Why can't you see?"

Everything got dead silent then. Heartbeats and breaths were the only things I could hear, and even those were coming slow and struggled. Hearts were _pounding _inside of everyone's chest.

"I don't know," I whispered, my eyes still moving around. "I just can't. I'm not...I just..."

And then, I did something I hoped to never do again in front of everyone, but I did anyways.

I burst into tears. "I'm so, so sorry, Alex. This is all my fault. I should've thought about this. I mean, how stupid am I? And now, I've put everyone in danger, and I just...I'm so, so sorry. And, Seth? You don't...you need someone else, someone better for you. I make your life dangerous, to an extreme no one needs to be brought to. You're just...you deserve better. I didn't think about all of this, until now. Seth, being with me is a suicide mission."

"Then, I'm dying," he said simply, surprising me completely. I couldn't see what was happening, but I heard footsteps. Then, I could smell him. That sounds weird, but he has an amazing cologne that I could pick out anywhere. Warm, strong arms wrapped around me, and I just cried into his shoulder, unable to do anything else. "Look, Ari, you're my baby girl. I don't care how dangerous things are. I'm with you till the end. That's set. Nothing you can say or do will get rid of me, and nothing that happens will either. You're mine, forever."

"Aw!" Sam exclaimed behind me. "Come on, Ari. I get why you're constantly thinking about him now. It makes sense."

I just laughed, despite the situation. "Yeah, Sam. Makes sense, right?" _And you can see he's so sexy._

"Of course. But, I wouldn't say he's the only one."

"I'm not gonna think about that," I said firmly, shuddering a little bit. _They're my family._

"Just one in particular..."

"Don't."

She just laughed. "Wow, Ari. It's so amazing how we met, like, five minutes ago, and we're already talking like we've known each other forever." Her tone got slightly confused. "I'm usually a complex person to figure out."

"Well, I am too," I snorted. _But you can read my mind and hear what it is I'm thinking._

"You technically can mine too," she pointed out.

"What's going on?" Daddy finally demanded.

And that's when it all really hit me, right then.

My knees started shaking, and I felt really weak. The sudden rush of pain over took me, and I fell into Seth's arms and just clung to him. My left leg was destroyed, so I wasn't surprised I couldn't stand.

That's when I realized that my stomach was still bleeding, and it was doing so all over Seth's shirt.

Or, I think it was, because his shirt was wet...

"I...I'm...Elli's dead, and I..." I blinked again, but all that did was bring on more tears again. "Oh man, guys. Iggy? I...how did you do this? I can't...everything...you...I don't understand."

"What did I do?" Iggy asked slowly. "I'm confused..."

I heard someone—a female, my guess Momma—gasp. "Ari, sweetie...are you...has your eyesight come back yet?"

I just slowly shook my head. "No, Momma."

It got completely silent in the room, besides the breathing of people and their slow, pounding heartbeats.

"Maybe if we get her fixed up and stop all the blood she's losing, we won't have this problem," Daddy finally said firmly, right before a new pair of hands gently grabbed my right arm. "Ari, tell me where you're hurt."

I started to think. "Um...my left shoulder, my head, my left leg, my stomach, and...my left leg. I've already said that, but that leg is messed up, big time."

"What happened to it?" Momma asked curiously. I felt something _extremely _gently cutting at the skinny jeans on my legs, but it still hurt, really badly, to the point I whimpered a little.

I heard Daddy sigh beside me. "Come on, Seth. Let's get her into another room. This is really bad. No one's gonna want to see this."

"Yes sir," Seth said quietly, making me wonder if he was one of those people who really didn't want to see this.

"Um...Seth, you don't have to if you don't want," I informed him. "I'm sure Iggy wouldn't mind—"

"I'm fine, Ari," he interrupted softly, but voice determined and firm. "Don't worry about me."

I just sighed and nodded anyways. His arms wrapped around me, and he pulled me up into his arms, holding me bridal style very gently, yet still firmly enough to where he didn't drop me.

"The exit is the same spot as the entrance," I informed Sam, "and only Daddy can open it, besides me, of course."

Sam must've led the way, because the next thing I knew, the door opened, and we were walking across the ground of the woods. I knew this because I could hear the familiar crunching of the twigs and leaves underneath their feet.

Here's a little tip. If for any reason, life brings you to a point where you just can't see, don't freak out. Use your other senses, and try to cope. Eventually—hopefully—you'll get your sight back.

I felt myself being gently placed on the couch, which was, thankfully, black. Three people were in here, because I had heard three people following us from the tree house. If I had to guess, it was Daddy, Sam, and Seth in here.

I heard Sam laugh quietly, despite the current situation. "Wow, Ari. You're good."

I smirked at the direction of her voice. "I try."

Daddy snorted. "This is freaky, you two. Seriously? How long have you known each other? You talk like you've known each other forever, and Sam, well, you look like you could be her sister, but I know you're not. You don't have the same features, not really, but you're—"

"She has the same kinda muscular, tall, frame as me," I interrupted with a smirk. "We'll leave it at that, because everyone knows what I'm talking about. She has the same amazing, unique style as me, and she has _amazing _streaks in her hair to match her awesome, unique eyes. To top it off, her hair is really, really bleach blonde, almost white, and mine's black. We're kinda like o—"

"Hey, Ari, do me a favor and just shut up for a minute," Daddy teased, although I could tell he was serious too.

I just stuck my tongue out at him and continued to lay there. I know what you might be thinking. Are you not in pain? Yes; yes I am, very, very much so. Are you not upset about losing your best friend? Yes; yes I am, intensely so. But, I couldn't show pain in front of Seth, because it would _kill _him. And, someone had to be positive for Alex. Sure, Daddy and Iggy could and would be too, but I had to be.

This wasn't the end for him. It was just the beginning.

Daddy let out a grunt. "Now I regret bringing Seth."

My eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Cause we have to take your pants off."

I rolled my eyes at the direction of his voice, just hoping that it was at him. "Come on, Daddy. Really? First of all, it's nothing he won't see eventually anyways. And two, judging by the way he's all quiet and not talking, he's too upset and frustrated at me to really notice."

It was silent for a minute before Seth spoke up. "Um, how did you guess?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"Touché," he murmured. "Seriously, Ari? I guess I understand getting me out of there, but your family too? They could've helped you! But, no! You just put yourself out there to die! Don't you get it? You and Alex are the only two that could've died anyways! What were you thinking? I mean, _were _you thinking?"

I pursed my lips. "I was thinking I didn't want anyone to get hurt."

"So you lock us all in a tree house and leave this heartbreakingly painful note showing us that you're dead?"

I scowled. "Okay, fine. It was a stupid idea. But, in case you _don't _remember, I didn't really have much time to think it through."

"Don't you _dare _do it again," Daddy now said darkly, making me wonder what his expression looked like.

"You don't wanna know."

"Thank you, Sam," I muttered slightly sarcastically. You know, this mind reader thing might come in handy, or it might be quite annoying. "But, you're wrong. I actually _do _wanna know."

"As much as I hate saying this," Daddy said quickly, changing the subject. "I really don't wanna do this, and I'm sure Sam doesn't either."

"Not particularly."

Daddy groaned. "Seth, can you take her pants off, please?"


	46. 45: Swear

**haha. i love the awkward ending of chapter 44. lol. it's great! this ending isn't awkward, but actually kinda...sad? idk. i'll just let you see. but, the end is seriously near. like, you really don't have any idea. the ending is SOO close. i think there's, like, 3 chapters left, and then the epilogue, which is really sad and pathetic, if you ask me, on someone's part...not gonna mention any names...so, here's chapter 45. please review. i mean, it's really not hard to do. =) thanks to all of my dedicated readers (i.e. Crazychick 53, RandomGirlWhoHardlyReviews, Wadjett, Bacon-Ninja, loganlermanlover, morgiemoooooo, )( *wings* )(, and anyone else i've left out. i'm sooo sorry, but i don't have time to name everyone, cause i'm really tired) but i truly do appreciate every review i've ever gotten, because it makes me feel good, even if they're constructive critisism or pointers. i don't mind getting told that something isn't good, or something's wrong with something i've written, but this harsh, "you should never write again" crap that people sometimes put (never gotten it, but read it and think it's pathetic) is just...ugh. i could go on, but i'm gonna stop now before things get nasty.**

**Claimer: i own all of the teenagers and the little kids. oh, and Alli, Sean, and Jesse.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the adults (aka the Flock) or the Maximum Ride storyline. (btw, i don't include FANG, because i refuse to let that book be real and actually happen past the scene where Max and Fang are in the tent)**

"This is why one of us needs to take time out of our freakin' eternity and become a _doctor_!" Daddy exclaimed loudly after Seth took my pants off.

That felt _amazing_. I felt so bad for Seth, because he had to take them off, pretend not to notice, and then pretend like it didn't really matter to him, because I knew Daddy was watching him like a hawk.

But, yeah. It...wow. It actually made me a horny little teenage avian hybrid again, and I'm really trying to get away from that. Because of my natural instincts, I already want him and literally need him, but thinking about things and _that _didn't help, at all.

"How bad is it?" I asked slowly, not sure if I wanted to know or not.

Seth sighed. "Can't you search my mind and see?"

My eyes widened. "I can!"

"You forgot?" Daddy snorted. "Dang, girl. Are you feeling okay?"

"Super," I said bluntly, tone bitter with sarcasm. "Never been better. I've just been stabbed, shot, stomped on, and lost my vision today, but no. I'm just _fine_."

I could see him rolling his eyes. "Well, just pick someone's mind to look through to see."

So, I picked Seth's, because I wanna see what's on his mind anyways.

He was in mid-fantasy, and let me tell you, it was pretty intense. I didn't...wow. It made all of mine look like a children's story. But, he must've realized because I picked him, because he suddenly became focused on my leg.

It looked _bad_. Instead of the normal straightness of it, it was all crooked and messed up and...I shuddered just looking at it through his mind.

"Aren't legs supposed to be straight, ish?" I asked quietly, voice almost inaudible. To be honest, seeing it like this scared me a little.

"Yes," Daddy answered, voice loud and frustrated, as if he was blaming himself for this. "Yes, they are! And eyes are supposed to be able to see! Arms are supposed to be able to work! Stomachs aren't supposed to be bleeding!"

I cringed back away from him. I didn't need to look through anyone's mind to see what he looked like. Because I knew him so well, I could just guess.

"Daddy...I'm sorry."

"Ari, you can't do this to me!" he insisted, voice shaky and unsure. "Not now, not ever. You…I thought you were gone, Ari, and I…I didn't know what to do. It just…admitting this kills me, but for just a second, I put myself in Seth's place, and I...I just...Ari, you can't do this to me, yes, but you _especially _can't do this to him."

"Till the last rose dies," I whispered. Still unsure as to where exactly he was, I reached out for Seth. He was sitting beside me, because he took my hand for a second, to reassure me. But, of course, for Daddy, he didn't hold it long.

"Till the last rose dies," he repeated quietly, voice a whisper.

"I can put it back into place, the bones that is," Sam spoke up shyly, almost as if she was unsure if she wanted to talk or not. "I don't have a fancy degree or anything, but I used to be the doctor for my p—" she cut herself off. "I know what I'm doing."

I could almost see Daddy nod. "Okay. Have at it."

Pain was involved, more physical pain than I had ever felt in my entire life. On top of the immense amount of agony I was already in, I was in ten times that amount from her putting the pieces of my bone back together so they would heal. And then she had to cut open my leg, put pins in them to keep them in place, and sew it back up!

I shuddered. "I'm so glad I can't see this."

"Can you feel your leg yet?"

"I never stopped feeling it, Daddy," I sighed, making Sam gasp at my feet.

"Ari! I'm so, so sorry! That amount usually leaves people unfeeling for thirty-two hours!"

"She has to have extremely high doses of things," Daddy groaned. "I should've mentioned that."

"It didn't hurt that bad," I lied, frowning at myself for how badly that lie came out. "Well, okay, it did, but compared to what I was already feeling, that was nothing."

Sam just sighed and stood up, making my eyebrows furrow. "I'm done. Do you need me to fix up her stomach and shoulder too?"

"No, thanks," Daddy said gently, probably giving her a thankful smile. "Thanks, Sam. I really do appreciate everything you've done. You saved her life."

I heard Sam half-heartedly laugh, but she just said, "No problem." And then, her quiet, light weight footsteps disappeared back into the guest bedroom where she was staying for as long as she wanted to.

Yeah. She had read it out of my mind, probably Daddy's too.

That was one benefit of the mind reading thing, although I'm sure she wishes that she couldn't sometimes. I mean, that would suck to have to hear whatever someone within a mile radius of you was thinking.

Meaning she heard Seth's fantasy…

Oh.

I looked in the direction of Daddy, roughly at where I would've looked if I could see. "Um, Daddy, can we hurry? I need to talk to her."

He just nodded. "Of course, Ari."

And we did. Within three more minutes, I was bandaged up, my left arm in a sling, and in a wheelchair with a boot on my foot, of course after wrapping it up. For my stomach, it was just wrapped and had a lot of gauze.

"How am I supposed to drive a wheelchair if I can't see?" I demanded sourly, arm folded over my chest to meet the one in the sling. It was the best I could do.

Daddy chuckled. "Well, Ari, I know you're trying to get out of that thing, but it's not happening. Around here? Well, you've got all of us. At school? You've got Alex, Seth, and all of your friends."

I scowled. "I hate this."

"You hate a lot of things."

"How am I supposed to drive the four-wheelers, or ride my motorcycle, or drive my _Lamborghini_ if I can't see?" I asked angrily. That was when it really hit me, though. I couldn't, not unless I trained myself to look through someone else's eyes to see what was in front of me.

So, if this didn't just magically fix soon, I would have to get used to being blind. Momma told me that once I mate, my body stops changing. Everything is permanent from then on out, except your hair.

But, she also told me something else that makes me...kinda...worried...

We won't talk about that yet, though.

"This is my fault," I moaned, knowing that neither one of them were gonna protest. Why lie and say it wasn't, because it was?

All of it.

The front door opened then, and I heard _multiple _footsteps coming up the stairs, some of which were rushing.

"Ari!" Alex exclaimed, letting out a sigh of relief, right as Iggy screamed,

"You're alive and not bleeding anymore!"

"And blind and in a wheelchair," I said blankly. Instantly, I regretted it, so I grinned at the direction of his voice and shrugged. "Eh. Things could be worse. There's always a silver lining."

"You are the most optimistic girl I believe I have ever met in my entire life," Jessie informed me, surprising me a little. "And, my gosh. I see why you're so beautiful. Look at all of your family! Look, Ari, you are absolutely perfect for Seth. You must be, since he's willing to die for you. For the first time, I'm actually okay with him getting married before me."

Seth sighed. "Good, Jess, because I am."

"How are you?" Momma whispered, walking beside my chair and putting her hand gently on mine. "I'm sure this is really hard for you."

"I'm fine, Momma," I assured her, looking up towards where I mentally pictured she was standing. In my mind, I was looking into her eyes.

"You're doing really good at this," she informed me, almost as if she was trying to smile. "Iggy might not have as hard of a time teaching you his ways as we all thought."

"You still got your skills, Ig?" I teased, smirking at the direction he had previously been.

"Of course!"

Now I find out, he's walked past me and is now in the living room.

I just nodded. "Um, can someone take me back to Sam's room? I need to talk to her about something."

"Sure," Seth said quietly. And then, I felt myself being pushed forward, but even as I visualized the ride to the guest bedroom, we stopped more quickly than I had thought we would.

Seth's hand gently rested on mine, and I heard a door quietly shut behind me. "Ari."

"We're not in there yet, are we?"

"No," he whispered, his voice breaking and surprising me completely. "I...I'm sorry, but I need to..." He didn't go on, though. For a few seconds, all I heard was his breathing and his heart pounding in his chest. Then, I heard him walking towards me, and within two seconds, his lips were very lightly, as if he was trying not to hurt me, pressed against mine. "You can't do this to me, not ever."

"I won't," I promised, knowing that it was true. How could I now? And, besides. Soon, we'll be mated, and it won't matter. He'll be safe, I'll be safe, and the only thing that can happen to us is we'll be injured, sometimes not so much and sometimes _severely_.

"Swear to me, Aria Samantha Lawrence," he said firmly, almost as if he was talking through tightly clenched teeth.

"I swear, Seth."


	47. 46: Comfort

**this chapter's kinda short, and i've discovered that this is actually the last official chapter. yeah. sorry about that. i miscalculated, or whatever. but, i can't just stop like this, so, of course, there's gonna be a sequal. i mean, there are so many things left unanswered, as someone mentioned, and i mean, really? when you read the epilogue, you'll see what i mean when i say it just CAN'T end like that...you'll see, and you'll REALLY hate someone...**

**the song in chapter 45 was SUPPOSED to be _Under My Skin_ by Skillet, but i forgot to put it.**

**Claimer: I own Ari (the girl), Sam (the girl), Alex, Cory, Marie, Alli, Sean, Elli, the football team, Lindsey (ick), her posse, and...that's all i can think of atm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride series or it's characters. although, it would be nice to have my very own, personal Fang...=)**

* * *

All in all  
You're no good  
You don't cry  
Like you should...

...So I'll fight what lies beneath  
Your sick twisted smile

* * *

Seth wasn't very excited about letting me go, but I had to talk to Sam. Something was up with her, and I had to find out what it was.

"What do you want, Ari?"

"You know exactly what I want," I reminded her. "Come on, Sam. You know you can talk to me."

"What do you want to know?" she asked curiously, voice quiet and soft. "Do you want me to tell you about my past? About me? About my previous pack? What do you want to know?"

I just shrugged. "Everything. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

"I was born there, at a School," she admitted, her voice full of a strange emotion. "My mom was a scientist there, and she had me naturally. I have a twin brother—or, I _had _one. I'm two percent wolf, ninety-eight percent human. Your family is a flock, but my family and I were a pack. We were all the same way. You've seen how I look, but we were each different colors. Ethan, my soulmate, was solid black. Shane, my two minute older brother, was a russet color. Emily, Shane's soulmate and Ethan's little sister, was a silver color. Then finally, Anna, the traitorous little demon who is really in league with Itex, was brown. We were a pack of five, and none of us ever saw it coming. I was the leader, even though I was the youngest. Ethan was the oldest, followed by Emily, then Anna, and then Shane and me. Anna wanted to be the leader, but I was the one voted to be, for some reason. Apparently I have the leader personality." She sounded like she was smiling a little, but I couldn't be sure, since I couldn't see. "Well, anyways, Anna didn't like that. She was extremely jealous."

"How did you get your streaks if you've been in hiding?"

She sighed. "Lemme finish, okay?"

I just nodded, hoping she would be looking at me to see it.

"I am," she informed me, laughing a little. "Anyways, we got out, but they kept following us. They made Erasers and Flyboys to chase us, but we were too fast. When we did actually have to fight, we made it out rather unscathed. I should've seen it, when Anna would never be attacked. They left her alone." She sighed. "Well, we went to sleep one night, and I made the mistake of leaving Anna alone on watch. We woke up in dog crates again, and Anna was there, smirking at us. She had turned us in, and she was on their side." She let out a short, choked laugh. "We all enjoyed it when they eliminated her. It's rather sick, but if there's one thing we can't stand, it's traitors. So, anyways, we broke out again, or at least I did. We all got out, but they were killed." She started sobbing, so I assumed she had been crying before. "When we got outside, Emily was shot down first. Ethan did everything he could to make sure I got out, as did Shane, since Emily was dead and I was all he had left. They both took bullets for me. I'm able to do other things other than transform into a wolf, so they died for me!"

I looked down, unsure of what I was looking at. "Sam, I would be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Yes," she agreed, now no longer sobbing. She was still crying, though. I could hear that in her voice. "So, I'm somewhat glad they picked me."

"What all can you do?" I felt terrible, not being able to help her, but I didn't know what to say right now.

"Besides transform into a wolf and read minds, I can control electricity," she explained, voice soft. "It's really no big deal."

"That _is _a big deal, Sam," I said honestly. "You know I'm here for you, right? I know no one can really just replace those people you care about, but I'm here for you."

"You have your own problems to worry about," she reminded me, laughing softly. "Why worry about mine?"

"I'll get over it," I reminded her. "You lost everyone, everything. I've just lost my best friend."

"And your eyesight," she added bluntly. "Look, Ari, you can cut the optimistic crap, okay? I know this hurts you."

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Sam. I have to be strong for Alex and Seth. If I'm upset about all of this, Alex will be too. And, if I'm hurt and in pain and upset about this, Seth will be too! I just...I can't."

"We're alone right now, Ari," she pointed out, voice soft and quiet. "You need to let it out."

I bit my lip, aware my eyes were filling with tears. When they spilled out down my cheeks, I regretted it, even though Sam gently hugged me to comfort me.

There was a knock on the door, right as I let myself go and started full out bawling. Her life was so much worse than mine. Why was I being a baby about this? I lost one friend, and she lost _everyone_.

"Come on in, Seth," she whispered, making me jump back in my chair. "Ari, trust me, okay? You need this."

I started trying to force myself to stop crying, but Seth's warm arms wrapped around me before I could. Then, I couldn't help it. I just bawled like a little baby.

"You...no...I..."

"I'm supposed to be the one you cry to," he whispered before pressing his lips against my head. "I'm here for you, baby girl. Please just talk to me."

"You'll be upset."

"And you'll keep things bottled up to eat you and hurt you even more!" he exclaimed. I felt myself being lifted from the chair, and I was suddenly in his lap. "I don't care how this upsets me. We'll both get over this. But, until you do and just talk to me, I'll be even more hurt, Ari."

And he was right, but I didn't like it. This was my fault, all of this.

"Why did I have to be so stupid and go with him?" I sobbed, my hand clinging to his shirt as I pulled him closer to me. "If I hadn't, Elli wouldn't be mad at me, and we wouldn't have to worry about this! She would be alive, and none of this would've happened!"

"You don't know that, Ari," he said quietly. "Baby, they still would've come. If things had happened any other way, you could've been dead. Sam wouldn't have been there to save you, and you could be dead."

I bit my lip. "Well...maybe you're right."

"I am right. I usually am."

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm stupid, Seth."

I heard the door shut then, surprising me completely, to the point I looked up in the direction of Seth, unsure if I was really looking at him or not.

"Do you think I'm gonna be blind forever now?"

"I don't know, Ari," he sighed. "Can you just be quiet for one minute?"

I started to ask what he meant, but before I could, his lips were pressing against mine again, shutting me up instantly.


	48. Epilogue: Pieces

****

the song in chapter 46 was _What Lies Beneath _by Breaking Benjamin.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Maximum Ride Series. James Patterson does.**

**Claimer: I do own the girl Ari, the girl Sam, Alex, Elli (RIP), Alli, Jesse, Sean, Cory, Marie, Lindsey (unfortunately), her posse, Kelsi, Piper, Hayley, the rest of her gym class, and the football team.**

* * *

Glass is sprayed across the floor from the broken window  
She can't breathe anymore, can't deny what we know

They're gonna find you, just believe  
You're not a person, you're a disease

All these lives that you've been taking  
Deep inside, my heart is breaking  
Broken homes from separation  
Don't you know it's violation?

It's so wrong, but you'll see  
Never gonna let you take my world from me  
The world outside these walls may know you're breathing  
But you ain't coming in, but you ain't coming in

Posters hung on building walls  
Of missing faces  
Months go by without the cause  
The clues or traces

* * *

It didn't surprise me at all when I was forced to stay home another day, as was Alex. He was just too freaking depressed to go to school, and I felt terrible about that. After all, no matter what anyone else said, it was my fault.

But, it also didn't surprise me that whoever took out Elli covered it up by taking her body, cleaning up the mess, and moving her to a location so a bear could eat her remains.

And that's how they found her, partially eaten by bears. It was all over the news, and people were talking about it at school.

I went back to school Tuesday, but Alex still couldn't. He was _dying_, and I was thankful Sam was there for him. After all, they seemed to get along rather well, despite how reclusive and depressed he was.

She would help him move on. She would help him find that special girl just for him, and she would find that special guy for her too. It was something she swore to me that she would do.

Nudge and Sean adopted Sam, since they didn't have any kids, but she lived here for now. Once she got used to everyone and comfortable with them, she would move in with them and come over here whenever she felt like it.

So, she also got to enroll in school, and once Alex was ready, they would both be here too.

I kinda liked that, having her here too. It made me curious how Lindsey would react to her.

My excuse for why I was so messed up was a motorcycle accident, a really bad one. I mean, breaking my leg, shoulder, and injuring my stomach could've happened, right? And, all of this could've caused me to lose my eyesight.

It was all we could come up with, though, and Momma said it would work. So, that was the story we were sticking too.

Seth had, of course, came by to see me as quickly as he possibly could, and he had stayed as late as he was allowed to. I felt very special. Iggy had started teaching me how to cope with being blind.

Somehow, I had managed to convince Momma to let me go to school without my wheelchair...

Okay, so I controlled her mind. I knew I would get heat for it later, but I really couldn't go through the day in a freaking wheelchair.

Seth was _ticked _when he saw me walking...well, limping is more accurate.

"Are you insane? Ari, are you forgetting that not only are your leg bones shattered, but you have a stomach injury that has fresh stitches?"

"I remember," I said lightly. "But, I don't wanna be wheeled around all day. Seth, I don't like having to depend on people."

"Well, get used to it," he said firmly. "You're gonna have to now, remember?"

I sighed. "Right, all because I was stupid. I got it."

"Ari..." his voice got quiet, pained. "I...you know I didn't mean it like that. You...all you did was try and protect the people you care about. You were right; you didn't have much time to think it through."

"But, the point is, it was stupid."

"Yes," he agreed. "But, let's think positive. Soon, you'll have your eyesight back, and everything will be fine and dandy again."

I smiled at his general direction. "Sounds good to me."

"Aw," I heard Lindsey say in a fake sympathetic tone. "Is the little birdy blind now?" Although it sounded like, "Is da wittle bwirdy bwind now?"

I let out a hiss. "I really don't feel like dealing with you today, alright? So take your fake little nose and stick it in someone else's business."

She gasped. "My nose is very expensive, thank you very much!"

I rolled my eyes. "Kinda the point."

Because I couldn't see, I didn't realize what she was doing until her fist connected with my nose, _hard_, making me let out a yelp of pain.

She snorted. "Oh you pathetic little _baby_."

"Lindsey, just stop it!" Seth shouted, louder and angrier than I had ever heard him before. "She didn't do _anything _to you! What's your problem? Leave her alone! She's been through enough crap already! She doesn't need you adding onto that! Back off before I beat that ugly little face of yours in!"

"Seth, you wouldn't hit a girl."

"No," he agreed. "But, I sure as hell wouldn't mind hitting you."

I couldn't help but laugh at that, especially when I heard people—a lot of football players—laugh and make loud whoops and cheers. Since I couldn't see, I had to search a little with my hands to find Seth's arms, but I found him.

"Come on," I said brightly. "I need help fixing my nose."

"Since you can't see, I'm taking you in the guys' bathroom," he informed me quietly, so no one else would hear.

I sighed. "I guess I should've known that."

After getting myself fixed up, Seth had to go, so he left me with Garrett, since he was in my first period.

"Wait right here, Ari," he said firmly. "I've just got to get a binder out of my locker really quickly."

I knew I had plenty of time to get to class, because the principal had told all of my teachers about my condition, so they knew I would take time. It wasn't me I was worried about, and since Garrett's helping me, he wouldn't be in trouble for being late either.

The hallways were eerily quiet, but there were just the softest footsteps, nearby anyways. Garrett's were far away, so I just barely heard them. These, though, were close, like someone was trying to sneak up on me.

Someone grabbed my left hand, making me whimper again and shake as my shoulder felt like it was ripping some more. As I turned around, a fist collided with my stomach, and I felt myself being dead-legged from behind, which sent me tumbling to the ground. Of course, this was too much pain to bear, so I was crying.

A fist collided with my nose again, then my stomach, then my shoulder, and then a foot stepped on my leg.

"Stop!" I screamed loudly, finding my voice choked with pain and pure rage. "Lindsey, will you just leave me alone?"

She let out a dark, evil chuckle. I knew at this point, she was alone, because not even her posse would stoop down this low with her—hurting a blind, injured person out of jealousy.

"You pathetic little weakling," she sneered, her lips close to my ear. "You know, I bet Elli's dead because of you. Why else would she be walking through the woods to be attacked by the bear? She was upset about you, and she needed to clear her head. It's all your fault."

Now, I was sobbing all over again, and I heard footsteps running in the distance.

Lindsey kicked my side, forcefully enough that a couple of my ribs broke. "Remember that, freak."

And then, she disappeared too, off towards wherever her first period was.

"Ari!" Garrett exclaimed. "Oh gosh. I'm so, so, so sorry! I'm not leaving you alone anymore! What happened? Who did this? Never mind. I know. What did she do to you?"

I was still just bawling as I attempted to just lay there and clutch my side. How could I answer? How could I say anything?

She was winning this game that I didn't want to play, and because I was stupid, I gave her all the pieces she needed. Now, all she had to do was figure out just how to use them, and I was done.

This was only the beginning, though. I had a feeling that things were about to get much, much worse.

"She...broke my ribs," I gasped out through my heavy breaths and my sobs. "My leg...my stomach...Garrett, get Seth, please!"

**the end. see? i told you that you'd hate someone. i know i really do. it's really sad. =(**


	49. Link to Sequel

http:/ / fanfiction .net/s/6155488/1/bRecovery_b

**here's the sequel to this part. :) i'm gonna do this for the rest of them, for easier access to the next segment. in case someone can't find them.**

**it just makes things easier. :)**

**minus all the spaces in the link. cause it won't let me do it otherwise.**


End file.
